


Maellard's Distaste in Clowns

by Starii



Series: The Daughter of the Naive Man from Lolliland [1]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Funny, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Scary Clowns, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: Penny Jennings has a pretty normal, if rich life and just as she's ready to graduate university and begin her life to the fullest, a tragedy strikes the young woman that causes her life to take a sudden turn which leads to her going to America to find her father that's been missing from her life. Penny never really knew that much about her father and is quite worried about his reaction to find out about his missing child, all she knows is his name and a picture that a friend of his gave to her, his name...Is Pop's Maellard.And Penny's search for him might just cause her, him and everyone involved to suffer the mercy of a demonic clown! Something that Penny has a great distaste of.But to her, her new life is anything but regular.(Take's place between Season's 1 and 2 of Regular Show.)





	1. Prolouge

SCENE 1 - PENNY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

??? (NARRATION)

_Do you ever feel like that when waking up one day that your just a group of atoms and particles floating in midair, puppets serving to do commands that your brain decides? I feel like that sometimes._

_A young girl sits in her bed looking at the roof of her room. On the roof is a doodle of a red planet, a planet that she saw a week ago, she is thinking about that planet, like she has a connection to it._

??? (NARRATION)

_I always felt like I saw this planet before, but I never knew where. As the year's pass, I began to ignore it, and focus on, well life. Despite living in wealth in the UK, I try my best to act normal and I did manage to get a lot of friends, but my true friends were video games._

CUT TO:

SCENE 2 - PENNY'S BEDROOM - DAY

_Penny is currently in the middle of playing a video game as a maid enters the room. She has a large pink head and looks very happy holding a portrait of something, she looks at Penny and calls out to her._

MAID

Penny, oh Penny!

PENNY

(Pauses NES and turn's towards Maid)

Huh?

MAID

I found this portrait in a car boot sale.

PENNY

You mean trunk sale?

MAID

You really shouldn't take American lessons that much, you even sound like someone from the US, even though you're British, like me and your mother!

PENNY

I can't help it, besides I could be going to America sometime in my life, maybe on adventures or further my education. I heard you can go there when you're finally able to go to college!

MAID

Well, anyway, what do you think of this portrait, looks nifty right?

_The Maid reveals the portrait, which is revealed to be a smiling clown, causing the young Penny to scream in horror._

PENNY

(Scared)

AHH, CLOWNS, GET IT THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

MAID

(Cheerful)

But clowns are funny!

PENNY

(Scared)

HAVE YOU SEEN IT!? THERE MONSTERS, MONSTERS THAT HAVE THE SOOTHING VOICE OF TIM CURRY!

(Breaths heavily and calms down)

No what, I have a strong distaste for clowns. You can have it, after all, you bought it.

MAID

Why thank you, Miss Jennings. I will treasure it like it's my own child!

PENNY

But you said yourself you already have children? All three that are at college actually.

MAID

Yes, well, still!

_The Maid quickly leaves the room as Penny turns back to the screen and continues to play on the NES, she's playing a game where she's playing as an 8-Bit Brick Knight who is rescuing a princess from a dragon. Although reluctant at first, Penny does go through with killing the 8-Bit dragon and rescues the Princess, however, she feels bad for the dragon._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_Poor dragon, one day you can get your revenge. Maybe I can write a story where the dragon wins?_

_Penny turns towards a pen and paper at her drawer nearby but turns back to the TV and gasps at the sight of an 8-bit meteor heading towards the game world. A text screen appears from the Princess as Penny begins to read it._

PENNY

To stop the comet, you and your brother must plunge into it and destroy it!?

_Suddenly a button appears on the screen which reads: Press B to sacrifice! Penny decides to turn the game off for now._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_I need time to think about killing off my game character, and maybe focus on writing that story on the dragon. I'm sure Mom will like it!_

_Penny stands up and walks towards the drawer, grabs the notepad and pencil before walking out of the room and into the hallway._

CUT TO:

SCENE 3 - JENNINGS MANOR, HALLWAY - RAINY DAY

_Penny walks down the hall, past servants, workers, and maids who all have big pink heads and are jolly. Penny might be the only person in this manor who has a normal sized head. However, she doesn't seem to care, seeing everyone like she does outside the manor, as normal people that she likes to hang around with. She is however currently focusing on coming up a story related to a Dragon who saves the day._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_Maybe, if the dragon was purple...Nah, already done. Maybe it has a heart connected to a villager like some sort of bond...I think I saw a movie about that, or maybe some blonde chick hatches three baby dragons after they went extinct for a long while._

_She then turns towards the workers she is walking past._

PENNY

Jolly Gooday everyone!

WORKERS

Jolly good day Penny Jennings!

PENNY

(Laughs)

Guys remember I'm fine with you shortening it to Penny.

_Penny soon arrives at a large pink door, which she quickly enters._

CUT TO:

SCENE 4 - CARMENITA'S BEDROOM - RAINY DAY

_Penny looks around in the room, which is very dark. She soon walks towards a bed at the center, which is the only light source in the room, as she does, sounds commonly found in the hospital can be heard getting louder as she reaches the center of the room and smiles._

PENNY

(Happy)

Mom, you wouldn't believe the game I played today, it was fun! Even if it was hard killing the main villain of the game which is a dragon, but I loved it all...Well except the ending. The Knight was rescuing a Princess from the dragon I just mentioned...But he and his brother have to sacrifice themselves to stop this comet from hitting the world and destroying everything, do you think it's right?...Sacrificing yourself even if it's for the greater good...What would there family's think and their friends, like the princess...Wouldn't they be sad?

(Laugh)

Look at me, going on such a dark topic, but it did strike a nerve with me...I know you probably would be speechless...And can't speak at all.

_It's revealed that Carmenita is in a coma, the hospital sounds are just machines that are attached to her, keeping her alive, she is slowly breathing in and out. Penny sits by the end of the bed, twiddling her thumbs and putting the notepad and pencil on her lap, sighing briefly._

PENNY

I wish Dad was here.

(Turns towards Carmenita)

I wish everything would be ok. I want you to get better soon Mom, we all do.

(Twiddles thumbs)

And maybe, we will meet Dad again someday, and then maybe we can go on a picnic when the skies are not dark and gloomy that is. And maybe you both can help me make this gosh darn story because I have writer's block. Doctor Henry said you could get better one day.

_Penny quickly checks her watch, which is merchandise of the band Fist Pump. It's almost 6 PM, she looks back at Carmenlita, showing off her watch._

PENNY

Do you like it? It's from a band called Fist Pump, they recently got popular around here. I bought it last week with my friends. Anyway, I should go, it's almost time for dinner.

_Penny gets up from the bed and walks towards the door of Carmenita's bedroom. Just before she leaves she turns towards her sleeping mother one last time and smiles._

PENNY

Goodnight Mother.

 

 

_Penny leaves the bedroom._


	2. Tragedy at Jennings/Maellard Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai and Rigby think about including a third best friend, while Penny prepares to graduate from University. However something tragic happens to her on her special day.

(15 years later)

  
  
SCENE 1 - MORDECAI AND RIGBY'S ROOM - MORNING

  
_It's a nice summer morning as Mordecai, a blue jay is sleeping in a normal single bed, while his roommate and partner, Rigby, a raccoon is sleeping on a trampoline filled with clothes, the alarm clock near Mordecai quickly goes off, but the two ignore it, it's been a few weeks since they got a job at the park there staying at and are sleeping in a house built from within the park, Rigby grows annoyed at the alarm._

  
  
RIGBY

(Annoyed and tired)  
Ugh, Mordecai.  
  
  
  
MORDECAI  
(Tired)

Yeah?  
  
  
RIGBY  
The beeping thing, can you turn it off?  
  
MORDECAI  
Don't you mean the alarm clock?  
  
RIGBY  
Yeah, whatever.  
  
MORDECAI  
On it.

  
  
_Mordecai taps it but accidentally pushes the clock off the drawer and onto the floor, breaking it into pieces he shrugs and goes back to sleep._

(An hour later.)

_Mordecai quickly gets wakes up, realising that he and Rigby were late for work._

MORDECAI

(Panic)  
Oh shit. RIGBY WAKE UP!

  
  
_Mordecai runs over to Rigby's bed and pokes him awake. He yawns and rubs his eyes._

  
  
RIGBY

(Tired)  
Duude, what the hell?  
  
MORDECAI  
We have to meet up with Benson dude. He's going to flip his shit!  
  
RIGBY

(Happy)  
Or balls. Because you know, he's a  
gum---  
  
MORDECAI

(Annoyed)  
No time for jokes, we can't screw this job up. Come on, let's go!  
  
RIGBY  
Can't we have breakfast?  
  
MORDECAI  
We can have breakfast once we do our work for the day.  
  
RIGBY

(Annoyed)  
UGHHH! MIERDA!

  
  
_Mordecai and Rigby leave their rooms and start running down the hall._

 

  
**CUT TO**

  
  
SCENE 2 - THE HOUSE HALLWAYS - MORNING

  
  
_Mordecai and Rigby race towards the stairs, but Rigby trips over, causing Mordecai to run over and make him stand again as they run down the stairs, but Rigby falls over the last steps as Mordecai sighs and drags him towards the door because he's too lazy to stand again._

 

  
**CUT TO**

  
  
SCENE 3 - THE HOUSE PORCH - MORNING

  
  
_At the front porch of the house, Benson Dunwoody, the talking gumball Rigby mentioned earlier, is giving out assignments as his job as manager of the park to three of the workers. Muscle Man, a man with green skin who is short and looks fat, his best friend High Five Ghost, who does have a hand on his head and is, even more, shorter then Muscle Man. And finally Skips, a yeti in jeans, there's also another person with them._  
  
_A large pink headed man with a British accent named Pops...Pop's Maellard, who looks very happy._

 

 

  
  
BENSON  
Ok, since we're now here after our delay thanks to Muscle Man stepping on that now broken porch by the door.  
  
MUSCLE MAN

(Angry)  
Uhh, it's the porches fault for being there in the first place. It's discrimination to blame me!  
  
BENSON  
Whatever. We should begin the assignments.

  
  
_Benson notices Mordecai and Rigby are absent and facepalms._

  
BENSON

(Angry)  
And oh what a surprise, Mordecai, and Rigby decided not to show up...For the fourth time this week.

  
  
_Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Skips sigh in response as Pops remains silent._

  
  
MUSCLE MAN  
Seriously, why did you hire those losers again Benson. I give more a crap about my work than those two potheads.  
  
HIGH FIVE GHOST  
Me too.  
  
SKIPS  
To be honest Benson, I'm starting to think you made a mistake hiring those guys. The things they did these past few weeks almost got us all killed.  
  
POPS  
Now men calm down, Mordecai and Rigby may be difficult to work with, but there just getting started. It's there first few weeks here, give them some space, they seem like nice fine gentleman.  
  
BENSON  
Pop's you have to learn not to trust anyone that's nice to you.

  
  
_Just then Mordecai and Rigby quickly burst through the front door of the house._

  
  
MORDECAI  
HEY!  
  
RIGBY  
Were totally on time, see!  
  
BENSON  
...  
(Happy)

No what, you are on time!  
  
RIGBY  
Oh really?  
  
BENSON

(Angry)  
NO, YOU SHOULD OF FUCKING BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO WHEN MUSCLE MAN BROKE THE FRONT STEP OF THE PORCH!

_Rigby's leg is revealed to be stuck in said broken part of the porch, as Benson turns red in anger and breathes heavily._

  
BENSON  
This is the fourth time this week, I had it with your antics these past few weeks. Count the fact that you're always late for your assignments and you two got yourselves FIRED!

_Mordecai and Rigby gulp, but Pop's stares at Benson. He calms down._

  
  
BENSON  
But you know what, this is your final chance. If your late again or do some other weird shit, YOUR OUT!  
  
MORDECAI

(Gulps)  
Got it!  
  
RIGBY

(Sweats)  
We won't screw up again Mr. Dickwoody sire.  
  
BENSON  
It's DUNWOODY  
  
MORDECAI  
Dude, the pot.  
  
RIGBY  
Oh uhh, we should go sit down.

  
  
_Mordecai and Rigby sit down as Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Skips glare at the duo._

  
  
MUSCLE MAN  
You got away this time losers.

(Smiles)

But just wait until the day you two do get fired. Me and fives will be there holding a camera to take a photo of your reactions.  
  
RIGBY

(Angry)  
GRR!  
  
MORDECAI  
Dude, relax!

  
_Rigby grumbles._

  
  
BENSON  
Anyway, Skips, you will be pulling out weeds at the nearby grass. Mordecai, Rigby, you two will repaint the fountain so it doesn't look like a decaying mess and finally Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, you two will be wadding gum under park benches.  
  
MUSCLE MAN

(Happy)  
Hell yeah, we love gum, that's the most fun thing in a park!  
  
HIGH FIVE GHOST

(Happy)  
Hell yeah!

  
  
_Muscle Man and High Five Ghost high five each other and together the two, along with Skips leave to do their jobs._

  
  
POPS

(Happy)  
Oh Benson, what about me?  
  
BENSON  
Pops, oh, you don't have assignments remember.  
  
POPS

(Sad)  
Oh...One day I will, instead of just sitting and waiting.

  
  
_Pops sadly stands up and walks back into the house as Mordecai and Rigby look on, concerned, until Benson breaks the mood._

  
  
BENSON

(Annoyed and angry)  
Ahem, what the hell are you two still sitting there for, GO TO WORK!

  
  
_Benson walks away to a nearby golf cart, looking pissed off as Mordecai and Rigby begin to move away from the house._

  
  
MORDECAI  
Dude, Pop's is been acting sad for awhile, do you think the reason he's depressed is that he's lonely?  
  
RIGBY  
Meh, I'm depressed all the time, I just keep it bottled in like some kind of Stepford...Husband. It gets easy in the past few years.  
  
MORDECAI  
We'll talk about that later. But maybe we should include Pop's in some of our stuff more, you know like a third best friend.  
  
RIGBY  
(Gasps)

Third best friend, dude you better be lying right now!  
  
  
MORDECAI  
I'm not, it will help make Pop's happy plus he can help us with stuff, like not being late again for meetings, it's the perfect win, win situation.  
  
RIGBY

(Angry)  
No, N-O-O, definitely Nada, it's going to screw up our friendship. What if one of us focus on Pop's more then us.  
  
MORDECAI  
Dude nothing will break our friendship apart. No time travel shenanigans or video games will ever do that.  
  
RIGBY  
I guess.  
  
MORDECAI  
Were just thinking. But imagine having a third friend in this park.

  
  
_Mordecai and Rigby continue to head to a storage shed to get paint for the fountain._

  
  
**CUT TO**

  
  
SCENE 4 - THE HOUSE, POP'S BEDROOM - MORNING

  
  
_Pop's is staring down at the entirety of the park from his bedroom window, looking sad._

  
  
POPS  
Oh, bother. I sure wish to meet someone who will play with me one day. Maybe he or she will break me out of my sorrowful mood?

  
  
_Pop's sniffs a nearby flower, but quickly gets a headache which quickly briefly causes the room to flash for a second._

  
  
POPS

(Rubs head in pain)  
Ow, what just happened?

  
  
_Pop's looks back out at the window and looks down at everyone at the park doing work. He sighs._

  
  
POPS

(Sad)  
Still, I wish someone nice would come in my life.

  
**CUT TO**

  
  
SCENE 5 - UNIVERSITY OF LONDON, FRAT HOUSE - NIGHT

  
  
_At a fraternity house on the London University Campus, a 22 year old Penny Jennings is attending a campus party the night before graduation. She is enjoying herself along with her friends._

  
  
PENNY

(Happy)  
WOOOOOOOOO. I WANT TO GET FUCKING HAMMERED TONIGHT!

  
  
_Everyone cheers on Penny as she drinks a nearby shot, a few hours into the party. Penny is drunk and a sinister looking young man walks up to her._

  
  
MAN

(Smiles)  
Hey...Penny, want to go somewhere Private!  
  
PENNY  
Nope, rapist punch!

  
  
_Penny punches the man, causing him to fall to the ground. He grabs his nose in pain as he looks up at her tearfully._

  
MAN  
(Tearfully)

Oh my god. I thought you were a huge fan of magic the gathering. I thought we can trade cards before graduation!  
  
  
PENNY

(Very drunk)  
O-Oh god, I'm so-rry ti--m, you see I got so caught up with my stu-dies and worrying about my home tha---I wanted this al--to m--self, also I'm super fucking paranoid of pe-ople around campus because I may of saw too many PSA's and movies last week about college rapists and you know. You can't tru-st anyone on cam-pus!  
(Gasps)

No-no-evn yourself!

  
  
_Everyone in the room gasps as the man quickly leaves the room. The party continues until later that night, where everyone, including Penny, are so hammered out of there minds that they all sleep around the house, as Penny sleeps she get's a slight headache and the room briefly flashes._

  
  
PENNY  
(Asleep)

Ow.

  
**CUT TO**

  
  
SCENE 6 - UNIVERSITY OF LONDON, FRAT HOUSE - DAWN

  
  
_As the sunlight hits the fraternity. Penny is the first one to wake up, she is very much hung over as she begins to stand upwards._

  
  
PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_Ugh, god, what time is it? I feel hungover I can vomit._

  
  
_Penny vomits in her mouth._

  
  
PENNY (THOUGHTS)

(Covers mouth)  
_Nevermind, just did it in my insides._

  
  
_As Penny moves past the sleeping residents of the fraternity house, she passes by clown ornaments and portraits, looking a bit uncomfortable at them._

  
  
PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_Shit, these people who own this house have clown shit here. They must be fans of Pennywise or Bozo, or even worse, the tragic clown._

  
  
_Penny notices a nearby clock statue, which reads 7 AM, she also realises that today is graduation day. Her jaw falls agape in shock._

  
  
PENNY  
Oh fuck.

  
  
**CUT TO**

  
  
SCENE 7 - UNIVERSITY OF LONDON, FOOTBALL FIELD - RAINING

  
  
_A large stage has been set up in the middle of the field, and tons of chairs are set up in front of the stage, however it's raining so when the parents arrive at the wet chairs they have to sit on them or stand up during the ceremony. One of the people behind the stage is looking out at the crowd, it's a woman wearing a black robe and black squared hat. Just then Penny appears, looking energetic, albeit a little sick. She is also wearing a robe and hat of the same colour._

  
PENNY  
Made it in time for the ceremony!  
  
FEMALE STUDENT  
Penny, your here, and always on time. I thought that party at the frat house would of did you in.  
  
PENNY  
Meh, no parties are going to slow down special events, such as this one. I can't believe it's graduation day already, hey is my mom out there, in the sick area?  
  
FEMALE STUDENT  
(Looks around)

Nope sorry, I don't think I can see her.  
  
  
PENNY

(Surprised)  
Huh?

  
  
_Penny looks out from the stage beside the girl and notices her mother hasn't appeared yet, making her sad._

  
  
PENNY  
Weird. Doctor Henry said she could of been sent here to see me graduate.  
  
FEMALE STUDENT  
Maybe traffic's being a bitch to her. I mean your not the only one freaking out over a parent not being at the ceremony.

  
  
_Penny and the woman turn towards other students who are also behind the stage. There freaking out because their parents are not at the ceremony, they think that they don't love them._

  
  
PENNY  
Wow, this is depressing. At least we both know how it feels to now have parents show up to your gra---  
  
FEMALE STUDENT

(Angry)  
What makes you say my parents are not here? They are, look!

  
_Penny and the student look out to see the girl's parents, waving at her happily. Penny is saddened by this, just then the ceremony begins and the headmistress of the university walks up on stage._

  
  
HEADMISTRESS  
Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming to your children's special day, or people who need a diploma so badly to get into something. let me go off on a speech about life!  
  
PENNY  
Hey, good luck in the future everyone, may it be as bright as the weather.  
  
MALE STUDENT  
But it's gloomy out...  
  
PENNY  
When it's sunny!

  
  
_The headmistress takes out the first diploma._

  
  
HEADMISTRESS  
Our first graduate, Penny...  
  
PENNY  
Hehe, that's me!  
  
HEADMISTRESS  
Maellard.

  
  
_Penny walks up on stage and grabs the diploma from the headmistress._

  
  
PENNY  
Uhh thank you, but it's Jennings.  
  
HEADMISTRESS  
(Whispers to Penny)

It said on your diploma that your last names Maellard. I don't know all the students here!  
  
  
PENNY  
(Confused)

Anyway, it's so nice to be here today, with everyone being so glad for there children's futures. My...Parents couldn't be here today, but I'm sure, there wishing me luck on my future from afar and for that, I say, thank you mother, father, I look up to you two, and I hope you two live very long li---  
  
  
??? (VOICE)  
Stop!  
  
PENNY  
Huh?

  
  
_Everyone turns towards someone that has entered the stage. It's Doctor Henry, the Jenning's Family Doctor who looks very exhausted and stressed. He is sweating as the Headmistress looks at him, mad that he got onto the stage._

  
  
HEADMISTRESS  
(Angry)

Excuse me, but what are you doing, this girl is in the middle of a speech. Please let her finish, how did you even get past security?  
  
  
HENRY

(Stressed)  
I told them what was happening to this girl's mother mam.  
  
PENNY  
Something...Happened to my mother?  
  
HENRY  
Penny, your mother's illness, it's becoming critical.  
  
PENNY  
What!?  
  
HENRY  
Come on, we need to go back to the manor, she needs you! You need to know about Mrs. Maellard's health.  
  
PENNY

(Confused)  
Wait, Mrs. Maellard, that name again. Henry, I'm ve--  
  
HENRY

(Panic)  
Ahah, more talking back at the manor, come on!

  
  
_Henry grabs Penny's hand and together the two quickly leave the stage. Penny drops her diploma in the process but she doesn't seem to care as the Headmistress looks on._

  
  
HEADMISTRESS  
Ok, I guess Miss Maellard's graduation did not count since she didn't leave without her diploma. So we will move on to Peter Quill, who is getting a diploma in astrology!

  
  
_The crowd erupts in a row of claps as the headmistress picks up Penny's diploma and drops it back in the basket full of other diplomas. However, the seal breaks and it reveals that Penny's last name is indeed Maellard instead of Jennings for some reason._

  
  
**CUT TO**

  
  
SCENE 8 - MAELLARD MANOR, ENTRANCE - RAINING

  
  
_Penny and Henry drive in front of the manor entrance and run into it to Carmenita's room._

 

  
  
**CUT TO**

SCENE 9 - MALLARD MANOR, CARMENITA'S BEDROOM - RAINING

  
  
_Penny and Henry enter Carmenita's room who is being attended by doctors. The two walk past a large clown portrait looming down at the group as the two standby Carmenita's bedside, she is awake and panicking as Penny is in shock, she grabs her hair in pain._

  
PENNY

(Extremely worried)  
She'll be ok...Right!?  
  
HENRY

(Stressed)  
She's convulsing, get morphine stat!  
  
CARMENITA  
(Weakly turns towards Penny and calls out in her frail voice)  
P-Penny.  
  
  
PENNY  
M-Mom!?

  
  
_Penny leans down and grabs Carmenita's hand._

  
  
PENNY

(Scared)  
M-Mommy, I'm here mommy!  
  
CARMENITA

(Weak)  
I love you, sweetheart...Pops...  
  
PENNY

(Scared and confused)  
I love you too...Who's Pops?

  
_Carmenita tightens her grip on Penny's hand and screams and convulses as Penny tears up and looks on in shock. A stressed Henry turns towards Penny._

  
  
HENRY  
Penny, I think it's best that you wait outside.  
  
PENNY  
(Turns towards Henry)  
Bu-But!  
  
  
HENRY  
(Stressed)

I'm sorry but you have to leave, now!

  
  
_Penny stands and runs out of the room, wiping away her tears as she does so as the doctors, nurses, and Henry continue to tend to Carmenita._

  
  
HENRY

(Tearing up)  
Come on Carmen, you can pull through this, you always do.

  
  
**CUT TO**

  
  
SCENE 10 - MALLARD MANOR, HALLWAYS - RAINING

  
  
_Penny looks out from the window. It's raining harsh and there seems to be thunder in the distance, although its quiet, she is holding her hat as she looks worried. At the end of the hallway, the servants and workers are waiting for news about Carmenita's health when the door to her room opens, causing everyone in the room to gasp, Henry and the doctors and nurses sadly walk out of the room as Penny walks towards them._

  
PENNY

(Worried)  
Henry is mom...Ok?

  
  
_Henry and the doctors and nurses are quiet as Penny's stomach begins to sink._

 

PENNY

(In tears)  
I-S she?

  
_Henry looks back up at Penny and grabs her shoulder._

  
  
HENRY

(In tears)  
We're sorry...The illness finally caught up with her...We couldn't save her Penny, were...  
(Sniffs)

I failed...

  
  
_Henry falls on his knees and begins crying for Carmenita as everyone in the hallway tearfully looks away. All except Penny, who takes a step back from Henry, in shock over the death of her mother._  
  
_She's gone._  
  
_And now...She's alone._


	3. Bad Time's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop's feels like there's something missing in his life. In London, Penny's life becomes worse on the day of the funeral.

(Two Weeks Later)

SCENE 1 - THE HOUSE, POP'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

_Pop's is in his bedroom, depressed as if he lost someone close to him, something which Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson have noticed._

MORDECAI

(Concerned)

Benson, I'm worried about Pops.

RIGBY

Yeah, he wasn't like this yesterday, in fact, I could say that he was improving from the past few weeks and then WHAM! He's depressed again.

MORDECAI

(Angry)

Dude, not now!

BENSON

(Concerned)

I noticed that too. Maybe we should get someone to help. I tried calling Doctor Henry but he didn't seem to return my calls, he said he went off to London for something important or something, I don't know.

MORDECAI

Doctor Henry?

BENSON

A family friend of the Maellard's for years, he could help Pops when he finally get's here.

MORDECAI

How about we go talk to him then?

RIGBY

Rock paper scissors on who should talk to Pops first?

BENSON

No Rigby, I should do it.

_Benson enters the room, Pop's doesn't even care as he sits on the bed._

BENSON

(Reassuring)

Hey, Pops, everything...Going alright? I mean, how are th---No what, what's...Are you ok?

POPS

(Sad)

It's fine Benson I just feel unjolly and not in the mood to do anything right now. I think a part of me died a little today.

BENSON

What do you mean?

POPS

Like I lost a close friend or a relative.

BENSON

But Pop's, Mr. Maellard is ok. In fact, he was here today, berating me for the new and improved park benches. He said that they weren't plastic enough.

POPS

(Slightly perks up)

Don't worry...I think...I think I'll be fine tomorrow.

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - JENNINGS/MAELLARD MANOR, FOYER - MORNING

_Penny is in a dark dress and watches as servants and workers are leaving the manor with there luggage. She is slightly happy for them leaving despite what day it is._

PENNY

Thank you for your time working for us, your work here will not be forgotten. You were excellent guests for Carmenita, and be sure to attend the funeral in a few hours.

_Penny looks up at the stairs, thinking about something._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 3 - JENNINGS/MAELLARD MANOR, CARMENITA'S OLD ROOM - MORNING

_Penny enters her mothers...Old room, which is completely empty. She walks to the bed in the middle of the room and reaches for a pink pillow that Carmenita used to rest her head on. She pulls out a very old NES cartridge, it's the game with the knight, princess, dragon and the knights brother with the comet, she gave it to Carmenita as a sort of hope charm, she holds the cartridge close to her._

PENNY

(Sad)

I'll finish it one day mother.

_Penny puts the cartridge in her pocket before proceeding to walk out of the room, looking around one more time before leaving, quite possibly for the last time._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 4 - FUNERAL HOME, ENTRANCE - MORNING

_Penny is standing by the entrance of the funeral room, where Carmenita's funeral will take place, she hears a feminine voice nearby._

MAID (VOICE)

Penny!

PENNY

Huh?

_It's Penny's maid, who is sad as she walks up to Penny, the two hug._

PENNY

(Sad)

Hey, thank you for coming.

MAID

(Sad)

Anything for this family. I'm sorry, Carmenita was a good resident on this planet.

PENNY

(Confused)

On this Planet?

MAID

(Sweats)

I mean, she was a great mother, even if she spent most of her time...Sleeping.

PENNY

(Happy)

Uhh, thanks, thank you for being here today, I really appreciate it.

MAID

(Happy)

Gladly, when is the funeral?

PENNY

It's just about to begin, come on.

_Penny and the maid enter the funeral home, where a priest gives a speech about Carmenita._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 5 - FUNERAL HOME, MAIN ROOM - MORNING

_The ceremony has ended and a group of ex workers and Penny are talking as the Priest walks up to Penny._

PRIEST

So eh, can I have my money now?

PENNY

(Annoyed)

What the hell do you mean?

PRIEST

(Bored)

I gave off your sappy speech so can I have my money now for hosting this funeral?

PENNY

(Angry)

You didn't host anything, I planned this funeral and it's a hard day for me. My mother fucking died and all you care about is money, all you did was read a speech, a well written speech that I wrote. You can get your money later.

PRIEST

(Annoyed)

Have you seen your writing?

PENNY

Are you even a real priest?

_The "Priest" begins to sweat as Penny crosses her arms while the ex-workers continue to talk behind the two._

PENNY

(Nods bitterly)

That's what I thought. You'll get your money when I decide to send it to you, but you are happy to leave!

_Penny points to the door, which the Priest quickly walks out from as Penny looks on. She then turns the coffin at the end of the room, Henry is the only person there now looking at the coffin as everyone else is outside talking besides Penny and the group of workers, the latter decides to walk towards Henry to check on him._

PENNY

(Sad)

Sad as fuck as well?

HENRY

(Sad)

Definitely. Why aren't you crying your eyes out right now?

PENNY

I had my time to grieve, Mom would have wanted me to remain strong for my funeral without her, especially on this depressing day.

HENRY

At least she's in a better place now.

PENNY

Yeah, things are going to be quiet at the manor now.

HENRY

What's going to happen to it if I might ask?

PENNY

Since I finished university, I'm going to stay at the manor for now until I can find something, then I'll probably give it to a formally dedicated worker of my mother's to take it.

HENRY

Sounds wise...

PENNY

I'm guessing you're going back soon to Hugh's Spalding once everything's over huh?

HENRY

(Worried)

Yes...uhh, Penny, I have to tell you something.

_Just then two policemen enter the room and walk towards Penny and Henry, of course, the two don't know it yet._

PENNY

What is it?

HENRY

(Scratches head)

I don't think you'll be able to handle the news very well. Maybe we should talk about this back at the manor.

PENNY

(Concerned)

Wait, is it about my father?

HENRY

Huh?

PENNY

(Hand to chest)

Doctor Henry, do you know my father?

POLICEMAN #1

Umm, excuse me, which one of yous is Penny Maellard?

PENNY

(Surprised)

What?

_Penny and Henry turn towards the two Policeman. Penny slowly raises her hand._

PENNY

(Confused)

I'm Penny Jennings, but people keep referring me to Maellard for some reason.

POLICEMAN #1

Great, your under arrest.

PENNY & HENRY

(Shocked)

What!?

_The workers from afar see the first policeman take out handcuffs which he uses on Penny as the two and Penny walk out of the Funeral as the group and Henry watch in silence. Penny is very confused._

PENNY

(Struggling and very confused)

Wait, i'm being arrested, on the day of mother's funeral?

POLICEMAN #2

(Angry)

Wait until we get to the police station immigrant!

PENNY

Immigrant?

POLICEMAN #2

An American immigrant!

POLICEMAN #1

(Reassuring)

He just means your being arrested for being an illegal immigrant from America.

PENNY

(Surprised)

America, I haven't even been to America in my entire life!

_Penny is escorted out of the Funeral home by the Policemen and taken to a police car as groups of people at the funeral watch in confusion as to why Penny is being arrested, she is soon driven away in the car._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 6 - LONDON POLICE STATION, INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY

_Penny is in an interrogation room, thinking back about how she could be an illegal immigrant._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_They have to have the wrong person. I may sound American, but I was born and raised in this country just like everyone I know, like my late mother._

_The policeman enters the room as Penny looks angry._

POLICEMAN #1

(Sad)

Thank you for being patient Miss Maellard, and we're sorry about the loss of your mother.

POLICEMAN #2

(Angry)

Not me!

POLICEMAN #1

(Annoyed)

Ok, a little less bad cop.

POLICEMAN #2

(Very annoyed)

Fine, SOOOOOOOOORY.

PENNY

(Angry)

Rude, but I'll accept it, now do you mind telling me if this is a joke or not, is this going to be my first criminal offence?

POLICEMAN #1

Seeing as how you're unaware of your heritage and your crime, we'll let you off with a simple flight back to your home country.

PENNY

(Very angry)

Home country? But I was born here. I'm Penny Jennings, I attended Primary and Highschool here, if you called any of my old teachers they will provide evidence that I attended those schools, hell you can even call my University professor. I graduated two weeks ago.

POLICEMAN #1

See here's the thing, we did that, but they all said they haven't heard of a Penny Maellard or Jennings.

PENNY

(Shocked)

W-What!?

POLICEMAN #1

We also snooped around and found no evidence of your time here, in fact, it said you first came to the UK a Month ago.

PENNY

O-Oh my god.

POLICEMAN #1

(Raises brow)

Were you visiting your late mother Penny?

PENNY

(Worried)

No, for the last time I live here, I'm Penny Jennings...Am I?

POLICEMAN #2

(Suspicious glare)

Maybe your not Penny Jennings or Penny Maellard, maybe you're a spy.

POLICEMAN #1

(Turns towards the second policeman, annoyed)

We just established that she's an Immigrant from America.

POLICEMAN #2

I'm new to this whole shit.

POLICEMAN #1

(Pats second officer happily causing him to blush.)

It's ok, I understand.

(Turns back towards Penny)

But anyway to the UK, you are Penny Maellard, an illegal immigrant from America. I'm sorry miss, but without documents or a green card, you can't stay in this country any longer.

PENNY

(Plays with hair.)

Oh my god, this is happening too fast. How long do I have left to go to the US?

POLICEMAN #1

Since you were unaware, we will give you two weeks to grab your things, get a plane ticket to America and leave. Failure to comply will result in another arrest and you will be forcefully deported in 73 hours shortly after that. We will also keep a close eye on you so we know you won't run off and hide from the Home Office.

PENNY

(Sad)

I see...Am I free to leave...And begin my plans to leave?

POLICEMAN #1

You are free to leave, again we are sorry to do this on the day of your mother's funeral, we hope things go well for you in the future Miss Maellard, and we hope we don't have to be the ones arresting you again.

PENNY

(Nods sadly.)

T-Thank you.

_Penny quickly stands and leaves the interrogation room._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 7 - LONDON POLICE STATION, ENTRANCE - DAY

_Penny is now standing outside the police station, taking in all the information she had just been giving, how she has two weeks to leave the country or face a six month prison sentence. She quickly takes out her phone to see all her contacts are gone, all except one, Henry. She decides to call him after noticing her missing contacts, confused as to what's going on._

HENRY (VOICE)

Hi, you have reached Henry, I'm not here right now, probably dealing with a surgery. If your one of my patients, hang up...NOW, otherwise, leave a message after the beep.

**BEEP!**

PENNY

Henry, I---

HENRY (VOICE)

Ha, just kidding!

_A beep is heard as Penny face palms._

PENNY

(Angry)

Henry, I just came out of the Police Station. I was basically informed that my entire life no longer exists and that I'm now from a country I never even been too and was informed that I have two weeks to go back to said country or face a six month prison sentence. I know you have something to do with this and I want answers, I hope you are at the manor, because we need to talk, about America, my life...And my father.

_Penny hangs up and quickly races towards the nearest taxi and enters it._

PENNY

(Sad)

Jen--Maellard manor, please.

_The Taxi Driver begins to drive to the direction of the manor as Penny looks out of the window._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_My names, not Penny Jennings...It's Maellard, Penny Maellard._


	4. A Maellard Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny prepares to leave Britain for America, during which she finds out the identity of her father.

Scene 1 - Maellard Manor, Front Entrance - Day

_Continuing from last chapter, Penny is in a taxi being driven back to her manor. She soon reaches it and get's out of the taxi, paying the driver as she watches him drive away._

PENNY

(Waving goodbye to the Taxi Driver.)

Thank you!

_Penny turns._

PENNY

(Confused)

What the fuck?

_She is currently looking at a for sale sign which has a large BOUGHT Sticker placed onto it by a rich family of four, a man, a woman and there two children, a boy and girl, all four are staring at Penny._

PENNY

Who are you?

BILLIONAIRE MAN

Were the new owners of this manor.

PENNY

(Surprised)

But, it wasn't on sale yet!

BILLIONAIRE WOMAN

(Holding martini for some reason.)

Oh trust me it was as soon as news of the owner not being a UK citizen came out. This manor went up on sale and so we just have to buy it for our children!

PENNY

(Annoyed)

I guess.

BILLIONAIRE MAN

Were going to move in two weeks in case your that woman.

PENNY

(Pretends to laugh)

Ok, ok, I get it now fate, my life is a lie and I'm not a citizen here. Is anyone else here? You know, a man with a big head who's old?

BILLIONAIRE WOMAN

(Points to the front door)

The man named Henry? He's in the manor.

PENNY

(Happy)

Thanks!

_Penny runs into the manor as the family watch._

BILLIONAIRE MAN

(Angry)

No mud on our new floors!

BILLIONAIRE WOMAN & CHILDREN

(Angry)

Yeah peasant!

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - CARMENITA'S FORMER BEDROOM - DAY

_Henry is in Carmenita's room, crying a little as Penny enters._

PENNY

(Walks towards Henry)

Mom's room, I knew you would be in here.

HENRY

(Sniffs)

Penny, I uhh.

(Wipes away tears)

Never thought you would be back so soon.

PENNY

(Confused)

Didn't you get my voice message?

HENRY

My phone is back at the hotel.

PENNY

Oh.

(Walks up to the front of the bed and sits on it)

Well that's not safe if your kidnapped or something similar to that happens...But you still miss her do you?

HENRY

(Touches his chest)

She was, my rock Penny.

PENNY

(Concerned)

...Henry, about my life, I need to know everything. Who is my father and why am I being called an american citizen, you know something...Do you?

HENRY

(Nods)

...Yes, I do.

_Henry pulls out a pink box and places it on the bed. Penny soon opens it and finds a passport, 500 dollars, a picture of Pop's and a plane ticket._

HENRY

This box, will help you get to America, and help you find your father.

_Penny grabs the picture of Pop's and looks at it, she puts her hand to her mouth and looks back at Henry._

PENNY

(Looks back at Henry)

This man...Is my father?

HENRY

(Looks away at the box and to Penny)

Correct, his name was Pop's Maellard. He's a very nice if silly man and a close frie---

PENNY

(Bitter)

Wh-Why did you keep him a secret from me all this time? When you came to visit to check on my mother, or for special events...You could of told me?

HENRY

(Looks away)

But I couldn't.

PENNY

(Yells)

Why not!

HENRY

(Sad)

You wouldn't of been able to handle the news, what with your mother dying.

PENNY

(Takes a deep breath and calms down)

...Who is he, this Pops? Since your such a close friend of him, he even has a big head, like Mom.

HENRY

Pop's and Carmenita had a very close relationship, however as Pop's focused on his father's work on the park, his and Carmenitas relationship fell apart, especially when she became pregnant...With you. You were born in America Penny, so that technically makes you an american, or in this case, an american immigrant. You do belong to the US.

_Penny looks at her new passport and sighs, placing it on her lap._

HENRY

After you were born, Pop's and Carmenita decided to end there relationship, with Carmen getting custody of you and taking you to live here in London, and then she began to get sick.

PENNY

(Clenches fist)

I see...Pop's...What's he like?

HENRY

(Briefly perks up)

Pop's? He's grand, and so is your grandfather.

PENNY

(Turns back towards Henry)

My Grandfather's still alive? I thought he died from a stroke.

HENRY

We faked it so you wouldn't be suspicious.

PENNY

(Worried)

I...Uhh see, a bit weird and somewhat distressing that you would do that but ok?

HENRY

He owns a park, where your father lives.

PENNY

(Surprised)

A park?

HENRY

Yes, when he passes into the next realm he is intending for Pop's to take over.

PENNY

(Sad)

Oh...

HENRY

(Concerned)

Are you...Okay?

PENNY

(Puts finger near mouth)

I'm angry Henry, shocked and worried, what if I can't do this?

HENRY

(Grabs Penny's hands)

Penny, you been through a lot for the past 22 years, you can do this.

PENNY

(Leans head to the side)

Said 22 years have gone down the drain after today.

HENRY

You need to find Pop's, that's what you need to do when you reach America. Find him, he's at...

_Henry tells Penny the location of the city and park in America, however his instructions are blocked by the sound of a bathtub being moved outside._

BILLIONAIRE WOMAN (VOICE)

(Angry)

Careful with that! That bathtub was made by thousands of blood, sweat and fingernails!

PENNY

(Slightly happy)

Ok, I think I got it.

HENRY

Great, well I should get going, my flight will be leaving soon.

PENNY

(Surprised)

Your going back to America already?

HENRY

Yes, my flight is today...Until then, I will see you again Penny Maellard. By the time we meet again, you will probably have already met your dad and are happy in America. You'll love it there, the weathers...Nice if you don't die from sunstroke first.

_Henry walks towards the door, but stops and looks back at Penny, who looks back at the note Henry wrote down of the directions of the Park._

HENRY

(Stands by the door)

And Penny.

PENNY

(Looks back up)

Uhh, yes?

HENRY

(Happy)

Appreciate your last name, it's family.

PENNY

I guess, even if it's not Jennings.

HENRY

...Goodbye Penny Maellard.

PENNY

Goodbye, Henry.

_Penny watches Henry leave and she spends the next few minutes alone in the room, taking in everything that's happened today, when the young girl from earlier looks into the room._

YOUNG BILLIONAIRE GIRL

(Whining)

Mom, this is where I want the dance hall to be!

PENNY

(Angry and turns towards the little girl)

I'm not done brooding yet!

_The girl runs off screaming as Penny looks up to the clown portrait again, noticing how it was staring down at her, menacingly._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 3 - PENNY'S FORMER BEDROOM - DAY

_Penny enters her former bedroom and begins to pack for her move to America, as she does a script falls in front of her, she picks it up and looks at it: Dig Champs: The Movie by Penny Maellard is what it's called as Penny hesitatingly puts the screenplay into a nearby bag to take with her to America as she continues to pack._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_I'm coming dad._

_Penny turns towards the box which the picture of Pop's by it's side before resuming packing._

**CUT TO**

(A few days later)

SCENE 4 - LONDON AIRPORT, WAITING AREA - NIGHT

_Penny is at the airport, waiting for her flight for America._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_Well the bad thing about this plane ride is that it will be nine hours and I feel sick, so this is going to be fun._

FEMALE ANNOUNCER

Attention passengers for flight 3355, the plane will be ready to bored soon so please. Take anything you have with you on the plane.

_Penny looks at her phone one more time, mostly at Henry before putting her phone on flight mode and walk towards the terminal door to her plane, which soon opens. Penny gives the attendee her ticket before following the other passengers towards the terminal, before she does she looks back at the United Kingdom one last time._

ATTENDEE

You going to miss this place?

(Smiles)

_Penny turns towards the Attendee and also smiles and tears up._

PENNY

Yes

(Tear up)

A lot actually.

ATTENDEE

Well don't worry, you can always come back.

_Penny wipes away her tears before she continues to move into the terminal._

PENNY

(Wipes away tears)

Yes...I can always, come back.

_She then boards her plane, ready for America._


	5. Welcome to America Penny Maellard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny arrives to America where she soon begins her search for her father, but runs into a sinister clown in the process who drags Mordecai and Rigby into the situation in the process. Will the trio survive the clown's demonic wrath?

SCENE 1 - US AIRPORT, TERMINAL WING - DAY

_Penny walks out of the terminal wing, feeling like crap._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_UGGGH, THAT FELT LIKE SHIT!_

CLOWN (VOICE)

(In a rush)

Excuse me. Coming through!

_Penny moves aside and watches a clown move past her and other passengers that got off the plane._

PENNY

Oh, uh sorry.

CLOWN

Sorry, need to go to a show in California soon. Those wacky kids wanting entertainment these days where clowns are being portrayed as monsters or murderers.

PENNY

I don't like clowns.

CLOWN (Angry)

(Disgusted)

Lady, you disgust me.

_The clown walks further down into the wing as Penny shrugs and feels the American heat._

PENNY

(A little dizzy)

Oh god, is this what American heat feels like. How do people even survive here?

_A woman passes by Penny._

WOMAN

(Walks past Penny, smiling)

Don't worry, you get used to it, once and awhile. The hurricanes and blizzards sort of count for the missing cold weather we don't have here.

_The woman takes out a water bottle and sprays it all over herself as Penny watches, confused._

WOMAN

I almost fainted from a heat stroke just now but not anymore.

(Screams)

WELCOME TO AMERICA!

PENNY

(Slowly backs away)

Uhh, right!

_Penny slowly moves away from the woman._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - US AIRPORT, SECURITY - DAY

_After getting her luggage Penny moves to the security area of the hospital, which one of the security guys notices as she walks to his station._

SECURITY GUY

(Smirks)

My my. Someone looks like she's moving.

PENNY

I am actually. I just found out that my life is a lie and that I'm a citizen of this country.

SECURITY GUY

That explains your passport saying that your an American citizen.

_The guy holds up Penny's new passport, who gasps._

PENNY

(Points to her passport)

Wait, did you just steal that off of me?

SECURITY GUY

(Waves passport around)

Mam, were airport security first and for most...So yeah. Welcome to America miss...

(Reads passport)

Penny Maellard.

PENNY

(Reaches for passport, annoyed)

Give me that!

_Penny annoyingly takes her passport back from the security guy and walks further down into the airport once she get's past security._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 3 - US AIRPORT, ENTRANCE - DAY

_Penny walks out of the airport, and quickly feels the heat again. She see's a nearby taxi and runs towards it, throwing in her luggage and entering it, feeling the nice air in the vehicle._

PENNY

(Relaxed)

Ahh, fresh, cold air.

TAXI DRIVER

(Annoyed)

So, do you want me to take you somewhere or are you just going to suck off the air this taxi has?

PENNY

Oh right.

_Penny takes out her remaining money and gives it to the man, before showing him coordinates to The Park._

PENNY

(Points to the location of the park)

This should take you to a park a few miles in the city. Can you drive me there?

TAXI DRIVER

Sure.

_The driver drives away from the airport as Penny looks out the window._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 4 - THE CITY - DAY

_Penny watches as the taxi drives into the city. She is amazed at the sights this place has. She can't wait to see them all as the driver almost reaches the park._

TAXI DRIVER

So this park, what brings you to it?

PENNY

I'm here to see my father. He uh, works here.

TAXI DRIVER

(Happy)

Well, it's nice that you have a great relationship with him.

PENNY

Yeah.

(Sad)

Yeah, I do.

**CUT TO**

SCENE 5 - THE PARK, FRONT GATES - DAY

_Mordecai and Rigby are busy removing weeds from the bushes near the gates._

RIGBY

(Holds finger in pain)

ARGH!

MORDECAI

(Turns towards Rigby)

Another thorn?

RIGBY

(Looks at hands)

I'm starting to get blisters. Why does Benson give us this much hard work?

MORDECAI

(Annoyed)

Dude come on, look at Muscle Man and Fives with the beehive over there. There at least doing there work.

_Mordecai and Rigby watch Muscle Man and High Five Ghost near a beehive. Muscle Man is holding a baseball bat._

HIGH FIVE GHOST

Are you sure that's wise hitting the beehive?

MUSCLE MAN

(Laughs)

Fives, I always got this. I've been doing this beehive business all the time, it's easy, see!

_Muscle man hits the beehive which falls and splits in half, no bee's come out._

MUSCLE MAN

See?

_Just then bees appear behind Muscle Man and attack him, causing him to drop the bat and scream and run around the field as High Five Ghost grabs the bat and races to help his friend._

MUSCLE MAN (VOICE)

(Panicking)

AHHHHHHHH GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF!

RIGBY

(Shrugs)

Meh, should have used a poison bomb.

MORDECAI

Have fun getting that somewhere in some shady part of town.

RIGBY

I was kidding. I would never go to the meth alleyways of this town.

MORDECAI

How do you know it's full of meth heads?

RIGBY

Meh, heard some rumours.

MORDECAI

...Really?

RIGBY

Hey wait, look!

_The taxi stops at the front of the gate and Penny gets out of it and takes her luggage out of the taxi before watching it drive away._

PENNY

Thank you!

MORDECAI

Yeah, dude, that's just a woman. A woman with a lot of luggage, dude what I---

RIGBY

No, not her, behind her.

_There is a large tent at the end of the street._

MORDECAI

A tent...We might be screwed if Benson sees it, it's connected to the park. Is he planning to host a carnival or something?

RIGBY

(Confused)

How should I know, I don't know what Benson does when we're not around.

_Meanwhile, Penny looks at the park, not noticing Mordecai and Rigby at the other end of the street._

PENNY

There it is, the park.

_Penny takes out the picture of Pops again._

PENNY

And where you work.

??? (VOICE)

Psst.

PENNY

(Looks around)

What the?

_Penny quickly puts away the picture and looks at the tent, where she see's eyes coming out of it._

??? (VOICE)

You!

PENNY

(Turns towards the tent)

Huh?

??? (VOICE)

Do you like tricks?

PENNY

(Shakes her head)

No.

??? (VOICE)

Ok scratch that, do you like your future getting told?

PENNY

(Shakes her head again)

...No.

??? (VOICE)

What do you like?

PENNY

(Thinks for a few seconds)

Tigers?

??? (VOICE)

Want to see...Uhh, tigers?

PENNY

(Thinks once more)

Hmm, should I trust a suspicious man in a tent who said's he has a tiger? If I go into your tent and you attack me, I won't hesitate to fight back.

??? (VOICE)

...Fine.

_Penny walks towards the tent as Mordecai and Rigby watch._

MORDECAI

(Worried)

Dude, we should do something. What if something happens to that woman?

RIGBY

I don't know, she might unload all that shit she's holding onto us.

MORDECAI

Rigby, if that woman ends up getting murdered and we didn't do anything, we could get fired for not helping her!

RIGBY

(Annoyed)

I guess I don't want that. Fine, let's go save the lady you have a crush on.

MORDECAI

Dude, I don't even know her.

RIGBY

Still, she'll probably make a better girlfriend then Margaret.

_Mordecai and Rigby follow Penny, with Mordecai calling out to her._

MORDECAI

(Runs towards Penny)

Lady, wait!

_However it's too late and the tent closes behind Penny, locking Mordecai and Rigby out of the tent._

MORDECAI

(Concerned)

Shit, how are we supposed to get to her now?

RIGBY

Why don't we, I don't know, go under the tent?

MORDECAI

Wow, Rigby, for once that's a good idea.

RIGBY

(Angry)

Wait for what? I was being sarcastic!

**CUT TO**

SCENE 6 - MYSTERIOUS TENT - DAY

_The tent is completely dark as Penny looks around. The only light in the room is shining on her._

PENNY

(Looks around)

Hello, mysterious guy?

_The eyes appear again._

??? (VOICE)

Want to see a tiger?

PENNY

(Suspicious)

That's why I'm here, also open that tent again so I can leave. I don't like that it suddenly closed behind me just now.

??? (VOICE)

No, not until you see the tiger.

_A cat painted orange comes out from the darkness._

PENNY

That's just a cat, painted orange.

_Another person comes out of the darkness, it's a clown._

???

Wait, let Snuggles the clown cheer you up, little lady!

_Snuggles honks a small bicycle horn which is only annoying Penny._

PENNY

(Angry)

You're a clown. Get real?

SNUGGLES

(Confused)

Clown, what's wrong with clowns?

PENNY

There stupid and freaky so if you don't mind, I want to leave.

SNUGGLES

(Runs over to Penny)

Wait don't leave, I have, uh, pie!

_Snuggles throw a pie at Penny, who jumps out of the way and watches as it hits Rigby. He and Mordecai having just managed to get into the tent._

RIGBY

(Rubs pie off of face)

ARGH! Mi Cara.

PENNY

(Runs over, worried)

Are you two ok?

_Mordecai pulls Rigby to the only light in the tent where Penny is._

MORDECAI

He'll be fine, did this creep do anything to you.

PENNY

(Points to Snuggles)

He's trying to be a clown, hence why we're in a tent.

_Rigby removes the pie from his face and licks his face clean._

RIGBY

(Looks around in the tent)

This is a carnival tent? Looks shitty.

SNUGGLES

My tent...Isn't bad. Think of the kids, they love it!

PENNY

(Turns properly towards Snuggles)

Listen, clown.

SNUGGLES

Snuggles!

PENNY

Snuggles, clowns aren't popular anymore, people hate or are scared of them. People who are clowns move on to do things, better things!

RIGBY

She has a point. Plus you probably have to wake up at 4 AM to put on all that makeup.

MORDECAI

And set up this tent.

PENNY

And set up your g--.

SNUGGLES

AHHHHHHHH!

_Purple smoke fills the room as it lights up. The smoke consumes Snuggles who appears again, as a demonic monster who looks down at Mordecai, Rigby and Penny, all of there eyes widening._

SNUGGLES

(Demonic)

EVERYONE LIKES MY SHOWS. IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO HATE IT, HATE, HATE HATE!

_Snuggles suddenly fires a blast at Penny who is sent flying to the other end of the tent as Mordecai and Rigby run to her._

PENNY

Quick, my stuff!

_The trio grabs Penny's stuff as Snuggles charges towards the three._

MORDECAI

(Scared)

Crap, he's coming!

RIGBY

(Freaking out)

AND HE'S GOING TO TEAR US TO SHREDS!

_Penny looks at the locked entrance._

PENNY

(Frightful)

Quick, we have to cut through the tent. We might be able to escape if we do!

_Mordecai, Rigby and Penny run to the entrance and try to scratch there way out of the tent._

PENNY

(Stops scratching)

Scratching's not helping!

MORDECAI

(Looks at nails)

My nails are useless!

RIGBY

(Looks at nailess fingers)

I don't even have fingernails!

SNUGGLES

(Charging towards)

COME BACK, YOU WILL ALL JOIN MY SHOW!

_Mordecai, Rigby and Penny turn towards the approaching Snuggles and scream in horror until Rigby realises something._

RIGBY

Go under the tent, now!

_The trio goes under the tent._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 7 - THE PARK, FRONT GATES - DAY

_Mordecai, Rigby and Penny reach the other side and watch as a huge lump appears from the tent before it quickly detaches from the street and fly's away as the trio watch._

PENNY

(Wipes dirt from sweater)

Well...That was weird.

MORDECAI

(Stands up)

Trust me, weird shit happens at this park all the time. By the way, sorry you had to witness all of that.

PENNY

(Is helped up by Mordecai)

Oh no worries, in fact, I came to this park for a reason. Does this park accept new people all the time?

_The trio stands up._

RIGBY

Oh yeah, they're happy to accept anyone anytime. Wait, do you want a job here?

PENNY

(Sweats)

Obviously yeah, I'm Penny, Penny Maaaaaaaaace.

MORDECAI

Penny Mace, is that a real name?

PENNY

(Waves finger)

In Oregon it is.

RIGBY

Seems legit, welcome to the park Penny, although you should see our boss Benson if you want a job here, he's been thinking of adding an internship program so you came just in time, that would have made your progress slow.

PENNY

Sweet, came just before a boring program was started here.

_Mordecai, Rigby and Penny start to walk into the park._

PENNY

At least we won't see that clown again.

MORDECAI

Yeah, by the way, I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby.

RIGBY

Were full time professional slackers.

(Get's punched by Mordecai)

Ow!

PENNY

(Giggles)

It's fine. I won't spill your real jobs to this Benson guy when we meet him.

_Penny notices something on her hand and finds out that she has a mark, a mark that shows a building on fire, which strikes her as odd._

BENSON (VOICE)

And who might you be?

_Penny looks up and see's that Benson has arrived. She is taken aback that he's a gumball machine._

PENNY

(Surprised)

Oh my god, you're a gumball machine!

BENSON

(Raises eyebrow)

...So?


	6. Getting used to your surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is given a tour of the park by Benson.

SCENE 1 - THE HOUSE, BENSON'S OFFICE - DAY

_Penny is sitting in Benson's front office as she's busy filling out her job application. As she does she looks up at Benson breathing down on her._

PENNY

(Looks up at Benson)

Do you mind? I'm kind of writing my application.

BENSON

I do this with all my employers. It's to remind them of the strict boss that there going to have.

PENNY

Well, anyway.

(Holds up application)

I just finished it.

_Penny gives Benson the application which he looks over. He takes out reading glasses before looking back at Penny, and then back at the application, then back at Penny again and then back at the application._

BENSON

Ok, ok, you got the job. You're officially the first groundskeeper in the park who's female.

PENNY

Great, but wait, you never had a female worker before?

BENSON

Well, we had one, for about an hour before she died.

PENNY

(Confused)

Oh, how did she die?

BENSON

Cathy Smith, the only other female worker here before you got her hand caught in the lawn mower when I told her to mow it. I hope you don't do the same as well.

PENNY

(Eyes widen)

Uhh no, I won't. Is my first assignment mowing the lawn

BENSON

Actually, nope. We need to give you the tour of the house first and show you your new room.

PENNY

(Perks up)

Well, this is a fine start.

_Benson and Penny move towards the exit of the office._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - THE HOUSE HALLWAYS - DAY

_Benson and Penny turn to see that Mordecai and Rigby were eavesdropping on the two's conversation._

PENNY

Oh hey, guys. What were you doing just now?

BENSON

Eavesdropping by the looks of it,

(Turns red)

Instead of doing work!

RIGBY

What are you talking about, we aren't eavesdropping!

MORDECAI

(Punches Rigby)

Actually, we were. We just wanted to see if Penny got the job.

PENNY

Well, fortunately, I did.

BENSON

(Annoyed)

Actually, Penny. I'm supposed to be the one to announce it to the workers.

PENNY

(Shrugs)

Why? Mordecai and Rigby just knew, they even lead me to you to do the interview.

BENSON

(Face palms)

I know just...Ugh. There's still Pop's, Skips, Muscleman and High Five Ghost.

PENNY

(Curious)

You have a ghost!? Is he like one of those ghosts that need to do something to go back to the afterlife but he's not doing it for some reason or a pretty chill dude?

MORDECAI

(Shrugs and fiddles hands)

Meh, sort of like both.

BENSON

Just don't remind him he's a ghost. He get's really sensitive if you remind him. He never talks about his past, not even to Muscle Man, his best friend.

PENNY

I...See. So changing this dark topic, don't you have a tour to give me Benson?

BENSON

Right after I show you your bedroom.

(Turns back to Mordecai and Rigby)

And remind these two slackers that THERE JOBS ARE ON THE LINE IF THEY DON'T GO BACK TO WORK!

RIGBY

Well, we're here to remind you that we did remove the weeds from the park gates.

MORDECAI (Quiet)

Dude, we shouldn't of just leaft after setting them on fire.

RIGBY (Quiet)

Mordecai trust me on this. I saw fire, it will just burn up when it gets to the centre of the room.

MORDECAI (Quiet) 

Doesn't that only happen on the Sims?

BENSON

(Ignoring Mordecai and Rigby)

Anyway. Penny here's your bedroom.

_Penny, Benson, Mordecai and Rigby turn...To face a door in front of them._

PENNY

(Surprised)

Wait, that's my bedroom? Why didn't we see the door when we went into your office.

BENSON

It's kind of hard to see at a certain angle.

RIGBY

I'm not even seeing anything right now!

_Mordecai moves Rigby to a point where he could see the door._

RIGBY

Oh.

MORDECAI

(Curious)

Why does the door act like that? I never saw any door that acts this weird.

PENNY

Me neither.

_Benson takes out a set of keys and walks towards the door. He unlocks it and opens it for the trio to see._

BENSON

In here.

_The four enter the bedroom._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 3 - THE HOUSE, PENNY'S NEW BEDROOM - DAY

_Benson switches on the lights, where the room is revealed...To be just like Mordecai and Rigby's room, only more empty._

BENSON

(Happy)

Tada, the extra room in the house that you will be sleeping here during your time here Penny until you leave or get fired. I hope none of which happens because I really hate firing people...Sometimes.

RIGBY

Wait, so you'll hate firing us when we eventually screw up?

BENSON

(Suddenly angry)

NO!

MORDECAI

(Looks around room)

To be frank, this is just like me and Rigby's room.

PENNY

(Also looks around the room)

Glad to know there's one room of the house I don't have to look in during the tour now.

BENSON

You can bring your luggage in this room at the end of the tour, which we'll be starting now.

MORDECAI

Can we join?

BENSON

Yes.

(Quickly realises mistake)

I mean no!

RIGBY

Too late. You just said we were allowed.

PENNY

I'm fine, these two seem pretty chill already. Plus this tour will be the perfect opportunity to getting to know two people that I'm going to work with!

MORDECAI

Yeah, you see, you did say socialising is important in our jobs when we first came here, Benson.

BENSON

Grr, fine, seeing as how you actually did your weed pulling work. Come on, we better start the tour.

**CUT TO**

SCENE 4 - THE HOUSE - DAY

_Benson, Mordecai and Rigby give Penny a tour around the house, the first room they check is the living room._

MORDECAI

This is the living room.

RIGBY

We use it to slack off.

BENSON

You're not supposed to slack off, your supposed to watch TV like normal hardworking people.

PENNY

Isn't that the same thing. Slack off, watch TV normally?

MORDECAI

Basically.

PENNY

(Cheerful)

Woah, is that a Viacom XX?

_Penny runs over to it to gush at it as Rigby walks over to Penny._

RIGBY

(Boasting)

Hell yeah it is. I got it at a pawn shop when I was five...I got lost from my parents.

PENNY

Where did you get the money to buy it?

RIGBY

I also had money...

(Sweats)

A money from a wallet,

(Is possibly lying)

My dad's wallet...

(Is lying)

It slipped.

_Penny slowly moves her wallet away from Rigby._

PENNY

(Not believing Rigby)

Uh-huh.

MORDECAI

Wait, your a big video game fan too?

PENNY

Favourite game?

PENNY, MORDECAI AND RIGBY

DIG CHAMPS!

BENSON (THOUGHT)

_Ugh, I can already tell she's going to be another slacker._

_Just then female versions of Mordecai and Rigby passes by the window as the four leave to the next room of the house, the kitchen._

RIGBY

(Shows off)

This is the next room of the house.

PENNY

A...Kitchen?

RIGBY

Yeah, nothing interesting there.

_The four then move to a garage._

MORDECAI

Garage!

_They then move to the bathroom._

RIGBY

(Yells)

Bathroom!

_They then move to Mordecai and Rigby's room._

BENSON

(Bored)

Mordecai and Rigby's room.

PENNY

Isn't this just like my room?

(Points towards Rigby's trampoline)

Well, except for that trampoline.

RIGBY

My trampy. I sleep on it.

PENNY

You sleep on a trampoline?

RIGBY

Of course.

(Boasts)

it's basically a family heirloom...And a coping mechanism.

MORDECAI (Whispers to Penny)

He had it since the day he was born. He grew attached to it.

PENNY

So I see. So is there any other rooms in this house, well maybe the attic, basement and freezer, but come on Benson. I probably know where they are already.

BENSON

Well actually, there is actually one more room that you need to look at.

PENNY

(Questioning)

Oh really, what room?

BENSON

Pop's bedroom.

PENNY (Surprised)

Po-p-pops?

_Mordecai, Rigby and Benson simply stare at Penny's blunder._

MORDECAI

Do you know Pops?

PENNY

(Sweats)

Oh no, I'm just, surprised at the name?

BENSON

(Happy)

Well, he comes from a wonderful family.

_The four leave the room and head upstairs to Pop's room._

RIGBY

However recently he's been a bit depressed.

PENNY

Pop's is sad?

(Sad)

What would he be sad about?

RIGBY

Meh, we don't know. He's usually super happy. We wouldn't know what he would be sad about.

BENSON

We were thinking about calling a doctor.

MORDECAI

We think he's lonely.

PENNY

Lonely...heh. I know how it feels to be him sometimes.

**CUT TO**

SCENE 5 - THE HOUSE, POP'S BEDROOM - DAY

_Benson opens the door as he, Penny, Mordecai and Rigby look into it._

BENSON

Pop's you awake?

_Pop's is still lying on the bed, sighing as Rigby sighs also._

RIGBY

Same spot as the last time we checked.

PENNY

That's...Pops?

BENSON

Son of the founder of this Park, Mr Maellard.

PENNY

I see...

_Pop's turns and see's Penny. He stares at her, his facial expression changes as Penny plays with her hair._

PENNY

(Smiles and walks closer to Pops)

Oh, hey Pops. I just recently joined this wonderful park that your father founded. It's really...A nice park you, your friends and your father put a lot of work in. I'm very proud of it.

POPS

Thank you.

MORDECAI

Pop's, your talking again.

POPS

(Cheerful and laughs)

That I am Mordecai, that I am.

_Pop's sat up, yawning as the four watch._

BENSON

(Surprised)

Uhh, maybe we should go, Penny. Your first assignment start's tomorrow, it would be best that you spend your first day here unpacking in your new bedroom. You'll get to know the other workers tomorrow.

PENNY

I can't wait to meet them all, especially the ghost!

BENSON

(Annoyed)

Don't remind Five's that he's a ghost!

PENNY

I keep forgetting!

_The four begin to leave the room, however. Pop's reaches out to Penny._

POPS

(Reaches out for Penny)

Wait!

_The four turn back to Pops._

POPS

What's your name miss?

PENNY

(Smirks)

It's Penny, Penny Mace.

POPS

(Curious)

Did we...Met before?

PENNY

...Not that I

(Corrects self)

Not that I know of?

POPS

(Rubs cheek)

Oh, bother. I swear I met someone named Penny before.

MORDECAI

Don't you have a lot of memories of people you met Pops?

POPS

That I have Mordecai, that I have.

BENSON

(Annoyed)

Pops you already said.

POPS

(Smiles)

Oopsie, I did. HEHEHEHEHE!

_The four look surprised as Pop's runs around in circles happily and runs into his bathroom._

PENNY

(Surprised)

He's...Better now?

BENSON

(Confused)

Was that all mood swings?

RIGBY

(Shrugs)

Meh, told yah. some days there are days where you all energetic and days where you're just down in the dumps.


	7. First Day at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny begins her first day at the Park, but her first assignment could very well be her last!

SCENE 1 - THE HOUSE, PENNY'S BEDROOM - MORNING

_Penny is fast asleep in her bedroom when her alarm goes off, causing her to wake up and grab her smartphone, which is her alarm._

PENNY

(Annoyed)

Jesus fucking christ. Ok, ok, I'm up, ugh!

_Penny turns off her alarm and sits up, she begins to get changed for her first day at work, which starts in a few hours. After getting changed Penny bursts through her bedroom door and walks down the hall._

PENNY

Gotta prepare for work. Gotta not screw up and make Benson think of me in a different light.

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - THE HOUSE, KITCHEN - MORNING

_As Penny walks into the kitchen, she notices Pop's by the table pouring milk into a bowl while laughing happily._

PENNY

Oh Pops, morning. I didn't expect anyone else to be up at this time.

_Penny looks at the time, which is 6 AM._

PENNY

Wait it's six, geez, only...Old people are up at that time because they think sleep is too boring.

POPS

(Nods agreeing)

Indeed, I'm super energetic. Sleeps just an annoying thing I have to do sometimes to be energetic, like now, when I'm making this cute K cereal.

_Penny walks over to the table and notices the cereal, she looks at it and shows it to Pops._

PENNY

Don't you mean special K, which was voted best cereal of this year?

POPS

Oh yes. I can see why K is the best letter out there.

PENNY

Trust me Pops, in this day and age, K's a controversial letter.

POPS

Well, in that case, my second favourite is P.

PENNY

Funny, that's my favourite letter as well.

POPS

Let me guess.

PENNY & POPS

(Cheerful)

Because our names begin with P!

_Penny notices the bowl overthrowing with cereal and milk._

PENNY

(Points at overflown cereal)

Oh, uh, Pops. The cereal.

POPS

(Moves milk away)

Whoops, silly me!

PENNY

Don't worry. I'll go get a cloth to clean it up.

_Penny walks over to the sink to grab a cloth, however, when she turns back, she sees Pop's eating breakfast, the mess having disappeared._

PENNY

Huh, what happened to the milk?

POPS

It dried up, like any other common liquid.

PENNY

But doesn't milk take time to dry up, it's not like water.

POPS

It's...British milk?

PENNY

British milk from America?

POPS

(Laughs)

Indeedy!

PENNY

(Rolls eyes)

I guess I'll roll with it, because of your active imagination Pops.

POPS

(Smiles)

Why thank you for the compliment of my imagination system Penny. I can tell that you will be a great and fair worker in this park, like Mordecai and Rigby.

PENNY

Despite Benson yelling at them yesterday that there slackers? Meh, who would if they were put up with a boss like that. Though he's at least doing his job.

POPS

Oh don't mind Benson, he's always like that, though it is a memorable part of him that I will never forget! So, excited for your first day here?

PENNY

Oh hell yeah!

POPS

(Confused)

Hell, isn't that a bad place for the angels?

PENNY

Oh uhh, I'm darn ready to have fun today with my new colleagues!

POPS

(Crosses arms impressed)

Oh, now that's the spirit of a good employee Miss Mace. I can't wait to see your charm at work today!

PENNY

Why thank you, Dad!

POPS

Dad?

PENNY

(Quickly corrects)

I mean Pops!

POPS

Hehehe, oh you!

_Penny sits at the table with Pops as she grabs the cereal, deciding to have that for breakfast today._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 3 - THE HOUSE, BATHROOM - MORNING

_Penny is brushing her teeth, she quickly spits in the sink and looks, almost vomiting._

PENNY

(Disgusted)

Blegh, what's with that toothpaste. It feels like a dried rice cake in toothpaste form!

_Penny grabs the toothpaste she just used and looks at it, which reads: HANDY DANDY'S DANDY PANDY TOOTHPASTE, activate since 1901, she slowly places the toothpaste back on the sink._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_Eww dad, have you been using this tooth paste for your time here?_

_She reads the back of the toothpaste which reads "Property of Pop's Maellard"_

PENNY

Oh.

_Penny slowly puts the toothpaste back onto the sink in disgust as she shivers overusing it as she slowly back away and leaves the bathroom._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 4 - THE HOUSE, MORDECAI AND RIGBY'S ROOM - MORNING

_Penny walks down the hall, getting ready to head for work when she hears an alarm clock ringing nearby, she follows the noise which leads her to Mordecai and Rigby's room, she opens the door and sees them still asleep, with Mordecai, weakly pushing the clock onto the floor...Again. Penny, realising that the two would be late for work if they continue to sleep, knocks on there door._

PENNY

Wake up guys, you'll be late for work.

_The two are still asleep._

(Looks annoyed but quickly comes up with an idea)

PENNY

World War 3 was just announced?

_The two suddenly wake up looking around, confused._

MORDECAI

(Wakes up scared and confused)

Wh-What. World War 3?

RIGBY

(Wakes up panicking)

I'm too young to die. I still need enough money for my operation!

PENNY

(Smirks and enters room)

Relax, I just said that to get you guys up, works starting in 5 minutes. I hate to see my new co-workers being late.

RIGBY

(Annoyed)

Really, why would you do that with the whole World War 3 thing?

PENNY

Trust me, Rigby, I did that a few times back in my own Do--Hometown. Your reactions were at least normal.

RIGBY

(Suspicious)

What were you going to say before that?

PENNY

(Lies)

Uhh, my town of...Dale City Virginia?

RIGBY

But you started with a do while Dale's starts with Da.

MORDECAI

Rigby, we don't have time, we need to head to work. Thanks for waking us Penny, were usually late. In fact, if Benson said we were late again we would be fired.

PENNY

Well, thank me for accidentally putting my clock at 6 instead of an hour later...Now, I'm tired.

_Mordecai and Rigby follow Penny out there bedroom, with Rigby doing an "I'm watching you" to Penny._

RIGBY

You seem to be acting suspiciously.

PENNY

What me, I'm not?

RIGBY

Your stuttering when you mention your past, like your hometown just now. What if you're some Russian spy?

PENNY

(Laughs)

Na, me, a Russian Spy? I would be shot on my first mission or quickly, I'm shit with missions.

RIGBY

Hmm, hmm, that's what a spy would say!

MORDECAI

Rigby, your always paranoid with new people.

PENNY

Speaking of new people, we should head to the porch. Isn't that where the meetings are held? According to what Pop's said.

MORDECAI

Yeah, we should go. I hate for us to be late, especially during your first day Penny.

_The trio race towards the stairs._

PENNY

Meh, I say we'll be on time.

**CUT TO**

SCENE 5 - THE HOUSE, FRONT PORCH - DAY

_Penny, Mordecai and Rigby have arrived at the porch, just in time._

BENSON

(Surprised)

Wow, you two were just in time, same with you Penny. Nice job on your first day...With your job.

PENNY

Ahh, no problem.

_Penny looks down at her other co workers, she already knows Pop's but not Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Skips._

BENSON

(Points to Penny)

So, as you can tell, we got a new worker in the park. Her name's Penny Mace and I hope you all be nice to her.

MUSCLE MAN

WOO, A CHICK IN THE PARK!

BENSON

Muscle Man, don't make her feel weird.

PENNY

Guys relax, I won't care that much that I'm the only female employee here. It was bound to happen sooner or later, like Cathy...I forgot her last name.

SKIPS

Oh, that Cathy lady. I've worked in the park for a very long time but even I forgot about her.

_Penny shakes hands with Skips, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. However, Penny has a bit of fur on her hand when she shakes Skip's hand, cheeto puffs when she shook Muscle Man's and nothing with her shake with Fives, because it just simply went through her._

PENNY

Eww...

MUSCLE MAN

Relax, you'll get use to the occasional puffs here and there.

PENNY

I don't like cheeto puffs. They can mess up stuff and make your breath smell, gah!

MUSCLE MAN

(Gasps)

We're going to get on a bad start.

SKIPS

Wait, were you hanging out with Mordecai and Rigby before your first day here?

MORDECAI

Yeah.

RIGBY

So what, she's nice to us, unlike Muscle Man and Fives.

HIGH FIVE GHOST

I don't say much.

SKIPS

Me neither!

_Muscle Man's offended but Skips and Fives calm him down when he tries to lunge towards Mordecai and Rigby, much to Penny's shock._

PENNY

(Annoyed)

So what if I was hanging around with a blue jay and racoon, no law said's I cant?

MUSCLE MAN

Those guys are thugs Penny. They're going to land you in a whole heap of trouble if you stick by them long enough.

BENSON

Muscle Man does have a point. For the past few weeks now, Mordecai and Rigby sent Skip's to the moon, summoned a demon through an arcade machine and bring a bunch of unicorns to this park.

POPS

(Laughs)

They were all joyous adventures. That's what makes them so great, and there everlasting friendship.

MORDECAI

Yeah, come on, those were just incidents.

RIGBY

Especially the Unicorn one.

PENNY

The unicorn incident you mentioned didn't sound all that bad.

BENSON

Penny, they had personalities...Of Frat people.

PENNY

(Shivers)

Well, there still cool in my books. Besides the only trouble I've been in was that incident yesterday with that clown.

MORDECAI

Yeah, hopefully, that Snuggle's guy doesn't come back and cause freaky clown shit around the park, that's the last thing we needed.

RIGBY

I don't know, if he summons a tiger then I'll be fine with him running around the park.

_Mordecai punches Rigby._

BENSON

Penny, what are those two losers talking about?

PENNY

Well, we stumbled upon this freaky looking clown named Snuggles yesterday before we met you. Crazy stuff happened but in the end me, Mordecai and Rigby escaped with our lives and I got this weird mark on my hand.

_Penny shows the park workers the mark she has. Skips looks at it suspiciously._

SKIPS

(Suspicious)

Hmm, that mark. I swear I saw it before.

PENNY

(Surprised)

Have you?

SKIPS

It's been awhile. I'm going to have to research it some more, but for now, as long as you're with Mordecai and Rigby, be careful and only come to talk to me alone.

MUSCLE MAN

Same with me.

HIGH FIVE GHOST

And me.

BENSON

And me. I don't want to risk my life now and again.

MORDECAI AND RIGBY

Hmm.

_Mordecai and Rigby sit on side of the porch away from Skips, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, who sit on the other. Penny is sitting on the middle top while Pop's is sitting on the middle bottom._

PENNY

(Happy)

So Benson, what're our assignments and my very first one here!

BENSON

Wow, I never saw anyone energetic for this job before.

PENNY

You should appreciate it while it lasts.

BENSON

Anyway, Penny, since you asked first, you will be the first one given an assignment.

PENNY

And that's?

BENSON

Mowing the lawn.

PENNY

(Surprised and worried)

M-m-Mowing the lawn. But isn't that how Cathy Peterson died? From loss of blood after the freak incident with the mower.

BENSON

I know, you wanted a simpler job on your first day, like window washing. But I found out that I was already going to give that to Muscle Man and High Fives when planning yesterday.

(Playing around with bored)

Soooo yeah, get mowing the lawn, or you're fired.

MUSCLE MAN

WOOOOOOOO WERE DOING WINDOW WASHING TODAY!

_Muscle Man and High Five Ghost high five each other as Penny gulps._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 6 - THE PARK, GRASS AREA - DAY

_Penny looks at the very old lawn mower. It looks like it will break any minute from the simplest touch._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_That's what Benson want's me to use to mow the lawn? No wonder Katy Foregreen lost her arm. The blades probably unstable, it probably tore it to shreds._

_Penny walks towards the mower and looks down at it. She sighs in relief that there's nothing stuck on it that requires her to remove. Penny stands back up and turns on the mower and begins to mow the lawn._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_Ok, Penny, this will be a breeze for you, think of something else...Like uhh. That episode of that cute show where a pink bear is mowing the lawn and a rock got stuck under it and she reached for said rock a---Oh god, I just remembered, that show had an adult rating._

_Just then something stops the mower, causing Penny to stop thinking and looking down._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_Oh shit._

_Penny looks down and see's a rock stuck in the blades. She looks around._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_Maybe I should ask for help._

_Benson stops by in the golf cart._

BENSON

(Annoyed)

What are you doing? The grass is only 3% mowed. I want 100% by the end of the day using that 1954 lawn mower.

PENNY

Benson, I can't use this mower. A rock's jammed into the blade.

BENSON

So pull it out.

PENNY

But.

BENSON

(Turns red)

PULL THE ROCK OUT OF THE BLADE NOW BEFORE YOUR FIRED!

_Penny sighs, bends down, removes the rock and looks back at Benson._

PENNY

There, I got the rock out of the mower.

(Looks back at the rock impressed)

Hey I did it.

_Penny throws the rock away as Benson drives away._

BENSON

(Pester's Penny)

Remember, 100%

_Penny looks down, just as the blades turn on again and shoots dirt on her face, causing her to fall to the ground to remove it. She sighs after she did so._

PENNY

(Kicks mower in anger)

Ugh, stupid mower. Why can't you do better than other lawnmowers these days!

_It suddenly gets cloudy. Just then lightning shoots into the lawn mower as the clouds quickly leave again._

PENNY

What the?

_Penny stands up and slowly inches towards the Lawn Mower._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)

_Is this...Broken now?_

_Penny taps on the Lawn Mower, which quickly turns on and goes out of control all over the grass and the park as Penny gasps._

PENNY

OH SHIT. IM SO FIRED!

_Penny chases after the Lawn Mower._

PENNY

(Screams)

COME BACK. DON'T WORK TOO GOOD. BENSON WILL GET SUSPICIOUS!

**CUT TO**

SCENE 7 - THE PARK, SKIP'S HOUSE, ROOF - DAY

_Mordecai and Rigby are busy cleaning the gutters from Skip's house._

RIGBY

(Bored)

Ugh, dude. Why do we have to clean Skip's gutters? It's his house let him do it.

MORDECAI

Rigby, Skip's is cleaning the gutters at our house. It's part of Benson's assignments, so it's at least fair, well to him at least.

RIGBY

(Annoyed)

This is always so difficult. Muscle Man and Fives have it easy.

MORDECAI

They just have respect from Benson.

_The two look and see Pop's happily playing in a sandpit nearby._

POPS

(Playful)

Hey Merry Man, where's Robin Hood. I want to thank him for saving my sand castle!

MORDECAI

Look at Pop's. I'm finally glad he's happy again. He has been ever since Penny came to the park.

RIGBY

I don't know. She's been acting so weird, ever since we saved her from that clown.

MORDECAI

I don't know. She's pretty normal, well perfect.

_The two then see Penny chasing the lawn mower before it chases her._

PENNY

(Running from mower)

AHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME!

RIGBY

Perfect huh?

MORDECAI

Shut up. We should help her.

RIGBY

Well, we did finish cleaning the gutters.

_Mordecai and Rigby climb down the roof and run towards Penny and the lawn mower._

PENNY

Guys, there you are. Can you give me a little help with this crazy lawnmower?

RIGBY

How did this even happen?

PENNY

Well, a long story short, lightning made it come to life and it now has a bloodthirsty vengeance against me. And now you guys too.

_The lawn mower speeds towards Mordecai and Rigby as they scream and run away as Penny watches._

RIGBY

HOW DOES THIS LAWN MOWER HAVE SUCH A VENGEANCE AGAINST US!

MORDECAI

I DON'T KNOW BUT WE NEED TO DESTROY IT!

_Penny quickly looks around and grabs a nearby tree branch before running towards the lawn mower._

PENNY

Guys hang on, I got this!

_Penny races towards the lawn mower and beats into it with the tree branch rather quickly as the lawn mower stops and Mordecai and Rigby stop and turn towards Penny and the mower._

PENNY

(Whack with Branch)

DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!

_Penny finishes the lawn mower off and walks away from it, joining Mordecai and Rigby as the lawn mower soon goes on fire._

MORDECAI

(Breath's heavily)

So the terror is over.

RIGBY

But someone's going to get in trouble for the broken lawnmower.

PENNY

Rigby now's not th--- 

_Suddenly the lawn mower jolts back to life and lunges towards the trio as they scream in horror, only for Rigby to grab another tree branch that nearby and hit it before it could strike any of the three. They turn as they watch the lawn mower finally die._

RIGBY

(Breaths heavily)

Now it's over.

_Benson pulls over from the golf kart he was in and runs out of it to see the burning lawnmower as the trio fake smile for him._

PENNY

Heey Benson, sorry about the lawn mower.

_Benson turns towards Penny, looking furious as he turns red._

MORDECAI

So...Penny did a good job?

BENSON

(Angry)

Good, good!? You set the only functional lawn mower on fire! How are you supposed to mow the grass now without the mower. This is your first assignment and you already fucked it up even worse then Mordecai and Rigby could ever do!

RIGBY

(Happy)

Why thanks for the compliment. Maybe I won't be the worst employee here in the short matter of weeks I've been here after all.

PENNY

(Points to the grass)

But Benson, look at the grass yourself!

BENSON

(Confused)

Wha?

_Benson turns to see that all of the grass in the park has been completely mowed. Pop's calls out from the sand pit._

POPS

The moving lawn mower did an excellent job, Benson!

MORDECAI

So are we getting a new mower now?

BENSON

(Surprised)

Uhh.

PENNY

(Worried)

Am I going to get fired for this? Because the evil mower that just tried to kill us just now did the job for me, so technically I did do my assignment for the day?

BENSON

Ugh, I guess you did.

(Turns towards Mordecai and Rigby)

And since you guys also surprisingly cleaned Skip's gutters, I'm going to give you two.

(Turns back towards Penny)

And you Penny, a new assignment you three can do together, which consists of you three.

(Turning Red)

GETTING WATER AND CLEANING UP THAT FIRE YOU CREATED WITH THE MOWER BEFORE IT SETS THE PARK IN FLAMES.

RIGBY

Aww man, we were going to get coffee after this.

PENNY

But that can wait, don't squirt a blood clot in our faces at what Rigby said Benson, or uh, gum clot because well, your balls.

_Mordecai and Rigby laugh as Benson calms down and turns his back towards the three._

BENSON

Penny, I'm going to pretend you didn't fondle my balls in a literal sense and going to get a stress toy again. Hopefully, this one doesn't burst like the last five.

_Benson walks towards his golf kart again, dodging the growing flame as he sits back in the kart._

BENSON

(Turns red and yells)

CLEAN IT UP NOW!

_Benson drives away as Mordecai, Rigby and Penny look on. A few minutes later the trio comes back with water to put the fire, as they do they look at each other._

PENNY

(Guilty)

So uh, sorry for causing this guys, especially on my first day here. I already seem to be getting a bad reputation for being around you it seems.

RIGBY

What makes you say that?

_As the three continue to put out the flames, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Skips watch them from afar. Penny turns to them and calls out to them._

PENNY

Hey, can we have some extra help here?

_The three quickly run off as Penny turns back towards Mordecai and Rigby._

PENNY

See, but you guys seem pretty cool to hang around with.

MORDECAI

Meh. Weird stuff like the lawn mower incident happens all the time so, it's cool.

PENNY

Thanks, starting tomorrow. I'm not going to screw up again.

MORDECAI

Heh.

PENNY

What?

MORDECAI

Me and Rigby made that same promise during our second day here, only it was worse than the lawn mower coming to life and trying to kill us.

PENNY

Really like what?

RIGBY

We were playing rock, paper, scissors over a couch that was cut in half and summoned a demon as a result.

PENNY

Oh, well, i'm not counting my own promise then.

_The flame finally goes out as the trio sigh in relief._

PENNY

(Happy)

Finally, we can put an end to this mess. So, what happens now?

MORDECAI

When we finish our jobs for today we just go do stuff.

RIGBY

We still get paid for it. So we're going to head to the Coffee shop.

PENNY

Coffee shop?

MORDECAI

Oh right, want to join us?

RIGBY

(Annoyed)

Dude are you serious. Do you want a girl joining us?

MORDECAI

(Annoyed)

What's wrong with that Rigby?

PENNY

(Pester's Rigby)

Feeling a bit sexist?

RIGBY

I just think a third member might mess up our dynamic.

PENNY

But why did you mention I was a girl?

RIGBY

Were mostly a guy team.

MORDECAI

But dude, remember our conversation a few weeks ago. What if Penny could be the third? PENNY The third?

RIGBY

Come on Mordecai that girl's just going to screw up and get fired or get arrested for being a russian spy.

PENNY

Rigby what can I prove to you that I am not a spy for the motherland?

RIGBY

(Yells)

SEE, SHE SAID IT HERSELF. THAT'S WHAT ALL SPIES IN RUSSIA CALL THE COUNTRY!

MORDECAI

Ignore Rigby, do you want to go to the Coffee shop? It's a great place to chill out.

PENNY

(Smiles)

I would love to.

RIGBY

GRR, I'm still watching you, Penny.

_Penny smirks at Rigby as the three start to walk away, leaving everything they had to put the fire out behind._

PENNY

Rigby, in a few weeks you'll warm up to me.

RIGBY

(Screams to Penny)

Never!


	8. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is taken to the coffee shop where she meets and befriends Margaret.

SCENE 1 - COFFEE SHOP, INTERIOR - DAY

_Penny, Mordecai and Rigby sit at the usual table in the coffee shop. Penny looks around the shop._

MORDECAI

First time at a coffee shop?

PENNY

(Shrugs)

Meh, been to a couple of very expensive starbucks, nothing cheap. It just looks so clean and quiet.

RIGBY

Well, there's usually people around but today's a work day so.

MORDECAI

(Does a shush gesture to Riby & Penny)

Shh, guys, there she is.

PENNY

Huh?

RIGBY

(Annoyed)

Ugh, there he goes again.

_Penny watches as a female waitress enters the room. She's a robin and looks happy as she walks in. Mordecai is looking at her, his eyes growing bigger as she walks towards the three. Penny soon notices as the robin, Margaret Smith reaches the table._

MARGARET

What can I or---

PENNY

(Holds out hand for Margaret to shake)

Hey, I'm Penny, it's to meet nice.

RIGBY

Really, that's how you introduce yourself to someone?

MORDECAI

Dude shh!

PENNY

(Pulls hand away, embarrassed)

Oh uhh, sorry. I got distracted at Mordecai staring at you.

MORDECAI

Oh my god.

_Mordecai covers his face in embarrassment as Margaret laughs._

MARGARET

Hehe, I don't mind Mordecai. He's not a stalker, unlike that one guy in Michigan that ended tragically.

PENNY

...Do you read news reports like that all the time?

MARGARET

(Bored)

Well, I'm following in my father's footsteps by trying to get into college, hence why I got this...

_A nearby camera zooms in on the four as Margaret smiles._

MARGARET

(Fake smile)

Great job that everyone should join, even you lady whose name I don't know! 

PENNY

My names Penny, Penny Ma---Mace, but I'm with those guys. I just started working today.

_The camera stops zooming in on the four as Margaret stops smiling and sighs._

MARGARET

(THOUGHTS)

_Not enough damage could be done to my fake anchor smile. No Margaret, the only time your going to use this smile again other then this job is if you get accepted working for fox news, which you will never do because joining that station will be like joining a cult._

(Fake laugh)

Haha, that's great. I hope things are going well for you.

PENNY

Well if well you mean killer clowns and lawn mowers then typical average park stuff.

MARGARET

Meh, all we get here is creeps and sometimes occasional celebrity's.

PENNY

Really like who?

MARGARET

Uhh, that guy from The Walking Dead?

PENNY

What guy?

RIGBY

(Stomach rumbles, causing him to grow annoyed)

Ugh, Jodido Cristo, can we stop this chat. I'm getting hungry and thirsty over here.

MORDECAI

Uhh, maybe it's best if we get our order.

MARGARET

Oh right, what do you guys want?

_Penny, Mordecai and Rigby give out there order as Margaret writes it all down on a notepad._

MARGARET

Thanks, guys, it'll come soon.

_Margaret walks out._

MARGARET

(Walking out)

By the way, you guys would look great as a trio.

PENNY

Margaret do--

RIGBY

(Shakes his head)

Nu uh, don't even think about it, Penny.

PENNY

I'm just saying, but maybe we should wait until we get to know each other more?

MORDECAI

Like getting to know Rigby is a walk in a park when I first met Rigby he wouldn't even touch his toybox.

PENNY

Wait, you guys are childhood best friends?

MORDECAI

We met when we were three and things were a roller coaster from there.

RIGBY

And that was because Mordecai's prize hat fell in front of me and I happened to go pick it up.

MORDECAI

Dude that hat was close to me and vital.

PENNY

You had a prize hat? What happened to it?

MORDECAI

It was a lucky cap that helped me through life. I lost it when I was 8 when Rigby threw it over a fence to my neighbour's yard, we didn't go over there to get it because we were scared of what was behind the fence.

RIGBY

If you checked we wouldn't be having this discussion, besides that hat wasn't lucky.

(Scratches his cheek)

What about the acne problem back in first grade.

MORDECAI

You gave that to me in that sleepover.

PENNY

Acne huh, well that's one fact I know about you now Rigby, so uhh.

_Penny moves a seat away from the two as Rigby growls._

RIGBY

I don't have acne anymore though.

PENNY

(Points to Rigby's acne under his arm)

Then what's that un---

RIGBY

(Slaps Penny's hand away)

STOP TALKING!

_Margaret renters the room and gives the three there order._

MARGARET

(Hands out food and drinks to Mordecai, Rigby & Penny)

Here guys and well girl.

PENNY

Meh, guys is shorter.

MARGARET

I have to get used calling everyone by there preferred pronouns for when I finally start work at my father's new station.

PENNY

New's station, wait, are you related to Frank Smith by any chance? That truthful news reporter that I saw once on a foe---I mean,

(Corrects herself)

Normal american channel.

MARGARET

Of course, I'm his daughter.

PENNY

Really, but he's a hu---

MARGARET

My mom's a robin, that's why I look like one.

PENNY

Oh makes sense.

(Smiles)

Well Margaret, I wish you luck on your job.

MARGARET

(Smiles back to Penny)

And I wish you luck on your's Penny. Speaking of which I need to prepare soon.

MORDECAI

Prepare for what? Wait, did you get into a college already?

MARGARET

Oh no, I haven't even found one that I'm interested in yet. I just meant that I should get ready for that internship program.

PENNY

Oh god, is this store getting one as well?

MARGARET

All businesses are getting it recently, my boss wants me to teach the new intern's on what to do here. So far we only got twenty people that have applied for the job, but I'm not sure if a lot of people are going to turn up, I mean have you looked at this.

_The camera zooms in again on Margaret._

MARGARET

(Fake smile)

Fine establishment.

_The three look around and again notices how quiet it is._

PENNY

(Looks around confused)

Nobody's around.

(Looks back at Margaret)

it's just us?

MARGARET

Yeah, but a lot of people will surely come in a few hours, otherwise, I'm out of a job, hahaha!

MORDECAI

Well uhh thanks for the order Margaret, this salad is a real turn on.

MARGARET

Turn on?

MORDECAI

I mean, I like the salad, especially the white stuff.

PENNY

(Face palms)

Wrong word Mordecai.

MORDECAI

No, I mean sauce.

(Holds up plate of salad)

Leafs.

_Margaret has already left to continue doing her job._

RIGBY

And another encounter with Margaret was fucked up again by mr smooth talker Mordecai.

MORDECAI

Shut it.

PENNY

Jeez, Mordecai is that how you talked to Margaret all the time? Don't you talk to yourself in a mirror when you're about to go here and go on dates with Margaret?

MORDECAI

(Blushes in embarrassment)

Me and Margaret are not dating, but I do...Uhh, have a crush on her.

PENNY

We all saw that, but who knows, maybe the latter will one day be a possibility.

MORDECAI

You really think so?

RIGBY

Dude you and Margaret's relationship is like that of some awkward guy in a shitty romcom.

PENNY

(Sighs, annoyed and nods in agreement with Rigby)

Ugh, don't get me started on those movies. There always so predictable which is why they're so boring, I mean come on, we all know the generic white guy is going to get with the generic white woman, in the end. Just show it so we don't have to wait an hour of them flirting with each other under a red ribbon gazebo.

RIGBY

And those dinner scenes between them drag on and on.

PENNY

Margaret's nice though and we hope you get with her Mordecai.

MORDECAI

Thanks.

RIGBY

Just say you love her, she'll accept it, before it's too late. Your dragging it out in the past few weeks.

MORDECAI

(Rubs his head in embarrassment)

I know guys, but it's just so hard.

(Looks away from Penny & Rigby)

Not unlike romcoms, this is reality.

PENNY

Wait, are romcom's your favourite genre.

MORDECAI

I mean if Margaret will like them then.

_Penny and Rigby erupt in laughter._

PENNY & RIGBY

(Laughs to Mordecai)

Nobody likes romcoms, Mordecai!

PENNY

(Looks down to Rigby happily)

Well, Rigby, it looks like we found something to bond about after all.

RIGBY

(Angry)

Hey, don't get any ideas!

_As the three continue to talk some more, someone is standing outside the coffee shop as it soon start's to get cloudy. the person smiles as he does so._

???

Soon, we will all meet again and you will join together in my newest show!

 

Just you wait...

 

Yes...Just you wait.


	9. Father, Daughter bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Pop's bond together.

SCENE 1 - THE PARK GATE ENTRANCE - CLOUDY

_Mordecai, Rigby and Penny walk back into the park as they laugh._

PENNY

(Wipes a tear from her eye)  
All of that for a couch?

MUSCLE MAN (VOICE)  
Hey Losers and loserettes!

PENNY  
Huh?

MORDECAI AND RIGBY

(Annoyed)  
Ugh, Muscle Man.

_Muscle Man laughs as he walks up to the trio._

MORDECAI  
What's up?

MUSCLE MAN

(Points to Mordecai in anger)  
Hey, I didn't ask for you to say that!

MORDECAI  
I just did, so tell us why did you call us?

MUSCLE MAN  
Well Benson said that you didn't properly remove the weed's from the park gates yesterday and now he said that there hurting people passing by the park.

PENNY  
Are you crazy? I didn't see any weeds when we went in?

_Just then nearby, a weed suddenly appears from the gate fence and hit's a young boy who's walking by with his mother in the face._

YOUNG BOY

(Rubs his face in pain)  
OW!

MOTHER

(Shocked)  
Oh, my.

MUSCLE MAN  
Like that, so he sent me to find you two losers to finish them off, and he said to do it before it rains or else you two are fired.  
(Laughs as he turns towards Penny)

Hey Penny.

PENNY  
Yes?

MUSCLE MAN

(Holds up his finger)  
Pull my finger.

PENNY  
Why, are you going to do something nasty if you do?

MORDECAI  
There's a 95% chance that he'll do that.

MUSCLE MAN  
You know who else does something nasty with her finger? My Mom. Seriously, Penny, you're a girl, and I don't prank ladies, I even have a girlfriend.

RIGBY  
Be careful Penny, don't trust a prankster like Muscle Man.

PENNY  
Well he is nice so far despite the insults he fired at us so.

_Penny pulls Muscle man's finger...And nothing happens._

PENNY  
Oh, nothing happened. Why did you let me pull on your fing---

_Muscle Man screams as the trio look on, confused._

PENNY

(Afraid)  
What, what did I do?

_Muscle Man's finger twists around as Muscle Man runs around and screams in horror as he falls on the ground. His finger suddenly get's ripped off as blood starts shooting out from his now ripped open finger._

PENNY

(Freaking out)  
Holy shit, his finger!

MUSCLE MAN

(Wailing and running around in supposed pain)  
AHH HELP. IT'S THE ONE GOOD FINGER I EVER USE, AHHHHHHH!

PENNY  
(Takes out her phone)  
Hang on, I'll call a doctor!

 

MORDECAI

(Stops Penny from dialling 911 and points towards Muscle Man)  
Wait Penny, look.

PENNY

(Looks back at Muscle Man)  
Huh?

_Penny stops and notices another finger, Muscle Man's real finger moving out from under the ripped hole, replacing the fake finger that was ripped off as Muscle Man stop's screaming and starts to laugh at the three._

MUSCLE MAN  
HAHA, I GOT YOU GOOD PENNY. YOU KNOW WHO ELSE I GOT GOOD, MY MOM!

PENNY  
GRR.

(Cries)

THAT WAS TERRIBLE! WHAT IF YOUR FINGER ACTUALLY CAME OFF!

MUSCLE MAN  
Pfft, chill out it was only a prank.

PENNY  
A mean spirited one.

RIGBY  
That's Muscle Man. He kind of makes these jokes all the time and we all just live with it.

PENNY  
What and you guys just go along with it?

MORDECAI  
Unfortunately yes.

MUSCLE MAN  
Because they legally can't do anything about my pranks, but I can. Benson likes my pranks for some reason.

PENNY  
I guess Benson likes mean spirited humour. Ugh, whatever I'm going to head home.  
(Turns to Mordecai and Rigby)  
See you guys later.  
(Turns towards Muscle Man and points at him)  
See you never.

MUSCLE MAN  
You know who I will never see ever again.

PENNY  
My mom?

MUSCLE MAN

(Serious)

What no, let me finish. I meant my Aunt Lydia, she died a few months ago.

 

PENNY  
Oh, sorry to hear that Mu---

MUSCLE MAN  
(Happy)

NA, SHE'S AS HEALTHY AS A HORSE!

_A nearby horse takes offence to that and leaves the park in a huff as Penny groans._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - THE PARK, SAND PIT - CLOUDY

_As the park start's to get cloudy, Penny walks towards the house, angry and thinking about Muscle Man._

PENNY  
(Mumbling)

Stupid Muscle Man, who does he think he is trying to prank me, god. No wonder Mordecai and Rigby stay away from him.

 

POPS (VOICE)  
Hahahaha!

PENNY  
Huh?

_Penny stops and turns towards a sand pit nearby. Pop's is happily playing in it as Penny looks on, smiling._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_Oh, it's my dad again...I should spend time with him since I have nothing better to do for the rest of the day._

_Penny walks over to the sand pit and waves at Pops._

POPS  
Ok, time to recreate the tragic poetry that is Hamlet!

PENNY  
Yo Pops, I see you've been playing in the sand for awhile now.

POPS  
(Smiles)

Oh Penny, it's you, yes all day now actually. I've been spending the entire day making building's, sculptures and of course, recreations of many historical plays and work of literature.

 

PENNY  
Like Hamlet?

_Penny sits in the sand pit with Pops, getting annoyed that the sand has already seeped into her shoes._

POPS  
Yes, why you a big fan of Shakespeare and his greatest creations?

PENNY  
Oh yes, in fact, I studied about him in college.

POPS  
And many others?

PENNY

(Brighten's up after Muscle Man's prank)  
O-Of course. I was taking a class relating to English literature because I'm planning to become an author sometime in my life.

POPS  
College to become a writer? Penny not everything can be done with going to college and what not, especially with a writer like you. You can achieve anything without a college education when you think about it.

PENNY  
Like making nuclear weapons?

POPS  
Of course not, the people that make those are terrible people!

PENNY  
Oh jeez, sorry to turn this topic dark as the clouds.

_Just then a nearby flash of lightning hits a tree in front of Penny and Pop's the latter screaming as the two turn towards the tree which has went up in flames, Penny looks back at Pop's._

PENNY

(Comforts Pops)  
It's ok Pops.

POPS  
The thunder scares me!

PENNY  
Want to go inside, I...Did actually write something during my time in college.

POPS  
Oh really, you did?

PENNY  
Yeah come on, before another tree goes up in flames.

POPS  
Hehe, like that will ha---

_Just then more lightning hits a tree behind Penny. Pop's screams in horror as he grabs Penny and holds her tight as the tree goes up in flames, while Penny looks around, confused._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 3 - THE HOUSE, PENNY'S ROOM - RAINING

_As it rains outside, Penny and Pop's are sitting on Penny's bed, in front of them is Penny's suitcase. She take's a deep breath and is about to open it when Pop's grabs her by the_  
_shoulder._

POPS  
Penny, don't worry, I swear I won't laugh at it, unless your movie is a comedy of course in which case of course I laugh!

_Pop's laughs as Penny looks back as her suitcase opens._

PENNY

(Slightly worried as she reaches for something in her suitcase)  
Well it's sort of a comedy.

POPS  
Oh, Jolly good show then!

PENNY  
But you haven't even read it yet?

POPS  
Oh, right...I kind of predict it will be good?

_Penny takes out the screenplay for the Dig Champs movie and sits back on the bed with Pop's before giving him the screenplay. He looks down and reads the front page as Penny looks on, worried about what he'll think of it._

PENNY  
So...What do you think s---

_Pop's quickly bursts out laughing, much to Penny's confusion._

PENNY  
(Worried happy)

Umm, what's so funny so far?

 

POPS  
The title of your potential movie is amazing, even I wouldn't come up with it.

_Pop's shows Penny the front page of the script which reads: DIG CHAMPS, BY PENNY JENNINGS. Penny notices her old name and looks shocked, but is surprised that Pop's hasn't_  
_noticed it yet._

PENNY  
Oh, uhh, it's just the name of the video game I based it off of Pop's.

POPS  
Oh...

(Points at the name: Penny Jennings)

Who's this Penny Jennings?

PENNY  
Oh, silly me, I accidentally put my middle name down instead of my last name. I do that a lot.

POPS  
Wait, your names Penny Jennings Mace?

PENNY  
(Sweats)

Umm, of course!  
(Nods happily)

POPS  
Hmm, creative, I like that!

_Pop's begins to read the screenplay as Penny looks on, however a few hours past and it's now dark. Pop's still hasn't said anything and it's almost time for dinner, Penny is still waiting for Pop's to give her feedback for her screenplay._

PENNY  
So, what do yo---

POPS  
SHH!

_Pop's flicks through the page as Penny slowly rises up, but Pop's grabs her hand._

PENNY  
I was just going to grab something to eat, since it's almost dinner.

POPS  
(Focused on Screenplay)

I still need to give feedback though.

 

PENNY  
But can't it wait after dinner?

POPS

(Shakes his head)  
I'm afraid not, you might not have time.

PENNY  
I will have a lot of time for the feedback, after dinner of course.

POPS

(Begs)  
Pleeeeeease stay, I won't be able to finish and give yo---

PENNY  
Well, I guess.

POPS  
Jolly!

PENNY  
Good show?

POPS  
No just Jolly.

PENNY

(Annoyed)  
Ugh.

 

_Hours pass again and Penny soon falls asleep, annoyed that Pop's is taking to long._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 7 - DREAM

_Penny wakes up in a dark abyss, hearing circus music and clown laughter from afar._

PENNY

(Begins to stand up, looking visibly annoyed once more)  
Great, a dream involving clowns, just what I need.

POPS (VOICE)  
I must say Penny your script is a load of crap.

PENNY

(Confused, she looks around)  
Huh, Pops?

POPS (VOICE)  
And you being my daughter, yeah right. I don't want a daughter, why did you even come here!

PENNY  
(Sad)

I just...I wanted to see you again Dad.

POPS (VOICE)  
HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

MORDECAI (VOICE)  
HAHAHAHA

RIGBY (VOICE)  
HAHAHA, Are you serious, I was right about you.

MUSCLE MAN (VOICE)  
Your just a loser!

MORDECAI, RIGBY, BENSON, MUSCLE MAN, SKIPS, POPS AND HIGH FIVE GHOST  
(VOICE)  
A LOSER!

PENNY

(Angry)  
Grr, you can stop. I know your trying to break me nightmare, well I'm not letting a nightmare do that. Mordecai, Rigby and Pop's like me, I'm not sure about the others though, but they wouldn't go as far as to call me a loser, especially that grease bag Muscle Man!

MUSCLE MAN (VOICE)  
But, uhh, you have to hate us back, so we can break you, after all your cursed!

PENNY  
Cursed?

MORDECAI, RIGBY, BENSON, SKIPS, POPS, MUSCLE MAN AND HIGH FIVE GHOST (VOICE)  
CURSED, CURSED, CURSED!

_Penny suddenly falls in a dark abyss._

PENNY

(Cries out)  
WOAH!

CARMENITA (VOICE)  
Don't give....

**CUT TO**

SCENE 8 - DREAM, THE HOUSE ENTRANCE - ???

_Penny soon lands in front of the house, as flames erupt behind her, she gasps and runs towards the door. As she reaches for the handle, she honks it strangely._

PENNY  
(Confused)

What!?

_It's soon revealed that the door knob in question was a cream pie which shoots in her face as the door melts. Penny quickly wipes away the cream pie._

PENNY  
(Disgusted)

Ugh!

_When Penny looks back at the door again. Snuggles appears and slashes towards her, causing her to scream as she responds by punching him back._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 9 - THE HOUSE, PENNY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

_Penny jolts awake on her bed again, she turns to see that Pop's has fallen asleep, with the closed screenplay on his lap. She takes the screenplay off of him and puts it under her bed, she then begins to help a sleeping Pop's up and move him to his room._

PENNY  
Come on sleepy head, let's get you to bed.

POPS  
(Happy)

Hehe, corn.

**CUT TO**

SCENE 10 - THE HOUSE, POP'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

PENNY  
There, there Pop's, were almost there.

POPS  
(Sleeping)

Lollipops.

_Penny and the sleeping Pop's enter the bedroom, where Penny quickly puts Pop's to bed, not wanting to change him in his PJ's since it was a bit weird. She just took his shoes off as she placed her father into bed before walking towards the door._

POPS  
(Half awake)

Penny?

 

PENNY  
(Turns back towards Pops)  
Did you just call on me?

POPS  
Why yes...

(Smiles)

Ten out of ten?

PENNY

(Confused)  
For what?

_Pop's falls asleep, Penny shrugs and quickly leaves Pop's room. As she does she puts her finger on the light switch and looks back at Pop's._

PENNY  
Goodnight Dad.

_Penny turns off the light and leaves. Pop's suddenly jolts himself awake and looks around, confused._

POPS  
Dad?

**CUT TO**

SCENE 11 - THE HOUSE, HALLWAYS - NIGHT

_Penny walks down the hallway._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_I should get something to eat before heading to bed myself, I'm still tired._

_Penny heads towards the kitchen, however unknown to her, Rigby is watching her and notices something at the back of her skirt, which falls off and lands on the floor. As soon as Penny leaves the hall, Rigby quickly runs up and grabs the item, which is the picture of Pop's that Henry gave her. Rigby is very confused._

RIGBY (THOUGHTS)  
_Pop's, since when did she get a picture of him that fast, who the hell is this girl, is she after Pop's or something?_  
(Suspicious)  
Me thinks so.


	10. The Penny Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the photo of Pop's, Rigby tries to convince Mordecai that Penny is suspicious.

SCENE 1 - MORDECAI AND RIGBY'S ROOM - MORNING  
(A few weeks later)

_Penny has integrated in the park, and while she has gotten to know Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Pop's, Benson, Skips and High Five Ghost some more, she is still not on friendly terms with anyone but Mordecai, Margaret and Pop's. Rigby is still convinced that she's a spy, only now he thinks she's after Pop's after finding the photo of him from Penny's skirt._

_It has also gotten windy and rainy around the park lately, as everything is sunny outside of it for some reason._

_Rigby is looking at Mordecai sleeping before moving into his face._

RIGBY  
Psst, Mordecai, Mordecai!

MORDECAI  
(Starts to wake up)  
Uhh, what?

_Mordecai wakes up properly to see Rigby's face in front of him._

MORDECAI  
(Surprised)  
AHH!

RIGBY  
(Surprised)  
AHH!

MORDECAI

(Punches Rigby, angry)  
Dude, what the hell!

_Mordecai looks at the alarm clock, which reads: 7 AM._

MORDECAI  
Work doesn't even start for another two hours?

RIGBY  
I know, but I need to talk to you about something, it's related to Penny. I think I finally found evidence that proves she's evil, and out to kill Pops!

MORDECAI

(Tired and lies back down in his bed)  
Can't it wait? I don't want to hear two hours of you bitching at Penny for two hours. She's a normal person, why do you even want her gone?

RIGBY  
I don't want her gone, I want her exposed to who she really is! Mordecai please, I don't ask for much and I'm asking you to hear me out!

MORDECAI  
You ask me to buy you stuff that you can't get all the time because you spend your money on stupid shit!

Rigby looks at Mordecai with puppy dog eyes, causing Mordecai to sigh.

MORDECAI  
(Annoyed)  
Fine dude, I'll wake up two hours early just to hear about this whole Penny conspiracy you made.

RIGBY  
It's not a Penny conspiracy, it's an Alyona conspiracy.

MORDECAI  
(Confused)  
Alyona?

RIGBY  
Alyona Albina is what Penny's possible real name is, come on!

_Rigby walks out of the room as Mordecai gets out of his bed and begins to follow him._

MORDECAI  
Dude, where are we going? Can't we just talk about this in our room, and why do you think Penny's called Alyona?

RIGBY  
It has to be private, or else Penny will hear!

PENNY (VOICE)  
Hey Rigby, nice to see you up early?

_Rigby quickly slams the door shut before Mordecai could leave the room._

RIGBY (VOICE)  
AHH, STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL SPY!

PENNY (VOICE)  
This again?

_Mordecai sighs as he opens the door and run down the hallway after seeing Rigby run off in the same direction._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - THE HOUSE, BASEMENT - MORNING

_As it begins to rain outside again for the fifth time this week, Rigby closes a laundry chute in the basement as he turns towards Mordecai, who is shivering due to the basement being so cold._

RIGBY  
Ok, we're now in the one place of the house where nobody can't hear us, ever, not even Penny!

MORDECAI  
Dude, is this really needed?

RIGBY  
Is this needed?

_Rigby takes out the picture of Pop's which surprises Mordecai._

MORDECAI

(Surprised)

What, dude, where did you get that?

RIGBY  
From Penny's skirt!

MORDECAI  
Wait, did you pickpocket Penny's skirt while she wasn't looking?

(Angry)

Why, that's pervy!

RIGBY

(Waves the picture of Pop's around)  
No, it fell out from her pocket and I picked it up!

MORDECAI  
Is this whole conspiracy just a way for you to cover up that fact?

RIGBY

(Suddenly shouts)  
I DIDN'T PICKPOCKET PENNY!

(Stops shouting)

Look at the picture Mordecai.

MORDECAI  
Yeah, I know, it's a picture of Pop's, what if he had given it to her?

RIGBY  
A few weeks ago she barely knew the guy, now she's suddenly playing checker's with him in his bedroom during her spare time?

MORDECAI

(Annoyed with Rigby's antics)  
Dude, you're just being paranoid because Penny's new.

RIGBY  
No, her appearance is what's making me paranoid. For example, where did Penny come from?

MORDECAI  
She said she was from Maine or something a few weeks ago?

RIGBY  
What if it was something different, I have to check her application to find out.

MORDECAI  
Dude you can't do that, you'll get fired!

RIGBY  
If being fired means I will expose Alyona then so be it.

MORDECAI  
And lose everything you have in the process?

RIGBY  
Well, not my best friend of course.

MORDECAI  
Of course not, I meant your pay and this house!

RIGBY  
Meh, I'll still, uhh, have my parents basement.

MORDECAI  
Do you even like sleeping down there when we were job searching?

RIGBY  
Unfortunately not, because of my dad.

MORDECAI  
Well then, you and Penny just need to get to know each other.

RIGBY  
Maybe, it could just have been a coincidence for the past few weeks.

PENNY (VOICE)  
Hey, is anyone down there?

_Mordecai and Rigby look around, before finally realising that Penny's voice came from the laundry chute. Mordecai reaches towards it, only to be stopped by Rigby, who clings to his arm._

RIGBY  
Dude don't do it, she could have heard our entire conversation or wiretapped it!

MORDECAI  
Rigby with the length that chute is and the fact that we closed it down here means it's impossible for her to hear anything down from the chute.

RIGBY  
What?

MORDECAI  
It means she can't hear us unless we open this door.

_Mordecai flings Rigby away as he opens the chute door._

MORDECAI

(Calls up to Penny from the chute)  
Uhh yeah Penny, me and Rigby are down here.

PENNY (VOICE)  
At seven AM?

MORDECAI  
Well, Rigby brought me down here to talk about...

_Mordecai looks up to see Rigby lying on the ground, looking at him and shaking his head. He doesn't want him to tell Penny the truth about why the two were down here._

MORDECAI  
It was uh, personal family stuff.

PENNY (VOICE)  
Heh, haven't we all been there, well I'm throwing down my laundry, so be careful.

MORDECAI  
Alright!

_Laundry soon shoots out from the chute and lands on the ground of the basement as Rigby runs towards them and start's looking through Penny's clothes, much to Mordecai's shock._

MORDECAI

(Shocked)  
Dude what are you doing!?

RIGBY  
Obviously looking for more evidence about Penny being a spy. Everything that happened just now can't be a coincidence!

MORDECAI

(Pulls Rigby away from Penny's clothes)  
Dude you need to chill out about Penny.

RIGBY  
I'll never chill out and I will continue trying to find answer's to this conspiracy.

MORDECAI

(Drops Rigby on the ground half heartily)  
You can do that and act weird in front of everyone and eventually become a raccoon outcast where I'm your only friend, or you can act normal in front of everyone, especially Penny. You don't have to be her friend, you can just be like, a sitcom arch nemesis.

RIGBY  
Me and Penny aren't nemesis, I legitimately hate her!

MORDECAI  
Yeah for no legit reason other than your paranoid.

(Sighs in annoyance)

I'm going to get some breakfast, don't wake me up like this again dude.

_Mordecai leaves the basement, annoyed while Rigby shakes his fists at Mordecai._

RIGBY  
Just you wait Penny Mace, I'm going to find out the truth about you and save Pops from your scheming ways! Solo espera a la perra! Penny!


	11. Clown Sightings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another day of work has ended, Penny feels like she is being watched while getting to know more about Mordecai.

SCENE 1 - THE HOUSE, PENNY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

 _Penny looks out the window, she's wearing a short pink_ _nightgown as she looks up, hearing Pop's laughter from her_ _bedroom roof._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_Nice to know that my dad's all_ _energetic again after it seems he_ _spent last few weeks_ _depressed, I wonder if he knew_ _something about Mom's death?_

_Penny walks towards her bed and lies down on it, she smiles._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_Wow, this bed's actually pretty_ _comfy, I was expecting a few broken_ _strings here and there._

 _Just then Penny hears knocking on her door, causing her to_ _sit up and yawn._

MORDECAI (VOICE)  
Yo Penny, it's me, Mordecai. Are you still awake?

PENNY  
Definitely, I haven't went to sleep yet.

MORDECAI (VOICE)  
Ha, Rigby's knocked out, as in his super tired, like always.

PENNY  
Aren't we all with life?

MORDECAI (VOICE)  
Hell yeah. Is it ok if I come in?

PENNY  
Not at all, you live in this house as well, and you just got my permission.

 _Mordecai enters holding two tubs of ice cream, he turns and_ _looks at Penny._

MORDECAI  
There were tubs of ice cream left that were almost empty.

(Holds tub for Penny)

I was wondering if you want some?

PENNY  
Wait, there are two almost empty tubs of ice cream.

(Confused)

why didn't you just finish one of them instead?

MORDECAI  
Rigby started one of the tubs for some reason.

PENNY  
Oh.

 _Mordecai sits on Penny's bed as she sits up beside Mordecai_ _as well, she takes one of the tubs from him and begins to_ _eat._

MORDECAI  
So, how's your day so far?

PENNY

(Eats a bit of ice cream)  
Well it's going fine, I just hope my insomnia doesn't fuck me up tonight.

MORDECAI

(Smirks)  
An insomniac huh?

PENNY  
Yup, it's hell sometimes.

(Shrugs)

but meh, we have to live through it. My insomnia's kind of a once of month thing.

MORDECAI  
Man, I hate to feel like that. I haven't had issues with sleep since art school.

PENNY  
You've been to art school?

MORDECAI  
I dropped out, I didn't do well with drawing.

PENNY

(Curious)  
Did you drop out because of that or because of loss of confidence?

MORDECAI  
Well, the latter basically, I mean I basically sounded like a rage quit when I said I left because my drawings were bad.

PENNY

(Smirks)  
Didn't Hitler left because of the same thing?

MORDECAI  
I think? I don't know much about history.

PENNY  
I slept through most of my classes. I didn't know why I reached University, I guess it was because of my writing.

MORDECAI

(Questioning)  
You write?

PENNY  
I struggle to write, I did go to University but I dropped out as well.

MORDECAI  
Why? Since you know how I dropped out.

PENNY  
Family issues, someone close to me died and a lot of stuff happened after that.

(Stirs ice cream tub)

I couldn't go back because of it.

MORDECAI  
...I'm sorry about that close relative.

PENNY  
It's uhh, fine.  
(Rubs eye)  
It happened a year ago, so I'm over it, kind of. Memories of her make me sad, like right now.

MORDECAI  
Ok, let's change to a light topic...Like.

(Points to Penny's window)

Why is your window open in early spring weather?

PENNY  
Meh, I thought I could use some coolness, but it's still hot as hell, also I saw something outside awhile ago.

MORDECAI  
Wait what?

 _Penny and Mordecai stand up and look out the window, nothing_ _is there outside the window, the window only shows a side_ _of it._

PENNY  
Yeah, I like saw a figure just by that streetlight over there in the distance.

_Penny points to the street light from afar._

MORDECAI  
Well, most people do stop by here late at night, unlike most parks this one is open all hours.

PENNY  
I guess your right. The person probably left, or probably won't notice us.

 

 _Penny and Mordecai laugh, before the two realised that they_ _finished the two tubs of ice cream they were eating._

PENNY  
Oh, we finished. Here let me throw them in the bi--I mean trash.

MORDECAI

(Confused)  
Were you going to say bin?

PENNY  
Na.

(Sweats nervously)

What made you say that?

MORDECAI  
Well you were about to pronounce it.

PENNY

(Shrugs)  
Meh, I tend to accidentally say bin a lot instead of trash.

MORDECAI  
Really, I don't understand why, bin's a bit weird to say.

PENNY  
Now that I think about it, it is kind of odd, like any other pronunciation of any other common objects. But anyway, it's nice getting to know you Mordecai, I'm looking forward with getting to know more about Rigby and everyone else in the park, especially Pop's. He seems to be an interesting guy.

MORDECAI  
I never expected Pops to be suddenly energetic again after today, I wonder why though?

PENNY  
Not sure, I guess he likes the fact that we got a new worker here.

(Smiles to Mordecai)

Well, goodnight!

MORDECAI

(Stands up and starts to leave the room)  
Goodnight, good luck with work tomorrow.

PENNY  
Meh, it sounds like I'll be doing errands instead of work really, but thanks.

 _Penny watches Mordecai laugh before he leaves the room for the night. As she walks back to the_ _window to close her window for the night, she see's the_ _figure again._

PENNY  
Huh?

 _She notices that the figure resembles Snuggles, the clown_ _that her, Mordecai and Rigby saw at the tent a few weeks ago. S_ _he quickly closes her window and pulls some blinds, waiting_ _to see if Snuggles left from afar, to her relief he has._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_Was that really the clown from a few weeks ago_ _, or is it a_ _different_ _one? Like the one at the_ _airport. Maybe I should ask Benson_ _if there's a carnival in town_ _tomorrow just in case._

 _Penny heads to bed, however before she falls asleep she_ _looks at the mark she got on her hand from Snuggles before_ _drifting off for the night._


	12. We All Float down here Rigby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rigby goes to the extremes to try and expose Penny for who she really is, leading him to seek help from a hidden enemy.

SCENE 1 - THE HOUSE, THE PORCH - RAIN

 _The park gang are sitting on the porch of the house, it's raining_ _heavily, Benson is holding out an umbrella as he's using his_ _clipboard with his other hand. Pop's is the only one in the_ _group that's missing, something which Penny and Mordecai has_ _noticed._

PENNY

(Looks around for Pop's)  
That's strange.

BENSON

(Annoyed)  
What, are you going to interrupt us or can we start today's work?

MUSCLE MAN

(Angry)  
UGH, why do we even have to work in under such conditions.

SKIPS  
We do have a lot of heavy rainfall that usual these past few weeks, even weirder that only this park is affected.

PENNY

(Looks at Benson)  
I just meant that Pop's isn't here.

BENSON  
Hmm, I just noticed that too. I guess he has better things to do, or he's talking to his father on the phone again.

PENNY

(Confused)  
Father?

BENSON  
Yes, Pop's has a father, I told you that a few weeks ago.

RIGBY

(Looks at Penny with suspicion)  
Know anything Penny?

PENNY

(Briefly sweats)  
Uhh, nothing, nope.

BENSON  
Can it Rigby, let's just begin today's work.

(Looks down at his clipboard)

Let's see here, Mordecai, Penny you two need to pull shutters on the roof without falling. Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, you have to get rid of any mud around the area, Skips you have to put up signs warning kids not to use sailboats on puddles and Rigby.

RIGBY  
Huh?

BENSON  
Wait, I haven't given you anything today.

MORDECAI  
What? Shouldn't he be usually paired with me?

BENSON  
I just thought that since Penny is the same height as you, she could help you with this one assignment for once. I must have forgotten to give Rigby one today.

RIGBY  
Wait, so does this mean I can get the day off?

BENSON  
It's not a day off Rigby, your just finishing work early, because of my stress with assigning everyone jobs.

RIGBY  
(Scheming)

Perfect. 

PENNY

(Looks at Rigby, suspicious of his intended actions)  
Why are you acting like that?

RIGBY  
Nothing!

MORDECAI  
Rigby, don't do anything you'll regret while people are not looking.

RIGBY  
Of course not, just be careful on the roof Mordecai, don't fall.

PENNY  
What about me?

_Rigby stands up as everyone turns towards him._

RIGBY  
Uhh, yeah I guess you too, well bye!

_Rigby quickly runs into the house, breathing heavily._

SKIPS  
I don't like the look on Rigby's face.

PENNY  
Me too, but it's probably something that will not make me hate him or anyone else.

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - THE HOUSE, PENNY'S ROOM - RAIN

 _Rigby breaths heavily as he runs down the halls before_ _stopping, trying to look for the door to Penny's room. He_ _looks frantic, almost as if he's in a hurry._

RIGBY (THOUGHTS)

 _Grr, where the_ _hell was that door_ _again, it was near_ _Benson's office!_

_Rigby turns and notices the door behind him._

RIGBY (THOUGHTS)  
_Oh there it was._

_Rigby opens the door as he smirks._

RIGBY (THOUGHTS)  
_Heh, and Penny didn't even have a_ _lock, then again nobody in this_ _house does._

 _Rigby enters Penny's room and looks around before clutching_ _his hands together.._

RIGBY (THOUGHTS)  
_Ok Penny, time to see if your Keri_ _Russeling up in this room._

_Rigby opens the drawers nearby and quickly throws clothes out of it that belong to Penny._

RIGBY  
I need evidence now!

 _Rigby doesn't find anything except for the pink box Penny_ _was given by Doctor Henry, however it's_ _empty now, but Rigby still looks in it._

RIGBY  
Why does Penny have a pink box? Unless she's planning to smuggle Pop's in it when she goes back to where she comes from!

MORDECAI (VOICE)  
You have raincoats?

PENNY (VOICE)  
Yeah the yellow ones that you normally see on TV.

MORDECAI (VOICE)  
Cool I always wanted to wear one of those.

PENNY (VOICE)  
The coats are for girls one, but with that slim bod, you will easily fit in one of them Mordecai.

MORDECAI (VOICE)  
Ugh, fine, as long as people don't figure it out that I'm wearing a girl's raincoat.

PENNY (VOICE)  
Tomato tomatoe, they all look the same.

 _Rigby see's two approaching shadows that are obviously Penny_ _and Mordecai near the door. He quickly looks around and_ _stare's at Penny's bed._

RIGBY (THOUGHTS)  
_Of course, I just found the perfect_ _place to hide!_

 _Penny and Mordecai soon enter the room with the two quickly_ _seeing the clothes on the floor._

PENNY

(Angry)  
What the fuck!

MORDECAI  
Did Rigby do this?

PENNY  
Probably, he wanted to find out who I am after all.

MORDECAI  
Ugh, when will that raccoon stop?

 _Penny begins to pick up her clothes, looking annoyed as_ _Mordecai helps her. The two walk towards the drawers._

PENNY  
Thanks, hopefully soon or else I'm afraid I have to talk about his behaviour to Benson if he's actually sneaking in my room during work hours.

 _Penny opens the drawers and puts her clothes back in them,_ _however she quickly notices Rigby disguising himself as_ _clothes. Penny grabs him and lifts him out of the drawer to_ _show Mordecai._

PENNY  
(Sarcastic)

Huh, that's strange, I never had a sweater that looks like Rigby before.

 

MORDECAI  
(Sarcastic)

Hmm, probably a coincidence, oh well. We better grab the raincoats and get back to work.

PENNY  
(Sarcastic)

Yeah.  
(Takes out the two raincoats from her drawer and throws one to Mordecai as she throws Rigby on her bed)

Let's go and I hope that sweater goes away by the time I'll be back, or else I'll be very pissed.

 

MORDECAI  
(Sarcastic)

As will I.

 _Penny and Mordecai quickly put on there raincoats and walk_ _out the room, with Penny looking at Mordecai as they do._

PENNY  
That raincoat looks nice by the way.

MORDECAI

(Smiles)  
Thanks.

 _They close the door as Rigby breaths heavily, having been_ _holding his breath the entire time._

RIGBY  
Phew that was close, I thought they would of caught me.

_Penny and Mordecai quickly burst through the door._

MORDECAI  
Oh trust us we did.  
(Angry)

PENNY

(Angry)  
Don't you know sarcasm Rigby? Or is your hatred of me so strong that you don't see it.

RIGBY  
Ahh, I was just protecting the park, from her!

PENNY  
From me? Rigby I don't have anything shady, in fact, I want to know why you were snooping in my room like some kind of stalker!

RIGBY  
I want to know if I can find more evidence like this!

 _Rigby takes out the picture of Pop's, however before Penny_ _could reply, the window in the room suddenly bursts open and_ _blows the picture out through the window. Rigby gasps._

RIGBY  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mierda!

 _Rigby quickly pushes past Penny and Mordecai and runs out of_ _the room as the two watch._

PENNY

(Yells to Rigby)  
Rigby wait!  


MORDECAI

(Yells to Rigby)

Dude, come back, you still need to tell us why you were in Penny's room!  


RIGBY (VOICE)  
I'll tell you once I got the evidence!

MORDECAI

(Annoyed with Rigby's antics)  
Ugh, that picture of Pops?

PENNY  
Picture of Pops?

(Realises what Mordecai means)

Oh no, we need to follow Rigby, now.

 _Penny runs after Rigby as Mordecai looks at her, surprised_ _as he soon follows._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 3 - THE PARK, THE HOUSE PORCH - RAIN

 _Rigby bursts through the door as he see's the picture_ _landing down on a stream of water, it starts to float away_ _as Rigby chases after it in the cold pouring rain. He_ _almost slips on the porch but balances himself and remains_ _determined with getting Pop's picture back._

RIGBY  
I can't give up!

 _Rigby runs down the stairs as Penny and Mordecai appear from_ _the front door._

PENNY  
Rigby wait!

MORDECAI

(Confused and briefly stops Penny)  
Penny what's going on, did you really own that picture of Pops?

PENNY  
I'll tell you later Mordecai, once we catch up to Rigby, come on.

MORDECAI  
(Suspicious)

Ok, Rigby is our top priority.

 

 _Penny and Mordecai run down the steps and continue to chase_ _after Rigby._

PENNY  
Rigby come back!

RIGBY  
Never, not until I get my only evidence against you!

MORDECAI  
Dude come back, if it helps, I'm starting to get suspicious as to why Penny has a random picture of Pop's for no reason!

PENNY  
(Sweating)

I do, which I will explain once we end this chase!

**CUT TO**

SCENE 4 - THE PARK, SEWER GUTTER - RAIN

 _Rigby continues to chase after the picture, which moves_ _towards a gutter. Rigby's eyes widen as he tries to reach_ _the picture before it falls into the gutter._

RIGBY  
No, no, no!

_It falls into the gutter as Rigby looks into it._

RIGBY

(Reaches out hand in a futile attempt to grab the photo)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY EVIDENCE!

 _Rigby puts his hand in the gutter, hoping to reach it and_ _grab it, but even he knows it's futile. he puts his hand out_ _of the gutter and looks into it after hearing a giggle._

RIGBY  
Huh?

 _Just then Snuggle's appears from the gutter as Rigby quickly_ _backs away. Snuggles smirks sadistically at Rigby._

SNUGGLES  
Hello Rigby, fancy seeing you here again during this rainfall.

RIGBY  
I know you, your the clown during the day we first met,

(Growls)

Her.

SNUGGLES  
You mean Penny, and your deep hatred of her?

RIGBY  
Yeah...

_Snuggles holds up the picture of Pops._

SNUGGLES

(Waves the photo around in front of Rigby hypnotically)  
You looking for this picture of Pop's Maellard, no wonder she has this.

RIGBY  
...Do you know?

SNUGGLES  
Don't you see the connection Rigby, the sudden appearance, the picture of Pop's? The fact that she spends some time with him?

RIGBY  
Uhh yeah obviously it's because she's a spy and she's going to take him back with her to wherever she lives to convert him into a spy as well.

SNUGGLES  
No yo---Ugh.

(Frustrated)

She's obviously the long lost daughter of Pops.

RIGBY  
Well when you put it that way, that would make a lot of sense, but wait, is there a catch with getting the picture back. Maybe I can get Penny to finally admit the truth?

SNUGGLES  
Sure you can have it back, all you have to do is put your hand into this gutter and grab it Rigbone.

 _Rigby looks unsure, but Snuggles try's to convince him to put_ _his hand in the gutter._

SNUGGLES  
You want to expose Penny right?

RIGBY  
...Right.  
(Sneezes)

SNUGGLES  
And your getting cold.

(Moves the picture closer to Rigby)

Come on Rigby, it'll be quick.

 _Rigby finally moves his hand towards the gutter as Snuggles_ _smirks, but before he could put it into the gutter, Penny_ _and Mordecai finally catch up to him._

MORDECAI  
Rigby there you are!

PENNY  
Do you still have the picture?

RIGBY  
The clown has it in the gutter.

SNUGGLES  
(Panics)

What, just grab the picture already!

PENNY  
Wait, a clown is in the gutter?

MORDECAI  
Haven't I seen this before?

PENNY  
Yeah me to.

RIGBY  
Sounds like an original concept to me, I mean a clown in the gutter, and a demonic one at that, hanging around in the sewers.

(Snickers)

Sounds hilarious!

SNUGGLES  
You two haven't heard anything.

(Angry)

just GRAB, THE, PICTURE, RIGBY!

PENNY  
Yeah now I remember, I read a book awhile back called IT and in it one of the protagonist's younger brother has a similar encounter, which costs him his life.

MORDECAI  
I only saw the two part mini series.

SNUGGLES  
You want to expose Penny...Maellard right?

PENNY  
Wait, how did you kno---

MORDECAI  
What!?

RIGBY  
Aha you stuttered, now this picture of Pop's will hopefully jog your memory's!

PENNY  
(Surprised)

Rigby no!

 _Rigby puts his hand into the gutter to reach for Pop's_ _photo, but it only causes Snuggles to laugh demonically._

SNUGGLES  
FOOLISH RACOON!

 _Snuggles rips it in half as Rigby's eyes widen, the ripped_ _picture quickly falls into the dark abyss of the sewers._

RIGBY  
NO!

SNUGGLES  
And now to claim my first painting in this park, the lazy raccoon!

 _Snuggles tries to grab Rigby's arm, but Mordecai pushes Rigby out of the way and is grabbed instead. Snuggles smirks as he tries to pull him into the_ _sewers to him as he screams out in horror while Penny and Rigby_ _look on._

MORDECAI

(Struggling to break free from Snuggle's grip)  
RIGBY, PENNY, HELP ME!

 _Rigby and Penny quickly grab onto Rigby as they try there_ _best not to let go._

PENNY  
(Struggling)

Grr, don't worry Mordecai, we'll help you!

 

RIGBY  
(Struggling)

I think Snuggle's is going to let go any---

 _However Penny and Rigby accidentally let go of Mordecai, who_ _is sucked into the gutter screaming. Rigby and Penny_ _reach out to him, trying to grab him again._

PENNY & RIGBY  
MORDECAI!

 

SNUGGLES (VOICE)  
Don't be gloomy!

 _Suddenly Snuggles bursts out from the gutter as Penny and Rigby_ _scream before moving away from the gutter. It stops_ _raining and the clouds vanish as the sky around the park_ _turns red. Snuggles is in an alternate demonic form with muscles and blood raining down towards Penny and Rigby and tentacles bursting out from the side of Snuggles and flailing around the sky. Any bird that comes into contact with the tentacle get's whacked away, Snuggles_ _holds an unconscious Mordecai with his sharply polished teeth, threatening to bite down into him and end his life._

SNUGGLES  
Don't move, or I'll squeeze some more and your Raccoon friend will go pop like that weasel I met last week!

RIGBY

(Panics)  
No!

PENNY

(Waves fist at Snuggles in anger)  
Don't hurt him you walking Mascara nightmare!

SNUGGLES

(Smiles)  
Or but you should be afraid, as in a matter of days, all the friends you two have made in this park will be joining my new eternal carnivale that will consume this park and anyone who will enter and there is nothing you two could do about it, NEVER EVER, MUHAHAHA. So in this case say goodbye to Rigby, remember this is on you Penny Maellard!

 _Snuggles laughs as wings burst out from his back before he fly's away into the sky with Mordecai as the_ _sky around the park now turns pink. It stops raining as_ _Penny and Rigby get up after what happened._

PENNY

(Sad)  
Mordecai, no.

(Clutches fist)

We have to find a way to save him Rigby, Rigby?

 _Rigby looks up tearfully over his best friend that might be gone_ _forever. He turns towards Penny, looking angry as Penny_ _takes a step back, looking worried._

RIGBY  
Penny, Maellard, you names Penny Maellard!?

PENNY  
Oh, right.

_Penny looks uncertain as Rigby continues to look at her,_ _demanding answers, unaware of the mark on her hand that is glowing._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 5 - THE HOUSE, POP'S BEDROOM - PINK

 _Pop's looks out the window, wondering the sky is pink, but_ _laughs at it's colour. The city around the park is_ _unaffected by the pink sky, instead the sky is a normal_ _colour of blue. Pop's claps his hand._

POPS  
Hahaha, pink, just like  
cotton ca---  
(Collapses on the floor)  
Ohh, why do I feel very cold for some reason, like, something was just revealed that I will soon find out?

 _Pop's continues to shiver on the floor as Benson and Skips_ _enter the room and look down at Pop's._

BENSON

(Surprised)  
Pops!

_Benson runs over and helps Pop's up._

BENSON  
Are you ok?

POPS

(Dizzy)  
I'm fine Benson, but I feel like something bad is about to happen. I have this cold sensation in my body.

SKIPS  
You too?

_Benson and Pop's turn towards Skips._

SKIPS  
I had the same feeling as well, I have a feeling Mordecai, Rigby and maybe Penny screwed up, judging from the sky that's in a different colour.

_The three look out the window at the pink sky._


	13. Looking for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to save Mordecai, Penny must seek out information regarding Snuggle's the clown, so she turns to Margaret for help.

SCENE 1 - THE PARK, DESTROYED SEWER GUTTER - PINK

_Penny and Rigby look at the other, the latter angry, the_ _former worried._

PENNY  
I didn't.

RIGBY

(Angry)  
Maellard, why do you have the last name as Pops? Do you have any connection with that clown that look my best friend, because if you do, I WANT FUCKING ANSWERS!

PENNY  
(Worried)

I'm not related to that clown in any way, I'm not related to that thing. But Rigby, I will get Mordecai back, there has to be a way to stop Snuggles.

 

RIGBY  
You're not related to that clown but you're related to Pops, what are you a long last daughter or sister? What the hell is going on!

PENNY  
It's hard to explain, I'll explain about my connection to Pop's later.

RIGBY  
No, I need to know now, your not Penny Mace, you were lying to everyone at the park for the past few weeks, just like Rigby said, who are you?

PENNY  
(Angry)

Rigby, Mordecai is in danger, he could be getting tortured by a lion or jack in the box, or tickled to death by a giant feather, I don't know how Snuggle's acts, these are just my thoughts. But if we want to save your close friend were going to have to find where they are first.

 

RIGBY  
Ugh...Fine, but when Rigby's rescued, you have to tell us, no. Everyone in the park who you really are, especially Pop's, he needs to know who you are as much as everyone here.

PENNY  
Everyone? Even Muscle Man, Benson, Skips and Fives?

RIGBY  
YES BECAUSE YOU LIED TO THEM!

PENNY  
Fine, sure, anyway we should go see Margaret.

_Suddenly Rigby's expression changes of an angry_ _one to a surprised one and stops Penny._

RIGBY  
(Worried)

Wait, Margaret, why drag her into this business?

 

PENNY  
She wants to be a news anchor right so she had to read a lot of news stories? So what if she read a story about Snuggle's the clown. Maybe said story will hint to his true location?

RIGBY  
Oh jeez, I don't want to see Margaret, it's weird without Mordecai.

PENNY  
But I'm going with you.

RIGBY  
But you just revealed that your not who you say you are, so my trust in you has dropped just like Mordecai's, not that I don't trust you already.

_Penny looks hurt at Rigby's comment and sighs._

PENNY  
Fine, you can stay and I'll go see Margaret by myself.

RIGBY  
Don't kill her.

PENNY  
Ok, I might not be Penny Mace, but I'm not some serial killer that targets anthropomorphic birds.

RIGBY

(Nods)  
Too shay, possible serial killer Penny Maellard.

PENNY

(Annoyed)  
Ugh, going to go now!

_Penny runs off out of the park as Rigby looks on, still_ _angry at Penny for lying to him and everyone else._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - MARGARET'S APARTMENT, ENTRANCE - DAY

_Penny arrives at Margaret's motel like apartment, no longer_ _wearing a yellow raincoat as she knocks on the door. Margaret_ _soon opens the door, smiling._

MARGARET  
Oh, Penny, it's nice to see you here at.  
(Looks at CNN watch)  
3 PM already? I'm so behind with my packing.

PENNY  
It's nice to see you today Margaret.

_Penny looks in Margaret's apartment to see half of her item's are_ _packed up with boxes._

PENNY  
Your packing up?

MARGARET  
Oh yeah, I found a bigger apartment downtown and near the coffee shop, it's got better pay then here.

_Margaret looks outside to notice Mordecai and Rigby are not_ _with Penny, making her curious._

MARGARET

Where's Mordecai and Rigby?

 

PENNY  
Oh they got some leftover work that Benson told them to do back at the park, so I came to see how your doing, and uhh, I need help.

MARGARET  
Sure, I always have time for a friend, since after all, we know each other for the past few weeks. I think you're alright, and a good friend.

PENNY  
(Sad)

Oh, thanks, but anyway, I need your help on a criminal scale?

 

MARGARET  
Criminal scale, Penny.

(Suspicious)

Are you doing human trafficking?

PENNY  
What no? Why would I?

MARGARET  
Because that's the most likely crime a woman would do in America these days.

PENNY  
No, I need help finding information on someone called, Snuggle's the clown?

_Margaret sudden gasps when Penny mentions that name._

PENNY

(Curious)  
What's wrong, do you know information on the Pennywise wannabe?

MARGARET  
(Nods)

Come in.

_Penny walks into Margaret's soon to be old apartment as she_ _looks around before closing the door behind her._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 3 - MARGARET'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - DAY

 _Margaret and Penny enter the former's bedroom where the two_ _lean down as the robin takes out a large wooden box from_ _under the bed._

MARGARET

(Suspicious)  
This box should help you.  


PENNY

(Worried)

Whats, In there?  


MARGARET  
(Happy)

Oh, just news articles about infamous serial murders and rape's that happened around the globe, maybe Snuggles will be listed here? There's been an increase in clown serial killers since John Wayne Gacy was convicted.

 

PENNY  
Oh, why am I not surprised at that?

_Margaret opens the wooden box and together she and Penny try_ _to find an article on Snuggles._

PENNY  
Oh, I got one on a clown, oh but this one was called Bonzo and he set a house on fire after the family that hired him no longer needed his services to make them happy.

MARGARET

(Shuffles through a few new's articles)  
Oh yeah, everyone thought he was related to the disappearance of that Bella Emo woman.

PENNY  
Oh yeah, didn't people say that Bella was abducted by aliens?

MARGARET  
Of course, conspiracy theorists say that a lot in regards to Bella.

(Notices an article)

Hey, Penny.

PENNY  
Hmm?

_Margaret takes out an article and gives it to Penny, she_ _gasps as she notices the man in the picture of the article_ _is of Snuggles._

MARGARET

(Points out Snuggles)  
That's him, the article title does have the name Snuggles in it.

PENNY  
Yes, this is the guy. This article could tell us where he could of taken Rig--I mean where he lived before his death.

_Penny and Margaret sit on Margaret's bed as they proceed to read_ _the article on Snuggles._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 4 - SNUGGLES CIRCUS, ENTRANCE - DAY

_It's the Victorian times and Snuggles is juggling with_ _bananas on a unicycle to a group of children, who yawn at_ _him, looking bored. Snuggles begins to sweat in anxiety._

SNUGGLES  
Wh-What's wrong, why aren't you children laughing, this is a common act!

LITTLE GIRL

(Rolls eyes, looking bored)  
Meh, after the many other clowns that came to this town before you, we got bored of them juggling stuff or doing acts.

LITTLE BOY  
Yeah, kids, these days aren't just interested in these kinds of things anymore, which makes your job obsolete and embarrassing so...

CHILDREN

(Chanting)  
SNUGGLES, SNUGGLES, SILLY CLOWN, DISOWNED AT 9 AND NOT IN SCHOOL!

_Snuggles stops and proceeds to cry as the children laugh at_ _him after cruelly singing the truths of his life as he runs_ _into a nearby tent that he lives in._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 5 - SNUGGLES CARNIVAL, SNUGGLE'S TENT - DAY

_Snuggles enters his tent and fall onto the bed, crying in_ _sadness as a lawyer with a moustache soon enters, Snuggles_ _doesn't notice him enter the tent to his annoyance._

LAWYER

(Coughs)  
Ahem!

_Snuggles looks up, his makeup has washed away from his_ _tears._

SNUGGLES  
My lawyer?

LAWYER  
Nice to see your in a nice state, why the glum mood?

SNUGGLES

(Lamenting)  
Because clowns aren't relevant anymore. The kids hate me now and think I'm some guy with a low life job in a Carnivale.

LAWYER  
Well speaking of your job, your boss who likes to call himself the Ringmaster for some reason.

SNUGGLES  
Yeah he changed his name, it was in the contract to fit with the circus theme.

LAWYER

(Points to the tent entrance)  
Weird, but he wants you out since clowns are becoming less well liked these days.

SNUGGLES

(Shocked)  
No!

LAWYER  
But the reason I'm here is that your aunt Henrietta passed a few day's ago and left you something in her will.

SNUGGLES

(Tries to calm down)  
Did she? I don't remember having an aunt Henrietta?

LAWYER  
Well, you do now.

_The lawyer takes out a pink and red box which he places on_ _Snuggle's bed, Snuggles looks at it._

SNUGGLES

(Looks down at the box, sweating)  
Great, this day keeps getting worse, is there anything in this box?

LAWYER  
I'm not sure, I didn't check, but I hope you enjoy your now late aunt's gift. All I know is that she kept it in the basement of her manor which was big and mysterious and begged people around her neighbourhood to take it. When she died, the box was responsible to you according to her will.

SNUGGLES  
Weird, but like it will help with my bad day.

LAWYER  
Well hope it gets better, now I have to leave. I have to do my job as a prosecutor and get this girl called Lizzie Borden a guilty verdict, cheerio.

 _The Lawyer soon leaves the tent as snuggles looks down at_ _the box, curious as to what's inside it, the day soon turns to_ _night and Snuggles is still wondering how if he should even_ _open the box. After taking a couple of deep breaths, he kneels down and_ _begins to open the box. He closes his eyes as it opens, the_ _lights in the tent going out as he opens them again, only to_ _find nothing happening other than the loss of lights._

SNUGGLES  
Huh?

_Snuggles looks into the box to find that it's empty._

SNUGGLES  
It's, empty? But what was the big deal with Henrietta's behaviour?

 _The wind blows hard outside as Snuggles starts to get_ _chilly, he walks towards the entrance of his tent to close_ _it, unaware of a large dark figure slowly appearing behind_ _him. The figure extends a dark looking figure and taps it on_ _Snuggle's shoulder, causing him to gasp as he turns towards_ _the figure and screams._

???  
NO, don't say anything!

SNUGGLES  
Wh-What are you!?

???  
I'm the person who's going to help your life. I heard about the troubles you had today.

SNUGGLES  
Tr-Troubles?  
(Looks at the Box)  
Did you, come out of the box?

???  
Why yes, your aunt captured me at the start of this century, saying that I posed the threat to the entire universe or anything. But you know, I'm a nice guy, I mean, despite my appearance, my intentions are clear.

SNUGGLES  
Why, do you want to help me?

_The figure, who was wearing a dark cloak to hide his_ _appearance, reveals himself to be dark and have a huge head._

???  
Because I feel bad for you of course, I was born this way also, in case you were curious. My parents sacrificed themselves to make sure I lived.

SNUGGLES  
Oh, my father died in an over the top car accident. My mother disowned me when she discovered my love for clowns at age nine, because comedy reminded her of the crash that killed him.

???  
Poor thing, don't worry, I can help you make your life more, easier.

SNUGGLES  
What do I have to do?

???

(Holds out his hand for Snuggles to shake)  
Join me.

SNUGGLES  
Join you, for what?

???  
Oh, nothing too important, it's just a minor group related to lost souls like you, like a support group.

SNUGGLES  
Hmm, I guess I could join those kinds of things, I do have issues other than my mom.

_Snuggles reach for the mysterious figures arms and shakes_ _it, however, a dark looking tentacle soon appears from the_ _figure's arm and wraps around Snuggles arm._

SNUGGLES  
Wh-What's going on!?

???

(Laughs)  
Don't worry, it's just part of the process!

_The arm begins to mutate and Snuggle's arm into itself as_ _the clown begins to panic and looks up to the man, who's_ _darkness quickly covers the room._

SNUGGLES  
(Scared)

Please, I don't want to do this deal anymore, your scaring me!

 

???  
Man, I am no man...

_The figure looks back at Snuggles, slurping its lips._

???

(Boasts)  
I am, Anti-Pops!

 _Anti Pop's lunges at Snuggle's as he screams out in pain,_ _his tent is consumed by Anti's darkness before it disappears_ _and the tent lights up again and opens. At the entrance,_ _Snuggles is standing there, smirking as he looks at the_ _ringmaster's tent, Anti Pop's is nowhere to be seen in the_ _tent as he walks towards the Ringmasters._

MARGARET (NARRATION)  
_After this night was through, a woman and her child visited the carnival the next day, only to find the ringmaster missing. When she checked his tent, all they found was his corpse, drenched in blood, as was the entire tent._

 

**CUT TO**

SCENE 6 - SNUGGLES CARNIVAL, THE RINGMASTER'S TENT - MORNING

_The police are looking in the Ringmaster's tent as his_ _mangled corpse is being dragged out in a body bag._

PENNY (NARRATION)  
_But, what about Snuggles, did they find any clues that pointed to him?_

MARGARET (NARRATION)  
_No, in fact all history that Snuggle's had in that circus was gone, however corpse's in similar conditions began to be found around the town. The first was Snuggle's mother, then the children who laughed at him, the killings soon_ _stopped, with Snuggle's going off the grid completely, that is until a year later, where bodies in a mangled conditions appeared in parks that were burned in fire just before then._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 7 - MARGARET'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - DAY

PENNY  
Did you think Snuggle's had something to do with setting those parks on fire?

MARGARET  
Probably, if he does have something to do with those murders of those park workers that is.

PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_Oh shit, that could be me, Mordecai_ _and everyone else in the park if we_ _don't stop him once and for all!_

MARGARET  
Fifty parks were destroyed during that year before they suddenly stopped, until last month where the same thing happened again.

PENNY  
It did, where? I need to know, for a friend of mine, that has a similar crime fetish.

MARGARET  
Meh, serial killer fandom's are strangely on the rise these days, but the park was located just outside of this town, probably just a copycat.

PENNY  
I see, what is this park called?

MARGARET  
Cherry Grove Valley, it was a tourist park due to its many rocks sculptures that look like heroic fictional characters before it burned down.

PENNY  
Whelp that's where I need to go!

MARGARET

(Confused)  
Do you want to go to a burn site?

PENNY  
For that friend, thanks, Margaret. You would be a great news anchor one day with all these crimes articles you have.

MARGARET  
Well gotta find out more about some crazy shitheads when you're going to report about people like them one day. But be careful if you and this friend go to Cherry Grove, I heard rumours that there were sightings of the previous park workers there.

PENNY  
(Walking to the door to the bedroom)

Didn't they leave the park when it caught on fire by Snu--I mean mysteriously by a possible copy cat killer?

 

MARGARET  
No, there still missing to this very day.

PENNY  
(Worried)

I see, thank you for the information Margaret.

 

MARGARET  
No prob Penny Mace, hmm, funny last name, by the way. I never heard someone with Mace before by the way.

PENNY  
Yeah...  
(Sad)  
Me neither.

_Penny leaves the bedroom and Margaret's apartment all_ _together while the latter puts away her crime articles,_ _unaware of what was going on in Penny's life, or aware as_ _to who Penny is._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 8 - THE PARK, FRONT PORCH OF THE HOUSE - PINK

_Penny, riding on a golf kart, speeds towards the front porch_ _of the house, where Rigby is waiting, looking worried as_ _Penny quickly parks at the front of the house, she looks down_ _to Rigby._

PENNY  
Quick get in!

_Rigby runs towards the golf kart and sits beside Penny._

RIGBY  
Did you find out anything from Margaret?

PENNY  
(Drives away from the house)

Yes actually, there was a park that burned down awhile ago. It might have suffered the same thing that were currently dealing with.

 

RIGBY  
You mean the pink sky and him carrying people off in his mouth? Wait, is he going to burn down the park next?

PENNY  
I don't know, Margaret said that all the park workers began to disappear one by one, my guess being Snuggles is to blame, I just hope Cherry Grove Valley, which is the park's name, by the way, holds the answer to where Snuggles and Mordecai are, and hopefully to ending the former's torment.

RIGBY  
(Angry)

Penny, it better, or I'm holding you to blame for what he's going to do next.

 

PENNY  
Well, I'm not going to say sorry, because I know you won't accept it, but I know this is my fault and trust me, I'll find a way to stop it, I'll even die if I have to?

RIGBY  
(Looks at Penny, surprised)

Wait, you would?

 

PENNY  
Yeah that sounded a bit melodramatic, but I'm not going to give up until everything is back to normal!

_Penny and Rigby drive out of the park, unaware that_ _Muscle Man and High Five Ghost was watching through one of_ _the windows of the house._

MUSCLE MAN  
I knew that Penny Mace is up to something.

HIGH FIVE GHOST  
Because nobody ever uses Mace as a last name?

MUSCLE MAN  
No fives, it's because of I saw her and Rigby argue from this window a few hours ago, and she may have something to do to why this park is pink.

 

HIGH FIVE GHOST  
And why there's a tiger coming towards us?

_Muscle Man notices the tiger charging towards the window him and Five's are looking for, he looks happy._

MUSCLE MAN

(Freaks out)  
Yeah an-AHHHHHHHH!

_The tiger bursts through the window and proceeds to try and_ _maul at Muscle Man. High Five ghost quickly leaves and comes_ _back with a baseball bat to beat up the ghost with._

MUSCLE MAN

(Trying to push the tiger away)  
AHH HELP FIVES BEFORE THERE'S TIGER SALIVA GET'S ONTO MY FAVOURITE SHIRT AHHHHHHH!

 _High Five Ghost continues to whack the tiger with the_ _baseball bat, but it quickly breaks in half and the tiger_ _seem's to not be hurt._ _Five's gasp as the tiger quickly grabs him and drags him_ _down to Muscle Man as the two scream in horror._


	14. Cherry Grove Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Margaret, Penny and Rigby head to Cherry Grove Valley, the last park that Snuggles had struck in an attempt to find answers on how to stop Snuggles and save Mordecai before it's too late.

SCENE 1 - THE DARK CIRCUS - ???

 _Mordecai slowly begins to wake up in a dark place as he sits_ _up, looking confused._

MORDECAI

(Confused)  
Huh, am I in hell now?

SNUGGLES (VOICE)  
Hello Mordecai, no, you're not in hell, your in, my Happy Place.

MORDECAI  
(Insulting)

You're happy place is a dark room? Wow you really are a boring clown if you don't have an imagination.

SNUGGLES (VOICE)  
Who's to say this is Snuggle's mind.

MORDECAI  
Wait, what? I thought your name is Snuggles?

SNUGGLES (VOICE)  
Oh, people call me that, but people...

 _Snuggles float above Mordecai, who quickly looks up._ _Snuggles grab his own face and rips it off, revealing a dark_ _skeleton with worms crawling around inside as his eyes move_ _down to look at Mordecai, trying to smile through the bones._

SNUGGLES  
But people don't see what is behind this face, a skeleton of horrors. A face that sends even the bravest of knights into a state of shock!

 _Snuggles laughs as Mordecai screams, elsewhere, Muscle Man and_ _High Five Ghost are also in two dark rooms, but there_ _knocked out._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - CHERRY GROVE VALLEY, OLD ENTRANCE - NOON

 _As the sun slowly begins to set, Penny and Rigby drive_ _out to the city and see a sign telling them that there near_ _Cherry Grove Valley. They quickly follow the sign._

PENNY  
So what do you think Cherry Grove Valley would look like now that it's burned down. Do you think it's built over or something?

RIGBY  
(Sad)

Probably barren, like what I imagine Mordecai's corpse is going to be like if we find him.

PENNY  
Rigby don't give up hope that the clown didn't kill Mordecai.

(Determined)

I'm going to find him, we both are and were going to stake that clown and hope he becomes dust.

RIGBY  
Dust?

PENNY  
For all, we know the demon he could of made that deal with to be liked might be a vampire, could you imagine being related to one of those people? It would probably be a nightmare helping him or her find victims to seduce and bite.

RIGBY

(Disgusted)  
Why would a vampire need to seduce someone, can't they just bite them?

PENNY

(Smirks)  
For vampires you gotta build up your victims trust before biting them.

 _There's a long silence in the golf kart as Rigby_ _scratches his head._

RIGBY

(Uncomfortable and sits slightly away from Penny)  
So should I be concerned that you might be a vampire?

PENNY  
I think we're here.

 _Penny and Rigby stop in front of Cherry Grove Valley and_ _are surprised to see that the gate for the park and the_ _colourful welcome sign is still intact, while everything_ _else is all burnt up and abandoned following the fire, Penny_ _and Rigby get out from the kart and look at it._

RIGBY  
Oh my god, this is like a wasteland.

PENNY  
Second that.

(Gestures Rigby to follow her into the park)

Come on, we have to see if there's anything to could connect us to where Snuggles took Mordecai.

RIGBY  
Snuggles location? Like we're going to find anything in here!

PENNY  
We have to at least try Rigby, if Mordecai was here we probably wouldn't have this problem.

RIGBY  
Well, yeah Mordecai would love to look around in this rubble.

PENNY  
I'm surprised nobody cleaned up after the fire, instead it just remained, abandoned.

_Penny and RIgby walk further into the park._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 3 - CHERRY GROVE VALLEY, MIDDLE AREA - NOON

 _Penny and Rigby continue to walk around the abandoned_ _park, however Penny stops and notices something nearby._

PENNY  
Rigby.

(Points)

What's that?

RIGBY  
Huh, what the fuck?

 _Penny and Rigby walk up and see that all the walk_ _sculptures have morphed together in the fire to become a_ _giant rock sculpture, as Penny and Rigby, walk towards it,_ _there unaware of a human female in trash clothes watching_ _them from afar._

PENNY  
These must of been the rock sculptures of all the famous fictional heroes.

RIGBY  
Yeah, what's left of them, they basically become one big thing of nothing.

PENNY

(Feeling remorse)  
Tragic, just like this park.

 _Penny turns behind her, by the time she does the female has_ _ran off. Penny feels a chill in the air as Rigby turns,_ _and notices Penny's expression._

RIGBY

(Curious)  
What, see anything?

PENNY  
I thought I heard something from afar.

RIGBY  
Dude don't say that you're going to scare me too.

PENNY  
You're not scared already with the abandoned park were in?

RIGBY  
Shut up, let's just go and see if they have a building that's not burnt to a rubble.

PENNY  
Yeah, yeah.

 _Penny and Rigby walk further down to the park, unaware of_ _the female along with a few hours watching them nearby._

 

**CUT TO**

SCENE 4 - CHERRY GROVE VALLEY, ABANDONED HOUSE FRONT PORCH - NOON

 _As Penny and Rigby keep walking they quickly stop upon_ _seeing a half destroyed abandoned house, the two look_ _surprised._

PENNY

(Turns towards Rigby)  
The house, this must of been the place where the workers slept in, like with us.  


RIGBY  
Do you think there's shit about Snuggles in there?

PENNY  
Only one way to find out, and we should hurry since it's going to be dark soon and I think it would be best if we were driving back to our park by the time it does instead of being out here.

_Penny and Rigby run towards the front door of the house, where Penny pulls on the door which rips open._

PENNY & RIGBY  
Meh.

 _The two push the door onto the porch where it collapses due_ _to how old the stairs were and the weight from the abandoned_ _door._

PENNY & RIGBY  
Meh.

_Penny and Rigby begin to walk into the house._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 5 - ABANDONED HOUSE, FIRST FLOOR - NOON

 _Penny and Rigby look in the dark house, the two take out_ _there smartphones and begin to look around the first floor,_ _well half of the first floor, however, they don't seem to_ _find anything, the two quickly meet up in the room that used_ _to be the living room, it's very similar to the one back at_ _there park._

PENNY  
Find anything.

RIGBY  
(Angry)

Dammit, no, Penny, this is hopeless. Were not going to find anything here!

 _Just then a file lands on Rigby's head, he grabs it and watches_ _as he and Penny shine their lights on it. The file_ _is revealed to be named after a park worker at Cherry Grove_ _Valley called: Howard Whelms_

RIGBY

(Confused)  
Howard Whelms?

 _RIgby starts to open the file and read it, it starts out_ _normal at first, telling information about this Howard,_ _however as Rigby turns the page, all the words become_ _braille as the two looks annoyed._

PENNY

(Even more confused)  
Braile?

RIGBY

(Angry)  
Why is it suddenly like that?

 _RIgby flips through to the next page, only for it to be a_ _bit shorter than the last two. As he keeps turning pages,_ _the words on each page become less and less until finally,_ _he makes it halfway through the file, where it's bloody. The_ _two yelps in surprise as they back away and Rigby drops_ _the page, where it lands on the floor._

RIGBY  
(Worried)

What's on the last page?

 _Penny slowly walks towards the file again and shines her_ _smartphone onto it, where it's revealed that the last page_ _simply reads in a weird text._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_H̓̌̀̚̚҉̨̣̗͉̘̫̝̳͖̯͉̝̯̱̻̠̜̻̟ͅO̴ͯͮ͗҉̡̳̩̠͙͡W̷̸̠̗̖͈̙̗̬̬̊ͤ̄͐̐ͯͪ̑ͅA̷̵̮̮͚͍͉̝̬ͧ̍̔͐ͧ̓͂̔̈́̈́̚R̛̳̖̦̞̮̘̉̄̉͐̈́ͦ̄͗͒̒͘͜͝D̡̖̠̟̗̯͍͚͍͕̜̀̿ͧͣ̆̍ ̸̥̞̗͓̣̣͙̫̣̮̭̖̘̰͖̏͋ͣ̾̕͡͠ͅḨ̨̛̭͎̹̦̽̉͐ͣͩ̈́͂ͪͥ̌̾͂̕͝Á̶̘̤̭̤̳͚̝̲̣̹͚̫̻͍̼̩̝̫̱̈́̆͒ͬͥ͟S͐ͪͧ̔̌ͯ͌ͭ́ͩ̇͐̓̌ͨͤ̑̚͏̸̩͔̠͓̺͍̪̟͘͜͠ ̶̘̯͍͕͉̭̞ͫ̋̂ͪ̃͠͝ͅP̥̲̬̪͔̲̳͖̪̫͈̒ͦͦ͋͛̃̇̉̽ͣ̎͗̇͜E͉̩ͪ̈ͫͫ̀͜͠ͅR̶̷̛͇̮̲͖͖̪̞͓͎̜̠͇̘̩̩̈̉ͦ̇̒̓̽͠Į̷ͬ̐̽̃̊̒ͨ͑̋̏̔̓ͬ̓ͩ͏̯̙̻̬͓͖̦̘̜̲̫̤S̵͒̒̂̈́ͤ̈͂̍ͫͭ̊͗̉̉҉͔͍̤̤̙͉̰̻̖͎͇̲̮̻͘͞H̠̫̰͚̟̖̱̳̻͔̦͙͍͈͙̝̊̈̽̑͑̇ͤ̄̓͐̑ͧ̃ͦ͜͠ͅĘ̡̦̬͖̗̤̹̈̓̓ͧ̐ͬ̀ͦ̑ͩ̊̃͋̋̈̓̔̚͜͡ͅḐ̤͕̩̗̺̼͎̩͈͆͊̈͌̕͜_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Penny gasps in shock as she waves her smartphone upwards, to_ _see the woman with the trash clothes in front of her. She_ _hisses as Penny screams in horror as she backs away, but Rigby_ _stops her from going any further, the woman quickly_ _runs off outside as her and Rigby watch._

PENNY  
(Turns to Rigby)

We have to go after her, come on!

 _Penny and Rigby run out of the house to chase after the_ _woman._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 6 - CHERRY GROVE PARK, ABANDONED HOUSE FRONT PORCH - NOON

 _Penny and Rigby run outside to reach the woman, only to_ _be met by other people wearing trash clothes that surround_ _the two. The duo look around confused as they both put away_ _there phones._

PENNY  
Who are you all?

TRASH WOMAN  
We are, what remains of this park, who were trapped here when it all burnt to pieces!

RIGBY  
Were looking for information about who did it.

PENNY  
Do you all know about who did it, Snuggles the clown?

 _Everyone in the group reacts in shock when they hear that_ _name._

RIGBY  
I'm guessing yes?

TRASH WOMAN  
That man killed, the park gods, the ones that came before us.

PENNY  
You mean the park workers that worked here?

TRASH WOMAN

(Holds up old and dirty engagement ring)  
Yes, I was one of the engaged.

RIGBY  
Why do you all speak like that? Didn't the fire happen a decade ago?

TRASH WOMAN  
The fire did a lot with our minds, there was something weird with that clown, it was messing with all of our minds. And seeing as how you two know about him, he's going to mess with you next.

PENNY  
He already made the sky at our park pink, in fact, you could see it from afar at the city over there.

 _Penny points to the city from afar as the trash people look_ _on._

TRASH WOMAN  
You mean the one with the cotton candy trees?

PENNY & RIGBY  
Huh!?

 _The group look close and see that some of the tree's at the_ _park has turned pink, much to Penny and Rigby's shock._

RIGBY  
Penny, we have to hurry and find Snuggle's location before our park ends up like this one and we become trash people.

PENNY  
(Worried)

Uhh Trash People, can you tell us where Snuggles went after he killed the people that work at this park?

TRASH WOMAN  
He said not to disturb him ever again, and not to enter his lair.

RIGBY  
Ugh, were never going to find his lair!

TRASH CHILD  
Actually, it's over there.

 _The child in baggy clothing points to a large cave at the_ _back of the park, where they hear Snuggle's laughter from_ _within. The trash people react in shock and run away in_ _fear, leaving Penny and Rigby alone in the park again. Rigby_ _, desperate to save Mordecai, tries to run towards the cave_ _but is stopped by Penny._

PENNY

(Scared)  
Rigby stop!

RIGBY

(Desperate)  
But Mordecai, he's in there Penny. We have to rescue him from that clown!

PENNY  
Without weapons? We need to defend ourselves if we want to do a rescue mission for Mordecai.

RIGBY  
But for all, we know Snuggles could be eating or ripping into him as we speak!

PENNY  
He could, or he could, ARGH!

 _Penny falls on the ground in pain, holding her hand as Rigby_ _kneels down beside her._

RIGBY  
Woah, Penny, you ok?

PENNY  
(Looks up to Rigby)  
Yes, but my hand, It keeps hurting.

 _Penny and Rigby look at Penny's mark on her hand, which_ _is glowing._

RIGBY  
Where did you get that mark?

PENNY  
I don't know, I don't remember having this mark before. It looks like a house on fire.

RIGBY  
Wait, what if this is related to Snuggle's curse on the park?

PENNY  
Shit, Rigby, we have to end this tonight, or else there won't be a tomorrow for us.

RIGBY  
Fine, we go get weapons and then head back to end Snuggle's reign of terror once and for all and save Mordecai.

PENNY  
Let's go Rigbro.

RIGBY  
Uhh don't call me that, I still don't like you.

PENNY  
(Annoyed)

Ugh.

 _Rigby helps Penny up before running out of the park and_ _driving back to the town as it soon turns to night. The_ _trash people watch them leave from the burnt trees of the_ _park._

TRASH WOMAN  
Good luck.

**CUT TO**

SCENE 6 - THE PARK, LIVING ROOM - PINK

 _Benson, Skips and Pops are in the living room. Benson and_ _Pop's looks worried while the stoic Skips looks outside to_ _the park, which actually not has cotton candies replacing_ _the trees, however, the benches are starting to get replaced_ _by liquorice, as is any mud getting replaced by chocolate._ _Skips looks back at Benson and Pop's._

POPS  
(Scared)

Benson, I'm scared, where is everyone else?

BENSON  
I'm not sure Pop's, although with the broken window we found earlier, things aren't looking good.

SKIPS  
Of course, I seen this before happening to another park.

BENSON  
What do you mean Skips?

SKIPS  
A clown came and cursed everyone at the park, and it slowly turned like this, and then over night, everyone died in a mysterious fire.

POPS  
Oh no, were going to be burnt to a crisp because of a fire!

BENSON  
There, there Pops, it'll be ok.

 _Just them Penny and Rigby rush through the door, having_ _avoided tigers that attacked them while driving back to the_ _park._

PENNY  
You ok?

RIGBY  
Yeah, you?

PENNY  
Yeah, let's get weapons and end th---

 _Penny and Rigby walk into the living room, where Benson_ _and Skips look at them angrily while Pop's cheerfully waves_ _at Penny and Rigby._

POPS  
Rigby, Penny, your both ok, jolly good show!

SKIPS  
Unfortunately, no Pops, because like always Mordecai and Rigby had something to do with this.

RIGBY  
(Angry)

Me! Mordecai's missing!

PENNY  
The evil demonic clown took him away earlier today, the same clown we ran into on my first day here.

SKIPS  
Wait, evil clown? Oh boy

PENNY  
We know where he took Mordecai.

BENSON  
And Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, there also missing.

PENNY  
Oh shit, so were the only five workers left that he didn't take yet?

RIGBY  
Penny, what about yourself.

PENNY, BENSON, SKIPS & POPS  
Huh?

POPS  
What ever does Rigby mean?

PENNY  
Rigby, I already said, I'm going to tell them after all of this is over. We don't have time any way, Snuggles could start burning this park to the ground and kill everyone including me and my father!

POPS  
Father?

_Benson, Skips and Pops gasp in shock._

POPS  
(Shocked)

Penny...Is this true...Are you really my daughter?

_Penny slowly turns towards the group and sighs sadly._

PENNY  
Yes...Yes I am, I am not Penny Mace...I am...Penny Maellard.


	15. Bitter Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny reveals the truth about her life to the remaining park workers.

SCENE 1 - THE HOUSE, LIVING ROOM - PINK

 _Rigby, Benson, Pop's and Skips look at Penny after her_ _revelation that Rigby was right for the past few weeks and_ _that Penny was not who she claims to be. Pop's suddenly_ _grabs her cheek in shock._

POPS

(Squishes Penny's cheeks)  
I, have a daughter? But I don't remember meeting a female and getting intimate with her, or a male!

RIGBY

(Confused)  
What, Pops, you can't get, nevermind.

(Shakes his head)

She's not your daughter anyway, she probably made up that story to gain sympathy for her.

PENNY

(Angry)  
I'm not making it up.

SKIPS  
No, she's not. She's telling the truth.

BENSON  
How can you be so sure Skips?

_Skips skips up to Penny and throw dust in her face, causing_ _her to yelp and push the dust from her face._

PENNY

(Annoyed)  
Skips, what the fuck?

SKIPS  
Truth dust, if you were telling the truth then the dust would have hurt you, like what it did just now.

POPS  
So, she really is my daughter.

BENSON  
No, no, this can't be possible. Pop's never recounted having a girlfriend, wife, husband, or boyfriend, more or less having a daughter or was able to adopt one. You don't even have the right head size, all of Pop's family or people he knows has them.

RIGBY  
Well, besides us.

BENSON  
Of course Rigby, I meant people outside the park.

PENNY  
Well actually, he did know someone, who's my mom. Her name's Carmenita.

POPS

(Confused)  
Carmenita? But she's my car dear, not as a wife.

PENNY  
(Surprised)

You don't remember Mom?

SKIPS  
Actually, I did recount a woman visiting the park to see Pop's every now and again, but only barely.

POPS  
Hmm, let me try to remember.

_Pop's closes his eyes and tries to think back about his_ _past, as he does, he begins to float and glow, causing_ _Penny, Rigby, Benson and Skips to back away._

PENNY

(Surprised)  
Dad?

BENSON

(Surprised as well)  
How could he do that?

SKIPS  
I'm not sure.

_Just then, everything in the living room begins to glow and_ _float upwards, it floats towards Pop's and spins around his_ _head._

RIGBY  
Pops?

_He opens his eyes as he begins to cry._

POPS  
(Tearfully)

I remember, Carmenita, and Penny.

_Rigby, Benson and Skips react in shock as Pop's shoots_ _out the living room objects at the four accidentally._

RIGBY  
LOOK OUT!

 _The four jump out of the way as some of the objects shoot_ _through the window and break it._

BENSON  
Shit, those costs 150$

PENNY  
Really? What store are you buying those windows from?

_Pop's falls on the ground as the four run up to him._

RIGBY  
Pops, come on, wake up!

PENNY  
Oh no, did my dad just die after doing that glowing thing?

(Groan)

Great, first I lost a mom and now I lost a dad.

_Pops suddenly wakes up and breaths heavily._

PENNY, RIGBY, BENSON & SKIPS  
POPS!

POPS

(Tearful)  
Yes, I'm awake, and I remember now, I used to love Carmenita and my daughter very much, until one day, she tearfully told me that she didn't love me anymore.

PENNY

(Sad)  
Why?

POPS  
I...Don't remember the reason, but she took you, Penny, to England. She said that was her favourite place to be, as was mine. I think that was what she said, when I first met her beautiful, big head.

_Pop's looks at Penny._

POPS  
What happened, to Carmenita?

PENNY  
(Sad)

She, she got sick dad, shortly after we went to England.

RIGBY  
Did she get better?

PENNY  
No, she got, worse until she was rendered comatose. I barely remembered the times where she was up and moving.

BENSON  
She, she's better right?

POPS  
Please tell me if she did Penny, maybe, maybe we could see her again.

PENNY  
She, she's gone dad. She died a few weeks ago.

POPS  
What?

PENNY  
The disease she got, overwhelmed her and took her life.

POPS

(Crying)  
No, no!

_Pop's quickly pushes Benson and Skips out of the way as he_ _runs upstairs crying._

PENNY  
Pops, wait!

POPS  
(Tearfully)

Please, leave me alone!

_Pop's continues to run upstairs as the four run after him._

RIGBY  
Pops, wait come back!

PENNY  
I'm sorry about Mom!

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - THE HOUSE, POP'S BEDROOM ENTRANCE - PINK

 _Penny, Rigby, Benson and Skips arrive at Pop's bedroom_ _door, where he has locked himself inside, crying as Benson_ _walks up to the door and knocks on it, while Penny, Rigby_ _and Skips watch in silence._

BENSON  
Pops, pop's are us, were sorry about Carmenita, but we need to pull through. That clown still has Mordecai, Muscle Man and Fives, we need to get them rescued, and were going need all the help we can.

POPS (VOICE)  
(Crying)

I don't think with the state I'm in, I could save them.

PENNY  
And I don't think he would want to see me either, or me being here in general.

RIGBY  
What, what do you mean Penny?

BENSON  
Your leaving?

PENNY  
Yes, to confront Snuggles by myself, you three or my dad don't deserve to face him. I caused this whole mess, he's going to kill me, but hopefully Mordecai, Muscle Man and Fives will be able to escape by the time he does. I should at least do that after the hell that I unleashed on everyone.

RIGBY

(Sad)  
Penny.

SKIPS  
After what we just learned and all about you.

PENNY  
It's fine Skips, it's for the best, I kept a secret to everyone and Mordecai, Muscle Man and Fives had to pay dearly for it, so I'm going to unpay it by saving them. Goodbye you three, tell me, dad, that I love him.

_Penny turns and walks down the stairs, only for Rigby to_ _grab her hand._

RIGBY  
Wait.

PENNY

(Surprised)  
Huh?

_Penny looks back up to RIgby, Benson and Skips._

BENSON  
You may of lied and to me that would of gotten you fired, but god damn Penny, you do a better job at work then Mordecai and Rigby could ever do, I mean look at what you did to the grass.

PENNY  
The same grass that now overgrown thanks to the curse?

BENSON  
Meh, you still did better then Cathy Smith.

RIGBY  
Your also a great friend, even if you lied to your life, I mean, when are we going to find anyone else that has the same interests as me and Mordecai in this park. Well other then Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, but you know those guys.

PENNY  
Well, rarely really.

SKIPS  
Your also Pop's daughter, and he's going to want to spend time with you, and you'll need each other, like now.

PENNY  
Now?

BENSON  
You need to talk to him Penny.

RIGBY  
You have to make him feel better, for Carmenlita's death, at least for now.

BENSON  
Do it Penny...Maellard, do it for Mordecai, Muscle Man and Fives, and for this park, or your fired.

PENNY  
(Laughs)

And that's not going to happen.

BENSON  
Of course not, because you about to make the right choice.

 _Penny walks towards Pop's door and after a few seconds she_ _knocks on the door as Rigby, Benson and Skips watch._

POPS (VOICE)  
Who is it now?

PENNY  
Pops...It's,  
(Deep breath)  
It's your daughter, and I'm here to help you.

POPS (VOICE)  
With...What?

PENNY  
Mom...

POPS (VOICE)  
Carmenlita, Is gone, I don't think with this pain deep within me, It will never be clear.

PENNY  
...Neither will mine...I lost her too Po---Dad, I may never will, and after finding out that my life in the UK was a lie, I was soon alone, with the only thing keeping me company was a friend, her name was hope.

POPS (VOICE)  
This Hope, what did she do? Before you came here Penny?

PENNY  
She told me it was going to be ok, she told me, when you get to america Miss Maellard you are going to find your dad and everything will be better again, but most importantly, she told me that when I met you. We can do things together, like help each other, like we need to do now. We need you Pops...I need you, Benson needs you, Mordecai, Muscle Man and Five's need you, Carmenlita would need you at this point.

POPS (VOICE)  
I don't want to mourn alone...It's...Terrible.

PENNY  
It is...But guess what, your not alone...Carmenlita was not only your wife...She was my mom...And if she were alive she would tell you. Pop's Maellard, your going to help your daughter and her friends save everyone and the park from that demonic clown, because if not, who else would?

 _Pop's becomes quiet, as Rigby, Benson and Skips walk up_ _to Penny._

PENNY  
Pops?

BENSON  
Are you ok?

RIGBY  
Were here...

_The door soon opens, as Pop's smiles at the four._

POPS  
And so am I, with my daughter and her friends.

_The four smile at Pop's and they all group hug him._

PENNY  
(Tearfully)

Dad, I'm finally glad to meet you.

POPS  
(Smiles tearfully and laughs)

As am I dear, as am I!

_Penny and Pop's each wipe away there tears._

RIGBY  
(Smiles)

We should all prepare.

PENNY  
Right, it's not over yet.

POPS  
Oh yes, that dastardly mean clown took off with Mordecai and co.

PENNY  
Does anyone know where we can get weapons used to kill a clown.

RIGBY  
I...Don't know.

BENSON  
I don't even have a gun license.

SKIPS  
Well actually.

**CUT TO**

SCENE 3 - THE PARK, SKIP'S GARAGE - PINK

_The five open the garage and after some looking, Skips takes_ _out a box marked weapons._

BENSON  
Wait, Skips, you have weapons in this park and you didn't even tell us?

SKIPS  
I figured I would only tell you during an emergency such as this one, since you would be mad if you did.

 _The five open the box and one by one they each grab a_ _weapon. Penny grabs a glock, Rigby takes out a shot gun,_ _Benson takes out a crossbow, Skips a crucifix and finally_ _Pop's with two stakes._

PENNY  
Why all the stakes and that. Did you hunt vampires before you came here?

SKIPS  
Yeah, they were real. I once saved the life of Bram Stoker.

PENNY  
So, does that mean Dracula?

SKIPS  
Yes, it's non fiction, but everyone thought there not because vampires were extinct, we killed them all.

PENNY & RIGBY  
Cool.

BENSON  
Alright, we need to get going to Snuggle's lair, there's no time to lose anymore.

POPS  
Ready to kill that clown sweetie?

PENNY  
Ready as I'll always be Dad.

 _The five race back towards the house, where they go in Pop's_ _car._

POPS  
We can take Carmenlita, now I finally, know why I called her that.

 _The five get in the car with Pops and Skips sitting at the_ _front while Penny, Rigby and Benson sit at the back. As_ _the five drive from the park, Pop's puts the car in high_ _gear, causing it to start flying._

PENNY  
Holy shit, this car can fly?

POPS  
Anything can happen if you put your mind into it my dear!

PENNY  
That's so cool!

_Penny and Pop's laugh cheerfully as they fly upwards, and_ _towards the sky where the journey to Snuggle's cave, begins._


	16. The Journey to Snuggles Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the remaining five workers of the park drive back to Cherry Grove Valley to begin the final standoff against Snuggles and rescue Mordecai, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, Snuggles does all that he can to make sure that the five do not complete their goal in slaying him.

SCENE 1 - THE SKY - NIGHT

_Pops drives through into the night sky as the remaining five_ _park workers look around in amazement._

RIGBY  
Woah, this is amazing!

PENNY  
I could touch the clouds!

BENSON

(Annoyed)  
Hey calm down you two, ugh. Sometimes I feel like I'm babysitting than actually be a manager.

PENNY  
Considering that I'm Pop's daughter, this is kind of babysitting.

POPS

(Happy)  
Now that you think about it, it kind of is!

PENNY  
Only I'm a grown adult.

RIGBY

(Worried)  
Hmm, do you think they're ok, at that cave?

PENNY

(Also worried)  
We should only hope so Rigby.

SKIPS  
If we make good time we would arrive at the cave on time without in fear of being in a rush to end all of this in a matter of hours before the park goes up in flames.

POPS  
Then we should al---

 _Just then a tiger attaches itself to the car as the five_ _scream._

POPS  
AHH, SCARY TIGER!

RIGBY  
Mierda! Vete a La you stupid tiger!

_Rigby shoots with his shotgun by the tiger misses and lunges_ _at Penny, grabbing her with his claws as the four scream._

POPS & RIGBY  
PENNY!

PENNY  
(Angry)

Get off you stupid tiger!

_Penny whacks the tiger with her glock, causing it to let go_ _and fall into the clouds as Penny, Rigby and Benson watched._

BENSON  
Do you think it's dead?

PENNY  
It wasn't real? Right?

RIGBY  
Meh, it probably vanished mid air or something.

 _Just then jack in the boxes get shot up in the air as they_ _open to reveal that the jacks are vampires which hiss at_ _the five. Penny and Rigby quickly shoot them into pieces as_ _they fall around the car, the five look around to see if_ _anything would appear._

RIGBY

(Scared)  
What's happening!?

PENNY  
That Snuggles is trying to prevent us from getting to the cave!

_The sky begins to shake as laughter is heard. The five_ _quickly look around._

SNUGGLES (VOICE)  
THAT I AM MISS MAELLARD. YOU FIVE WON'T MAKE IT TO YOUR FRIENDS!

_Snuggles appear as a giant to the car as Penny, Rigby,_ _Benson and Skips turn towards Snuggles as Pops focuses on_ _what's in front of him._

SNUGGLES  
SURPRISED TO SEE ME AGAIN, BECAUSE I AM CERTAINLY GLAD TO SEE YOU FIVE!

PENNY

(Angry)  
Where the fuck is Mordecai, Muscle Man and Fives you giant piece of shit of a man!

SNUGGLES  
There, in a safe place, and you will all join them soon!

RIGBY  
As if, the only place we're going to go by the end of the night is back at the park.

_Pop's screams as birds begin to hit the windscreen of the_ _car, causing it to shake and wobble around as Penny, Rigby_ _and Benson holds on for dear life at the back seat._

SKIPS  
Hang on you guys!

SNUGGLES  
Yes, hang on for all that your worth, for if you fall, you will be m---

_Snuggles is quickly shot in the eye by Skips._

RIGBY  
Nice on Skips!

SNUGGLES  
(In pain)

ARGHHHHHHH! 

PENNY

(Serious)  
Dad, fly towards the clown's face!

POPS  
Right!

_The car flys upwards towards Snuggles face, where Benson_ _stabs him in the other eye, causing Snuggles to scream as he_ _falls to the ground in the countryside above the group. The_ _group cheer as Penny, Rigby and Benson high five each other._

PENNY  
Are we almost there Pops?

POPS  
Yes actually, I can see Cherry Grove Valley just down below us.

RIGBY  
Take us down to the cave Pops, so we can end this once and for all!

POPS  
Right!

PENNY  
We're coming for you guys, hang on!

 _The car flys down towards Cherry Grove Valley as the five_ _park workers prepare for there assault on Snuggle's lair._


	17. And then there was One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny finds herself alone.

SCENE 1 - CHERRY GROVE VALLEY, SNUGGLE'S LAIR ENTRANCE - NIGHT

_The car fly above the park as the workers see the state of_ _it._

BENSON  
Shit is this what Snuggles is going to do to our park if we don't stop him?

RIGBY  
Yup, and there's his lair!

_The car lands in front of the cave as the five get out, and_ _look at each other._

PENNY  
You four ready? Because this might be the most dangerous moment of our lives.

RIGBY  
For Mordecai? I would save him.

BENSON  
And Muscle Man and High Five Ghost.

RIGBY

(Sighs)  
Fine and them.

PENNY

(Shrugs)  
Despite them being dicks to us.

RIGBY  
Yup.

SKIPS  
We can't waste any more time, we have to go in now.

_Everyone nods as they walk into the cave to save there_ _friends._

**CUT TO**

SCENE 2 - SNUGGLES LAIR - ???

_The five look around as they walk around in the dark abyss. A_ _fter it remains quiet for five minutes, Rigby suddenly_ _shouts._

RIGBY  
MORDECAI!

BENSON

(Angry)  
RIGBY!

SKIPS

(Angry)  
You scared us!

RIGBY  
I thought he could respond!

MORDECAI (VOICE)  
Rigby, Rigby?

PENNY  
Mordecai?

RIGBY  
(Worried)

Mordecai!? 

MORDECAI (VOICE)  
Help...Rigby...Help.

MUSCLE MAN (VOICE)  
Help us, Bro!

MORDECAI (VOICE)  
Come closer.

PENNY  
Rigby wait!

SKIPS  
It could be a trick by Snuggles!

RIGBY

(Stops and turns towards the four)  
But that's Mordecai and Muscle Man's voices.

PENNY  
But we know Snuggles is a demon. He could easily mess around with there voices.

RIGBY  
But we didn't even see him do that before.

_Pops turns and see's something in the distance._

POPS  
Huh?

_Suddenly a large hand appears and grabs Pops as he screams. T_ _he four park workers turn towards Pops._

PENNY  
Dad!

POPS  
HELP!

_Pop's scream as he is dragged into the darkness while the_ _four other park workers give chase, eventually coming across_ _a lot tent._

RIGBY  
A tent!?

PENNY  
Dad must of went in there.

_The four hear Pop's screams as they run into the tent._

BENSON  
Pops!

RIGBY  
Were coming hang on!

PENNY  
Dad!?

_The four go inside the tent and find themselves in the dark_ _again._

BENSON  
Is everyone together?

PENNY  
Yes, I can hear you guys.

RIGBY  
As do I.

SKIPS  
And me.

 _The lights suddenly turn on, revealing that the four were_ _crouching down, the suddenly stand up as they see four_ _portraits, two on the left and two on the right, on the left_ _side. There is a portrait of Mordecai and Pops looking_ _scared, the same with the portraits on the right, which is_ _of Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, there is four empty_ _portraits as the four look at them._

BENSON

(Unsettled)  
Are those, for us?

SKIPS  
Most likely.

RIGBY  
So, there all stuck in there.

PENNY

(Worried)  
And my dad's the latest victim.

RIGBY  
And we're all going to be if we don't find Snuggles.

_The four turn towards a large pink door in the tent as_ _carnival music begins to play and Snuggles laughter is heard_ _from behind the door, pissing Rigby off._

RIGBY  
Grr, that's it, I had enough of this clown!

_Rigby runs towards the door, charging with his shotgun._

RIGBY

(Angry)  
SNUGGLES!

PENNY  
Rigby!

BENSON

(Shouts)  
NO!

SKIPS  
WAIT FOR GOD SAKE!

 _Rigby ignores the three and enters through the door, the_ _trio quickly go after them, when two hands appear out of the_ _portrait and grab Benson and Skips causing them to fall and_ _drop there weapon as they scream, causing Penny to stop and_ _turn towards them and gasp._

BENSON  
Penny!

SKIPS  
HELP!

PENNY  
Shit!

_Penny runs towards it, but it's too late, and they get_ _sucked into the two empty portraits, filling them up with there scared expressions as Penny_ _backs away._

PENNY  
No!

_Two other hands appear from the last two portraits and try to grab Penny, but she screams and shoots them down, killing_ _them as she breaths heavily, before realising that she's the_ _only one left in the tent._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_Rigby went to go face that clown, a_ _nd everyone else is trapped_ _in portraits. I'm the only_ _one left, I can't do it._

CARMENLITA (VOICE)  
Penny.

PENNY  
Huh?

_Penny looks around, she takes a few steps forward._

CARMENITA (VOICE)  
Penny...You can't give up.

PENNY  
Mom...Is that you?

CARMENITA (VOICE)  
Yes sweetie, i'm here for your support, you have to save everyone. Save Rigby, and your new friends, I wouldn't want to see you give up. I believe you can go and defeat that demonic clown.

_Penny stops and tears up before wiping away her tears and_ _looking at the door._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_I maybe alone, but I have people_ _who are looking out for me, and_ _want me to save them. if I can't,_ _and Rigby can't who will? I can't_ _let this cycle go on, tonight it_ _ends._

 _Penny's face turns serious as she walks towards the red door_ _and enters it, ready to confront Snuggles and finish him off_ _once and for all._

PENNY  
I'm coming Snuggles, tonight you sign your death date!

_The door closes behind Penny._


	18. Battle against a Demonic Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Rigby battle Snuggles for the fate of the Park.

SCENE 1 - ???

 _After entering through the red door, Penny finds herself on_ _a dark path with an abyss down below her to parts unknown. S_ _he see's stairs at the end of the path, which she walks_ _towards and upwards when she reaches the stairs. Once she_ _makes it to the top of the stairs, which was a very short_ _journey, she finds herself in a large stage like area,_ _however, due to the darkness, she is having trouble looking_ _around._

PENNY  
Hello?

_Penny walks forward, holding out the glock she has as she_ _aims it around the area, waiting for anything to jump out._

PENNY  
Rigby? Snuggles?

_Penny suddenly trips over a table and falls at the other side_ _of it as she screams. She get's up from_ _the floor and rubs her cheek._

PENNY (THOUGHTS)  
_A table, so this must be what?_ _Snuggle's dining room?_

 _Penny hears muffled mumbling coming from the table as she_ _turns and stands up, to notice that the person making those_ _muffled mumbling is a gagged Rigby, who is tied up and_ _stuck inside a small box with only his head and feet_ _exposed._

PENNY

(Shocked)  
Rigby!?

SNUGGLES (VOICE)  
Wrong...

_Snuggles appears from the other side of the table, holding a_ _chainsaw, which he turns on and rises in front of Rigby, who_ _screams._

SNUGGLES  
(Sadistic)

MY NEW TRICK!

 _He moves the chainsaw down on the box Rigby is trapped in as_ _he slowly cuts through it, and towards Rigby as Rigby_ _struggles to free himself. Penny aims her Glock at the_ _clown._

PENNY

(Worried)  
NO!

_She pulls the trigger on the Glock, only to find that she_ _had run out of ammo._

SNUGGLES  
Ha, looks like that gun can---

_Penny instead throws the Glock at Snuggle's face, causing_ _him to lose his grip on the chainsaw, which is thrown_ _towards Penny, who moves out of the way as she quickly_ _free's Rigby, who removes the cloak in his mouth._

PENNY  
You ok?

RIGBY  
Yeah, I'm guessing he took everyone else?

PENNY  
Were the only ones left who can kill Snuggles.

RIGBY

(Happy)  
Hmm, hmm, then let's finish him off!

_Penny and Rigby jump on the table and start to punch_ _Snuggles. Penny grabs him and whacks him on the table, as_ _Snuggles pushes the woman and raccoon away from him._

SNUGGLES  
ENOUGH!

_Penny and Rigby land on the floor and look up to see_ _Snuggle's staring down at the two. He magically takes out a_ _circus knife and charges towards Rigby, who kicks him in the_ _crotch._

RIGBY  
BALL KICK!

SNUGGLES  
ARGH!

_Snuggles lands on the table as the two get up._

PENNY  
Really Snuggles? Is that the best you can come up with, a circus knife?

RIGBY  
Don't you have creativity?

SNUGGLES  
No...But if you don't stop...I'll...I'll.

 _A light shines at the end of the stage, revealing the_ _portraits of Mordecai, Benson, Pop's, Skips, Muscle Man and_ _High Five Ghost hanging above six fire pits._ _Snuggles turns towards Penny and Rigby, who looked worried_ _about the fates of there friends._

PENNY  
Mordecai, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man and Fives, Dad!

RIGBY  
Don't do anything you'll regret Snuggles!

 _Penny and Rigby race towards the fire pits, but the_ _portraits lower to them as the two stop, Snuggles drops his_ _carnival knife behind Rigby, who turns and picks it up as he_ _looks at Penny, who's hand is glowing again._

PENNY  
Argh, what are you doing now?

SNUGGLES  
Giving you an offer!

_Snuggles raise his hand towards Penny, expecting her to_ _shake it._

PENNY  
Let me guess, is this some kind of a deal, you would let Rigby and everyone stuck in the portraits go and not burn down the park if I agree with joining you?

SNUGGLES  
Yes exactly!

RIGBY  
Penny don't do it!

PENNY  
Rigby, the knife.

_Rigby gives Penny the knife as she smiles at the raccoon._

PENNY  
Thanks, Rigs, BECAUSE I NEVER JOIN YOU, EVIL CLOWN!

SNUGGLES  
WHAT!?

_Penny spins and stabs Snuggles in the hand with the carnival_ _knife as he screams and hisses at the two as Penny pulls out_ _the knife and gives it back to Rigby, who jumps and climbs_ _towards Snuggles face and proceeds to stab him in the_ _forehead, before jumping away to rejoin Penny._

RIGBY  
YOUR REIGN OF TERROR LAUGHTER ENDS NOW!

SNUGGLES  
ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHBKWBWHJWVDBGHWKJWK WH WWYVWVWHJVGJWK HWVJWGJHWVWHWJWGVWHWJWBHWJVWWJGWVWB JWLG WGWVWJHWVWGWVWGWVIH BWVWGYWWILLBWHWJBWBHWCOMEJKBWWYHBWW HBWWBWBACKBHWKVWBGWJVWWJWHJWVWJGGWV WFJFEJNFJFNEDEJNWAENAE!

_Snuggles moves backwards, towards the edge of the stage, he_ _grabs his face in pain as it peels open, revealing his_ _brains and insides as Penny and Rigby walk towards_ _him._

PENNY & RIGBY

(Disgusted)  
EWW!

 _Snuggles grabs his head in pain as it grows bigger and_ _bigger like a balloon, until it pops like one, sending a_ _dark spirit out from his head and ripping through the tent,_ _revealing the darkly lit sky in the room as Penny and Rigby_ _watch it leave, Rigby looks down at Snuggle's corpse._

RIGBY  
(Points)

Look!

_Penny looks down and watches as Snuggles corpse slowly falls_ _from the stage and into the dark abyss._

PENNY  
He's gone, into the afterlife where he could be at peace.

RIGBY  
Wait, what about the portraits?

 _The two turn and watch as the firepits close themselves up_ _and the portraits fall from there ropes and onto the ground,_ _with there backs shown. Penny and Rigby gasp and run towards_  
_the portraits._

PENNY  
Dad, everyone, are you ok!?

RIGBY  
Say something!

_Mordecai, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High Five_ _Ghost each climb out from under there portraits they were_ _stuck on as the two quickly smile._

MORDECAI  
What happened?

BENSON  
Are we, out of the portraits?

SKIPS  
I think so, Penny and Rigby saved  
us!

MUSCLE MAN  
What!? Out of all the people that saved us it was those two!

POPS  
Oh my, what a nightmarish trip we all must of had. Thank goodness my daughter and Rigby saved us all!

PENNY & RIGBY  
You guys!

_One by one the two hug each member of the park crew, except_ _for Muscle Man._

MUSCLE MAN  
Dammit, I nearly died.

PENNY  
Meh, you can do well without a hug.

_Just then the room begins to shake as the group looks_ _around. Mordecai turns upwards to the ripped hole in the_ _tent._

MORDECAI  
We can climb out through that hole in the roof!

BENSON  
But we went through in a cave, how would that be possible?

PENNY  
We just fought a demonic clown didn't we?

POPS  
I agree, plus I don't want to die!

SKIPS  
Hang on, I got this one.

 _Skips takes out a grappling hook and shoots it at the ripped_ _hole, he places the hook on the ground as he and everyone_ _else begin to climb out of the crumbling lair, eventually_ _reaching the top where the group would find themselves on a_ _large hill at Cherry Grove Valley, they look down at the_ _hole as it closes up due to a cave in._

POPS  
Is it, is it over?

PENNY  
Yes, Snuggles is gone.

 _Penny looks back at her hand, where the mark she previously_ _had is now gone. She smiles as the park crew look out at_ _Cherry Grove Valley, the trash people from earlier walk_ _towards the bottom of the hill and look up to the crew._

TRASH WOMAN  
Those people, they ended the clown's reign!

TRASH CHILD  
Which means, we can live in peace now!

 _The trash people bow down to the park crew, who look_ _confused at them, however, Muscle Man likes the attention_ _he's getting._

MUSCLE MAN  
(Takes off shirt)

WOOOOO WE KILLED A CLOWN AND GET PRAISED FOR IT!

PENNY  
But you guys could easily just move on even when Snuggle's was still around.

RIGBY  
Yeah, he didn't torment you guys, you just kind of stayed in this burnt up park when everyone you knew that worked here was killed by him.

TRASH WOMAN  
So what your saying is, do we need to move on?

PARK CREW  
Yes!

_The trash people react in silence and stand before they each_ _walk out of the park one by one, until only the park crew_ _were the only ones left in the park. The sun begins to rise_ _behind them._

PENNY  
Well, that was easy?

BENSON  
Let's go home, it's been one hell of the night.

MORDECAI  
How long were we all in that cave for?

_The group walk down from the hill and towards Carmelita._

RIGBY  
I don't know, it felt like half an hour for me?

PENNY  
Yeah but why has time past like it's been seven hours. I mean after all, we left at midnight and now it's 7 AM.

SKIPS  
Snuggle's lair must have been one of those places where time didn't make sense.

POPS  
It seem's like it.

MUSCLE MAN  
Whatever man,

(Yawn)

I'm tired.

MORDECAI  
Yeah, this call for celebration in the form of a pot party.

PENNY

(Tired)  
Hell yeah, I would love to smoke some weed after all the shit we faced tonight.

RIGBY  
Count me in!

POPS  
Ohh, I would love to have pot as well!

BENSON

(Annoyed)  
Don't bother Pop's, it's some sort of a weird drug.

POPS  
Weird drug?

PENNY

(Laughs)  
Oh dad we're going to have a lot of catching up to do.

 _The group get into Carmenlita and begin to drive away back_ _to there own park as the sun continues to rise._


	19. Everything's Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang return to the park and get used to the new changes.

SCENE 1 - THE HOUSE, FRONT PORCH - MORNING

_As the group drive back and land in front of the park. They_ _get out of Carmenlita and yawn._

MORDECAI

(Tired but happy)  
The park looks back to normal.

PENNY

(Looks around)  
All of the clouds and circus shit are gone.

MUSCLE MAN

(Annoyed)  
Whatever, I been through hell last night so I'm going to get some sleep.

(Turns towards High Five Ghost)

Let's go Fives.

(Him and High Five Ghost start to walk, or in High Five Ghost's case, float away)

PENNY

(Turns towards Muscle Man and High Five Ghost)  
Wait, Muscle Man, shouldn't you say something to us?

MUSCLE MAN  
Like what, you guys didn't do anything.

BENSON  
Except, save your lives. We should be thankful for you Penny, and to a lesser extant Rigby.

RIGBY  
Hey me and Penny each helped to our own degree.

PENNY  
Yeah, we were glad to see you ok, all of you guys I mean. We thought we were going to lose each other.

MORDECAI  
Me neither, let's hope nothing like this happens again.

MUSCLE MAN  
Fine, thanks for saving us I guess, now let's go Fives.

_Muscle Man and High Five Ghost walk off, annoyed, as Benson_ _and Skip's yawn._

BENSON  
We should, get some sleep as well.

SKIPS

(Rubs eyes)  
Yeah, I can't look good without my 8 hours. You guys are lucky that you could only see my current appearance most of the time, because you wouldn't like my appearance when I have insomnia.

_Benson and Skips walk off, leaving only Penny, Mordecai,_ _Rigby and Pops. Penny and Pop's stare at each other as_ _Mordecai and Rigby look on._

MORDECAI  
So, should we just.

PENNY

(Yawns)  
It's fine you guys, you can go on and start the weed party, I'll catch up.

RIGBY  
Penny, sorry about the whole thing about you being a spy or anything. Were glad to have you as a new member of the park, and as Penny Maellard.

PENNY

(Turns towards Rigby happily)  
Thanks, Rigby, I'm looking forward for more adventures, we can have with each other.

_Mordecai and Rigby run into the house as Penny and Pop's_ _continue to look at each other._

PENNY  
...

POPS  
...

PENNY  
I'm sorry, about everything. I know keeping lies was bad and all and if you we---

POPS  
Hush, I'm, I'm glad you're finally back in my life Penny.

_Penny and Pop's smile._

POPS  
I always thought, me and my father would be the only ones in my family left, I never had any relatives.

PENNY  
To be honest, so did I. When Mom died, I felt alone, all of my friends I made in University, they never contacted me when my mom died, In fact, they never contacted me at all after I graduated. Everyone I knew back in England moved on in the two weeks I felt being alone, while I stayed behind, alone, and wondering, what was going to happen now.

_Pop's grabs her hand._

POPS  
Well for one, you were going to find out about the fact that your my daughter, come over here to this park and get a job, and help everyone in this park fight a clown and now protect it from other dark forces that we encounter regularly.

PENNY  
(Smiles)

While also getting to know my dad.

 

POPS  
And meanwhile, I'll get to know of the daughter I had forgotten until these few weeks.

_Penny and Pop's soon hug each other._

POPS  
Welcome home sweetheart.


	20. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang, along with Margaret celebrate there victory.

SCENE 1 - THE PARK, PICNIC GROUNDS - DAY  
(Two Weeks Later)

 

 _Penny, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, her boyfriend, Benson,_ _Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are sitting by a_ _table behind the house._

MARGARET  
So the reason you wanted that article a few weeks ago was because a demonic clown was bothering you guys?

PENNY  
That was basically it.

RIGBY  
Yeah, I didn't want to go since there would be weird tension between us.

MARGARET  
Yeah it's true, we don't normally hang out that much Rigby.

MORDECAI  
Still, it was hell being stuck in those portraits.

BENSON  
Judging by how long me and Skips were in there, I feel sorry for you, Muscle Man, Fives and Mordecai.

PENNY  
What did you see in there?

MORDECAI

(Sad)  
My worst fears coming to life and torment me.

(Suddenly happy again)

But I'll be ok.

RIGBY  
After those visits to therapy and paying bills for said therapy will you be ok.

_Mordecai and Penny punch Rigby._

RIGBY  
Ow, what the fuck Penny?

PENNY  
Oh, sorry, I kind of got used to that.

RIGBY

(Angry)  
Why you. After the shit we went through together, you stopped me from almost getting sawed in half!

_Rigby tries to punch Penny, but he's too weak, causing_ _everyone in the table to laugh, except for Muscle Man and_ _High Five Ghost, who are spacing out because there still_ _traumatised by there time in the portraits._

MUSCLE MAN

(Rocking back and forth)  
My dad died, my dad died, my dad died.

_Mordecai looks at Margaret and her boyfriend, the latter of_ _which is a blob who ate everything on the table, including the_ _food the other park workers have. Rigby, Benson and Skips_ _are annoyed by the blob._

MORDECAI

(Looks at Blobby)  
So Margaret is that, your new boyfriend?

MARGARET  
Oh yeah, his names Blobby and he's a correspondent to NBC. He thinks I got potential to work there some day isn't he dreamy, with him, absorbing everyone's food.

_Mordecai sighs as Penny looks at him and pats his back._

PENNY  
Don't worry Mordo, you'll get your chance for her one day, it's like you two were made for each other.

RIGBY  
Maybe I'll find someone like that for me too.

PENNY  
Me too.

_Penny gives Pop's her yogurt that she was eating when his_ _was absorbed by Blobby._

PENNY  
Here, dad, you can have my frozen yogurt.

POPS  
(Happy)

Oh, thank you Penny, by the way, My papa is coming around here sometime today. He's looking forward to finally, meet you.

PENNY  
Oh, my grandpa? I can't wait to see him too.

MARGARET  
I should get going soon too, only one intern at the coffee shop is only going to show up.

RIGBY  
Cool, what's his or her name?

MARGARET  
Her, she's called Eileen Roberts, she just moved to town to attend college and she's going to work at the shop to pay for her tuition.

RIGBY  
Oh, so Penny, about your relationship status.

PENNY  
What did that time at Snuggles lair caused you to develop feelings for me?

RIGBY  
What, hell no, I was just wondering if you were a furry.

_Everyone at the table is caught off guard by Rigby's remark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this story. I'm planning to write a sequel sometime down the line called Maellard's Days at the Park, this time it will be in a story format instead of a screenplay format.


End file.
